


Our Family

by sylviebrettsfanpage



Category: Chicago Fire
Genre: Adoption, Childhood, F/M, Family, Firehouse 51, Fluff, Following storylines from the show, Future Family, Love, Parenthood, True Love, brettsey, firehouse, slightly AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 43
Words: 44,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26704405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylviebrettsfanpage/pseuds/sylviebrettsfanpage
Summary: A story about life and love for Sylvie and Matt. Features a good dose of Stellaride as well. All rights to NBC Chicago Fire and Wolf Entertainment!
Relationships: Stella Kidd/Kelly Severide, Sylvie Brett/Matthew Casey
Comments: 57
Kudos: 92





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Originally started on FanFiction.net but will publish on here too!

Preface:  
It is January 1st of 2019. Sylvie Brett has been in Chicago for 4 years. Her daughter Charlie Elizabeth Brett , has been with her the whole time. She has raised her daughter alone since she was born (Charlie is now 4 years old). She has been working at Firehouse 51 for the last 3 ½ years. Two years ago she got promoted to PIC. They live in a 2 bedroom apartment less than 10 minutes from the firehouse. Charlie is in her 2nd year of preschool. Brett has grown extremely close to her paramedic partner Emily Foster, and has been dating Captain Matt Casey for a few months.

Chapter 1:  
New Years Day, 2019

Sylvie woke up at 7:00, because she was on shift the day before. She heads downstairs to make a cup of coffee. On her way down she hears Charlie calling.

“Mommy,” Charlie said.  
“Yes baby,” Sylvie replied as she started walking towards Charlie’s room.  
“Can I get up now.” Charlie asked.  
“Of course you can.” Sylvie replies as she opens the door.  
“MOMMY!” Charlie yelled as she came running towards Sylvie.  
“Aww, good morning my little monkey.” Sylvie says as she gives Charlie a kiss. “Did you sleep well?”  
“Yes mommy, I dreamed about fairies and I was the princess.” Charlie replied.  
“How about I make some pancakes, and you can tell me all about your dream?” Sylvie asked her daughter, as she picked her up.  
“Mmm, yummy.” Charlie says. “Can I help?”  
“Of course you can, you know mommy always could use an extra set of hands.” Sylvie says.

They finish making the pancakes, and someone knocks on the door.

“Knock, Knock.”  
“Charlie, can you get that.” Sylvie asked.  
“Yes, mommy.” Charlie says cheerfully.  
“It’s auntie Em,” Charlie yells down the hall.  
“Hey Charlie,” Foster says as she gives Charlie a hug.  
“Oh, hey, I didn’t know you’d be coming by.” Brett says to Foster.  
“I just thought I’d drop by. I brought some belated Christmas gifts.” Foster says.  
“PRESENTS.” Charlie yells excitedly.  
“Hey, how about we sit down and eat some pancakes, I bet Auntie Em, wouldn’t mind staying for breakfast.” Sylvie says.  
“I would love to.” Foster replies to Brett, as she escorts Charlie to her chair.  
“Mommy, can I show her my new toys?” Charlie asked.  
“How about we eat some pancakes first, and then we can play for as long as you want Monkey.” Sylvie replies as she strokes Charlie’s blonde curly hair.  
“Ok. I want a big pancake.” Charlie says.  
“Oh, I’ll make sure you get the biggest one,” Foster says to Charlie, while winking at Brett.

They eat their pancakes, and carry on a casual conversation. Charlie gets the biggest pancake, as she deserves. Brett and Foster sit there smiling at Charlie, who is talking about her fairy princess dream. Foster motions to the presents. Charlie rushes over to the couch, and sits patiently while Sylvie cleans up the kitchen.

“Monkey, how about you show Auntie Em your new toys, while I finish up with the dishes.” Sylvie askes.  
“Yeah, I think that’s a great idea.” Foster says, as she winks to Brett.  
“Come on, you want to see this.” Charlie says as she pulls Foster over to her new princess castle.  
“Be gentle,” Sylvie says while cleaning up the dishes.

Charlie shows Foster all her new Christmas gifts. She also tells Foster about when Sylvie (her mom) took her on the horse, when they went back to Fowlerton for Christmas.

“Monkey. I’m done,” Sylvie called. She was smiling at the sight of her happy daughter.  
“Looks like it’s time for presents.” Foster says as she hands Charlie a gift wrapped with a big pink ribbon.  
Charlie rips open the package to find a new princess dress, in her favorite color, purple.  
“Thank you, thank you, thank you.” Charlie says as she gives her Auntie a big hug.  
“I’m glad you like it.” Foster says, as she hands Brett a gift.  
“You didn’t have to do this.” Brett says to Foster.  
“You’re my partner, of course I did.” Foster says to Brett as she leans in and gives her a hug.  
“Open it already.” Charlie says excitedly.  
“Okayy,” Sylvie replies with a big smile on her face.  
She opens it to find a picture frame. It’s a picture of Foster and Brett, with the ambo. The frame said partners.  
“Oh my goodness. It’s so beautiful, Thank you Foster,” Brett said.  
“Anytime, partner,” Foster replies as she gives Brett a hug.

Foster tells Brett that she is gonna head out. Brett walks her out.

Sylvie and Charlie played for another hour, before Sylvie put Charlie down for a nap.

Sylvies phone started to ring, and she saw it was Matt.

“Hey babe,” Matt said.  
“Hey, what are you up to?” Sylvie asked.  
“I’m finishing up a construction job, I’m nearby. If you want I can swing by and pick you and monkey up, and we can go to the park.” Matt questioned.  
“Yeah, I just put her down for a nap, but you can come inside and we can talk if you want.” Sylvie replied.  
“Yeah, I’ll be by in a few.” Matt says happily.

*Can you let me in? I don’t want to wake Charlie- Matt  
*On my way- Sylvie

“Hey honey.” Matt says as she kisses Brett on the cheek.  
“How has your day been?” Sylvie asked.  
“It has been good. The job was almost done when I got there, so I didn’t have much to do after all.” Matt replied. “What have you and monkey been up to?”  
“Foster came over for breakfast and she had some belated Christmas gifts, so Charlie flipped.” Sylvie said.  
“Oh wow. I’m sure that Charlie will show me what she got when she gets up.” Matt said cheerfully.  
“Oh yes she will, like mother like daughter. Am I right?” Sylvie said.  
“Yes, she is a walking reincarnation of you.” Matt said as he looked at Sylvie's bright blue eyes.  
“I love you babe,” Sylvie said as she gave Matt a kiss on the cheek.


	2. Valentines Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might be posting a lot to catch up, but keep sending me your thoughts! I’d love to hear feedback.

Casey has set up a date at his place for Charlie and Sylvie. He however had more planned than they could’ve ever expected.

Charlie and Sylvie arrived at his place at 6:00 pm sharp.

*knock knock*

“It’s open.” Casey yelled from a distance.

Sylvie walked in holding Charlie’s hand. There was a trail of roses in front of them, and when they turned the corner, they saw Matt, down on one knee.

“Sylvie Evelyn Brett, will you make me the happiest and luckiest man alive, and marry me?” Matt said romantically.  
Sylvie glanced down at Charlie, whose mouth was wide open. She has tears in her eyes.  
“Yes, Yes, I would be honored Matt Casey.” Sylvie said, as Matt turned toward Charlie.  
“And would you, Charlotte Elizabeth Brett, take me as your dad from this day forward.”  
Charlie didn’t hesitate to leap into Matt’s arms. She hugged him for a few minutes without saying anything, and then.  
Charlie whispered, “I love you daddy.”   
“I love you most, Monkey.” Matt said as he kissed her cheek softly.  
Sylvie joined the hug, and for the first time as a family, they embraced.

Matt put the ring on Sylvies finger, and she kissed him on the lips.  
Matt had gotten a tiny ring for Charlie, and he put it on her.

“Mommy, does this mean that you get to be a bride and wear a big white dress.” Charlie asked as they walked over to the table.  
“Yes, baby. And you get to be in a fancy dress too.” Sylvie replied as she stroked Charlie’s hair.  
“Like the princess you are.” Matt said as he brought over the meal.

Matt had made a special plate of Mac-n-Cheese for Charlie, and he made Salmon for himself and his soon to be wife, Sylvie. They ate together, and laughed at some funny old memories. The night was so much more than a dream for all of them.


	3. Confessions

Confessions

The newly engaged couple walked into 51 with smiles beaming from their faces. They headed straight for Boden’s office. They found that Stella and Severide were already there talking To Boden.

Brett knocked on the door, and Chief instructed them to come in.

“We have some news to share.” Brett said as she walked in.  
“How funny, because we do too.” Stella said.  
“You first then.” Casey said as he looked at Severide.  
“I’m pregnant.” Stella blurted out.  
“Oh my gosh, congratulations,” Brett said loudly and cheerfully as she hugged her friend closely.  
“Stella Kidd, get your butt over here.” Boden said as he waved his hands, motioning for a hug.  
“Congrats Bro,” Casey said as he patted Severide on the back.  
“How far are you?” Brett asked Stella.  
“10 weeks.” Stella said as she kissed Severide on the cheek.  
“Dang girl, you look good.” Brett said.  
“Haha, I don’t feel it.” Stella said. “But anyway, what is your guys' announcement.”  
“Somebody has to plan a wedding very soon.” Casey said as he and Brett lifted up their ring hands.  
“I’m so happy for you.” Severide said as he slapped Casey’s back.  
“Finally.” Stella said, as if she had been waiting for years.  
“Sylvie Brett and Matt Casey, come here,” Boden said.  
He gave them a hug. They were both startled because they had never seen Boden give so many hugs in a single day.  
“So what does Charlie think?” Stella asked.  
“This man got her a ring, and proposed to my baby too!” Sylvie said cheerfully.  
“My man.” Severide said as he rubbed Casey’s shoulders.  
“Oh man, I’ve never been so happy for my 51 family in a long time.” Boden said with a huge grin on his face. “So when are we telling everyone else?”   
“Today,” they all said in unison.

They all went to the briefing room as normal, but when the time came, Stella and Severide told first, then Brett and Casey.

Congratulations we’re in order for all of 51.

“So when’s the wedding?”  
“Where’s the location?”  
“Who’s going to be invited?”  
“What’s the gender?”  
“When’s the due date?”

Those were some of the many questions swirling around the halls of 51.

Brett gathered Kidd, and Foster, and took them to the bunk room.

“Girls night. Tomorrow.” Brett said.  
“I’m in.” Kidd replies.  
“Count me in too.” Foster said.  
“Fancy or Casual?” Brett asked.  
“Movies and drinks.” Foster suggested.  
“Sounds great to me.” Kidd said, glancing down at her stomach.  
“My place? I just got a new TV?” Brett replies.  
“Yes, I’ll take as much Charlie as I can get.” Kidd said.  
“Well if you don’t want her there, I can have Casey take her?” Brett suggested.  
“Are you kidding, Brett, your child is a freaking angel. She is like a mini Brett in every way.” Foster said.  
“Aww, you guys are the best.” Brett said.  
“Ima need some advice too, because this baby momma ain't got a clue what she’s doing.” Kidd said as she hugged Brett.  
“It’s been a minute, but I have some tips I picked up when I was pregnant with Charlie.” Brett said as she rubbed Stella’s back.  
“Looks like Auntie Em is going to need to come out more often huh.” Foster said.  
“Auntie Em is my favorite alter-ego, even before drunk and comedic Foster.” Brett said.  
“I love you guys,” Foster said as they all hugged each other.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just 2 short one-shots, setting up for a great next chapter.

Preparations

It had been 2 months since the big announcements. Stella had been off duty for 3 weeks now, and was working the calls for now. She was also Brett’s personal wedding planner. Brett and Casey had set the date for Saturday May 11th, and that day was just under a month away. Brett has gotten her and Charlie’s dresses, but she and Stella are still finishing up some of the final decoration details.

Casey had moved in with Sylvie and Charlie 1 month ago. Today’s a shift day.

“Monkey, we gotta get you to preschool before work.” Sylvie called down the hall.  
“Coming mommy.” Charlie shouted back. She ran into the kitchen all dressed and ready.  
“I’ve got all your stuff packed.” Matt said as he handed Charlie her princess backpack.  
“Mommy, Daddy, be careful for me ok?” Charlie said as she glanced up at them.  
“How could we ever forget Monkey?” Sylvie responded as she helped Charlie tie up her shoes.  
“Auntie Stella is watching you tonight?” Matt said. “Remember to be very good for her.”  
“I will Daddy.” Charlie said as Matt picked her up and they walked out of the apartment as one happy family.

Party Time

“So the boys will have Molly’s from 8-10 and we get it from 10- to closing.” Stella explains to her blonde best friend.  
“Ok, so where is Severide taking the boys after Mollys?” Brett asks her maid of honor.  
“He said something about a club a friend owns near West Lawn.” Stella replies.  
“Ok well, I trust you Stella to be the responsible one here. Please don’t let me get too drunk. I want to remember my bachelorette party, and not the hangover.” Brett jokes.  
“Well as long as you try to keep up with me, you’ll only feel hungover.” Foster jokes as she joins her friends in the bunkroom on shift.  
“Who would’ve thought I would be the responsible one? I always figured it would be Brett.” Stella jokes to her girlfriends.  
“You are only the responsible one this time because you can’t drink.” Brett jokes back.  
“True, but I’m gonna enjoy this while it lasts.” Stella replies jokingly to her friends.  
“Oh sure you will.” Foster replies.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s wedding time!!

Wedding Bells and Big white dresses

The day had finally come. Sylvie lay wide awake in her bed with Casey. She felt that Casey had left, and she heard some noise coming from downstairs. She walked downstairs to find Matt and Charlie eating cereal on the couch together, watching cartoons.

“Oh I see that I have not one, but two monkeys now?” Sylvie said as she walked over to the couch.  
“Come join us, then we can all be monkeys.” Charlie said as she motions for her mommy.  
“Alright, but we don’t have too much time before it’s time to get ready.” Sylvie replies.

They sit together eating cereal and watching cartoons for another half hour, before Sylvie takes Charlie and her to the church where Stella, Chloe, Foster, Lily, Christie and her family are waiting. Casey heads to the church separately and is greeted by a very pleasant Severide, and Mouch, Herrmann, Cruz, Otis, Ritter, and Chief.

“Are you ready?” Cindy asked as Sylvie walked in holding Charlie.  
“Never been more ready,” Sylvie replied whilst beaming with a smile.  
“Are those my beautiful princesses?” Sylvies mom said as she rushed in.  
“Hi mom.” Sylvie said as she bent down to set Charlie on the ground. Charlie rushed to her grandmother's arms.  
“So this is Stella Kidd, Emily Foster, Chloe Allen, Lily Magsden, Cindy Herrmann, and Matt’s sister Christie Jordan.” Sylvie says.  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Sylvies mom, you can call me Evelyn (that’s where Sylvie gets her middle name from).”  
“So mom, can you take Charlie for a couple hours, so I can get ready, her bag is on that chair in the corner.” Sylvie asks.  
“Yes, anything for my granddaughter.” Evelyn said as she rubbed Charlie’s head .

A few hours later, the stage was set, and the show was about to begin.

Severide walked down the aisle with the not noticeably pregnant Stella at his hip.  
Chloe and Cruz were next up as they gracefully walked down the aisle.  
Foster and Ritter (though not a couple) walked down next.  
Christie and her boyfriend Todd walked down with a calming aura.  
Boden and Donna walked down after that, with huge smiles on their faces.  
Herrmann and Cindy were last as they walked past the crowded kid section.

Violet and Charlie carried a basket with roses, and dropped them along the path.

At the opposite end of the altar stood an awestruck Matthew Casey. His blue eyes were shining, and his dark blonde hair was slick back in such a handsome way.

He walked down the aisle with a sense of peace that he had never felt before. He couldn’t help but look at Charlie and remember how special he is to be gaining a wife, and a daughter.

He stood there waiting, and out comes the most beautiful woman he has ever seen.

Sylvie stood next to her father Paul. Her hair was curled to her shoulders and her dress was gorgeous. Her bright blue eyes were shining like the sun.

She walked down the aisle and it felt so right. She glanced at Charlie, who was crying at the sight of her mommy being so happy.

“I promise to lead you, to stick with you when you are in trouble, to support you when you feel alone, to care for you when you are weak, and most importantly to love you. I promise to love you with all my heart, and even more to love your daughter. Charlie, I promise to guide you in the right direction always, to save you from any trouble, to be the father you have always wanted, and most importantly to love your mommy. To love our family and support us always, no matter what we may face.” Matt vows  
“I promise to comfort you when you are sad, to be your rock when you are sinking, to be your lifeline in distress, I promise to care for you always, I promise to save you when you need saving, and I promise to love you with all I am. Most of all Matt Casey, I promise to put our family first. To love us all as one.” Sylvie vows.  
“I do”  
“I do”  
“I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride.”  
Matt kissed Sylvie with such passion. They stopped, and looked at each other. Their bright blue eyes were sparkling, and love was flowing out of them infinitely. They glanced over at Charlie. She was wiping away her tears. They motion for her to come up. She runs over to Sylvie and Sylvie picks her up.

“Mommy, Daddy that was so beautiful.” Charlie said as she clung to her mommy.  
“Charlie, all we want you to know is that you are loved infinitely and constantly.” Matt says.  
“I love you Daddy, and nothing can change that.” Charlie says as she leans in to kiss her dad on the cheek.  
“One Big Happy Casey family!” Sylvie said as they all leaned in for a hug.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Most of this text is from 7x23 and 8x1. All credit is to NBC Chicago Fire and Wolf ENT

I’m a Brett, but I’m also a Casey

“There they are!” Cruz said as Brett and Casey walked into the common room.  
“Looks like someone’s rolling in the wedding bliss,” Severide says as he stares at Casey.  
“Aren’t we all?” Sylvie said, “I mean your captain finally got married.”   
“Hahaha, honestly I was starting to think I’d get there before you,” Severide said to Casey.

*Factory Fire 474 Northwest Street*

All companies loaded into their rigs because this was gonna be a big one. They got to the scene and saw that it was a Mattress Factory, this scared everyone. Brett and Foster went to triage, engine got a line in, truck and squad were getting the victims out of the inferno in the basement.

*Chief, we have smoke inhalation victims on the first floor that can’t get out to you?* -Casey  
*A truck company is 4 minutes out.*- Chief  
*We don’t have 4 minutes Chief, it's gonna blow.* -Casey  
*We only have ambo 61 out here.*- Chief  
*Send Brett and Foster in if you can spare them?*- Casey  
*What's the fire like where you are*- Chief  
*There safe up here, the floor is 2ft off the segment, and the basements another story.*- Casey  
*ok, I’ll send them in* -Chief

“Brett, Foster suit up, we’re going in,” Chief yelled at them.

Brett and Foster quickly put on their turnout coats, pants, and boots, and followed Chief Boden into the Fire. They put oxygen on anyone who needed it, but some people were too far gone to save.   
Meanwhile, right below them, Herrmann and Ritter have located an old industrial boiler that's about to blow. They both are spraying water on it to buy Casey and Severide some time, but it won’t hold for much longer.  
Casey is escorting the final victims up the ladder to triage outside. Severide and Cruz have found a fortified door, with 6-7 victims still alive inside. Cruz and Severide are using slamigans to open it.

“Severide. How can we help?” Casey said through his mask.  
“Almost there.” Severide says.  
“Where’s Herrmann?” Otis says.  
“Follow the line.” Cruz shouts.  
“Go get Engine, we’ll get this door open.” Severide says to Casey.  
“Truck, follow me,” Casey says as he leads the way.  
“You sure you're good.” Otis asks Cruz as he drifts behind Casey.  
“Ya Ya, I’m good, go with them.” Cruz says to Otis reassuringly.

Up above the boiler Chief Boden, Foster, and Brett are scrambling to get as many victims out, because they know they don’t have much longer.

Casey coaxes Ritter and Herrmann to leave, and they all make a run for the door. Severide and Cruz open the door just in time to save them. Otis is left behind. He runs as fast as he can to catch up, but before he reaches the door, he hears the boiler explode. He slams the door shut, saving everyone inside.

The boiler explodes, and the floor where Brett, Foster, and Chief Boden are standing on, collapses. We hear faint voices of people emerging from the wreckage.

Chief Boden gets up sluggishly, and sees Foster.

“Foster.” Chief says.  
“I’m ok Chief, I’m ok.” Foster says as she gets her foot out from a piece of metal.  
“Ahh.” Brett yells in pain, from a distance.  
“Brett.” Foster exclaims.

Foster runs over to Brett, to find her trapped beneath 2 chunks of concrete. Her arm got stuck on a tiny one, and is deformed badly.

*Mayday, Mayday, Firefighter down. Floor collapsed, basement, Charlie’s side.*- Chief 

Casey scrambles over to Foster and Brett.

“I’m so sorry I never would’ve called you into position if I had known.” Casey says to Brett.  
“Sylvie, this is gonna hurt, but I have to splint your arm to get us outta here. Grab onto me, and we will go on 3.” Foster says as Brett grabs her.  
“1,2,3” Foster says as she pulls in Brett’s arm, and gets it stable.  
“Ahh, Ahhh,” Brett yells out in pain.  
“It’s over, it’s over.” Casey says as he leans down by Brett.  
“We’re stable.” Foster says as she helps get Brett into the Stokes basket.  
“Casey.” Brett mutters.  
“I’m right here baby, I’m right here,” Casey says as he climbs out of the collapse zone.  
They get Brett by an ambulance, and they examine her arm.  
“Casey, it hurts.” Brett says as she looks to see Casey right next to her in the ambo.  
“I know I know, but you are strong.” Casey says.  
*Firefighter down, Firefighter down, its Otis.* -Cruz   
“What happened?” Brett says as she starts to cry. “Otis?”   
“I don’t know, I don’t know.” Foster says as she covers Brett in her turnout coat.  
“Let’s get you to Med.” the paramedic says to Brett.  
They load Brett in the ambulance, and Casey and Foster ride along with her.

The paramedics take off Otis' turnout coat, to find his body has been burned badly. Cruz looks in horror to see his Best Friend, in such a bad state. Cruz puts his head down, and yells in pure frustration and sadness.

Once Brett gets to Med, Dr. Halstead takes her to treatment 3. He cleans her off, and explains to her the treatment.  
“2-3 months in the cast, don’t get it wet, and don’t stick anything in it.” Dr. Halstead says, even though Brett isn’t listening, but crying softly instead.  
“Ok.” Brett mumbles. “Can I go?”   
“I’m gonna suggest you stay a few more hours, so we can make sure you get proper treatment.” Dr. Halstead says, as Casey walks in the room. “I’ll leave you two, some space.”  
“Aww, come here baby, everything’s gonna be ok.” Casey says as he sees that Brett’s blue eyes are red, and filled with tears.  
“Charlie, what about Charlie.” Brett says as she looks at Casey.  
“I can tell Stell to watch her longer, and we can tell her when we get home later.” Casey says.  
“But she will know something’s wrong if we don’t come home at normal time, she’s too smart.” Brett says.  
“I can go get her if you want?” Casey says.  
“Yeah, But let's wait until she wakes up, because I’m sure that Stella will text us.” Brett says. “Anyway, any news on Otis.”  
“No, still waiting.” Casey says. “The whole firehouse is waiting on you, so we should go fill them in.”   
“Yeah sure, just hold my hand.” Brett says.

They walk out together, and into the waiting room, to immediately see Chief.

“How’s the arm?” Chief asks Brett.  
“A fractured radius. They said I’ll need 2-3 months in the cast.” Brett says as she sadly glances down at her arm in a cast and sling all the way up to her shoulder.  
“I’m so sorry Sylvie.” Foster says as she rubs Brett’s back.  
“It’s ok, I’m just worried about otis.” Brett says.

When she finishes talking, they see Otis’ doctor walk in. He doesn't say much, but the look on his face is not a great one. Boden looks at his people and shakes his head, and they all know what that means.

Casey pulls out his phone, and texts Stella.

*Can you bring Charlie to Med.* -Casey  
*Yeah, I heard what happened is everything ok?* -Stella  
*Just bring her over here, and don’t tell any details.* -Casey  
*Umm, ok, You scare me Casey.” -Stella

Casey looks over to Brett and gives her a hug. She leans on his shoulder and he comforts her.

“Case, this is horrible.” Brett says.  
“I know baby, I know. It hurts me to see you in pain.” Casey says as he rubs her hair.  
“Is Charlie ok, I saw you get your phone.” Brett asks.  
“Yeah, Stella is coming over with her.” Casey says as he kisses Brett.  
“Did you tell her anything?” Brett asks Casey.  
“No, but I think she'll know that something is wrong.” Casey says.

*Pulling up now.* -Stella  
*Ok, we are all in the waiting room.* -Casey

Stella walks in with Charlie’s hand.

“Mommy, Daddy.” Charlie says as she runs over.  
“Baby.” Sylvie says as Matt picks Charlie up.  
“What happened Mommy?” Charlie asks. “Are you ok?”   
“Yeah baby, I’m ok.” Sylvie says as she strokes her baby’s hair.  
“What’s wrong with your arm mommy?” Charlie asked as she looked up at her mom.  
“You remember when I was explaining to you about bones that hold up your body.” Sylvie said.  
“Yeah like the skeleton at Halloween.” Charlie replied.  
“Well sometimes when you get hurt, your bones can break. Today during a fire, the floor collapsed and it took me, Chief, and Auntie Em down with it. I got stuck and it broke my arm when I fell. But daddy and Auntie Em saved me.” Sylvie explains.  
“Are you gonna get better?” Charlie asked as she looked at her mommy.  
“Of course I am. I will just get to stay home with you more often.” Sylvie said as she started to run her fingers through Charlie’s hair.  
“You won’t have to leave to work anymore?” Charlie asked.  
“Not for a couple months. We will be able to play all day.” Sylvie said.  
“Yay.” Charlie said as she perked up.  
“Baby you need to know that because mommy hurt her arm, she might need your help sometimes.” Casey explained. “You're gonna have to be a good helper for mommy when I’m gone.”   
“I will Daddy, I’m a big girl.” Charlie said as Casey set her down.  
“Yes you are, but you will always be my monkey.” Sylvie said.  
“How about you go sit with Auntie Em. I bet she would love to see you.” Sylvie said as she pointed Charlie towards Foster.  
Charlie walks over and starts talking to Foster. Stella walks over to Brett and Casey.  
“Hey, how are you holding up?” Stella asks Brett.  
“Hanging in there, I’m sure Kelly filled you in.” Brett replies.  
“I can’t believe that it hasn’t even been two weeks and you already took off your wedding ring.” Stella said trying to make Brett laugh  
“Hahaha so funny.” Sylvie said while fake laughing.  
“At least we can hang while you are recovering.” Stella said.  
“Yeah, I bet Foster won’t like being the only female in the house for a while.” Brett said.  
“A pregnant lady, a cripple, and a kid, sounds like a party to me?” Casey said lightly  
“Wow. A cripple, thanks.” Sylvie says jokingly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RIP Brian Zvonecek

Otis’ Funeral  
The day of the funeral had arrived. Brett and Casey were dressed in uniform, and Charlie in a nice dress.

“Wow Mommy, you look awesome.” Charlie said, referring to her fancy uniform suit.  
“Thanks monkey,” Sylvie says.  
“Charlie, is it ok if you sit with Aunt Cindy when we have to do the ceremony?” Matt asks.  
“Yes, I’ll be a very good girl.” Charlie says.  
“Charlie, it might be scary when you get there, and I can’t hold you, so I need you to be brave for me ok? Sylvie asked Charlie.  
“Yes mommy. I’m brave.” Charlie said as she hugged her mommy’s leg.  
“I love you monkey.” Sylvie said to Charlie.

They got to the funeral and walked in together. Cindy took Charlie to sit with the Herrmann kids, Casey and Brett day next to Stella and Severide.

Cruz delivered the eulogy and made everyone cry, including Chief, which was a rare sight. When it was time for the ceremony Brett lined up and Casey helped carrying the casket. When it was over, Charlie went to play with the Herrmanns so Brett and Casey could have some alone time.

They went home and made dinner and ate together.

“How’s the arm?” Matt asked Sylvie.  
“Getting better, it hurts a little less everyday.” Sylvie said as she grabbed Matt’s hand.  
“That’s good. I bet Charlie’s happy to be on summer break the same time you get to be home.” Matt replied.  
“Yeah it’s good to be with my little one before she goes back to preschool in the fall.” Sylvie said. “She’s gotten so big, I almost can’t believe it.”   
“She has grown so much since the first time we met.” Matt said.  
“Matt, in all seriousness I have a question to ask you.” Sylvie said.  
“Ok Fire.” Matt replies.  
“What do you think about adoption?” Sylvie said “A baby brother or sister for Charlie?”   
“You know I love kids, but why not have our own?” Matt asked.  
“I was just thinking about how grateful I am to be adopted by a loving family, and if I could do that for a kid like me, I want to.” Sylvie explained.  
“Yes, Yes. I understand now. I want a big family, and if you think adoption is the best way, I’ll choose that.” Matt says understandingly.  
“You’re the best Matt Casey.” Sylvie said.  
“No you are Sylvie Evelyn Casey.” Matt said as he kissed her on the lips.  
“Also about becoming a Casey, I have the papers to switch Charlie’s last name to Casey, you just need to fill out your part.” Sylvie asked.  
“Oh yes, I’ll fill them out as soon as possible.” Matt replies.   
“Charlotte Elizabeth Casey.” Sylvie said. “Isn’t that just a gorgeous name.”  
“Yes. Our baby.” Matt said.  
“We will always be Brett’s but I’m also a Casey.” Sylvie says. “It’s an honor to be a Casey.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I laugh during part of this chapter, so I hope you pick up on the sarcasm like I do!

Tea Time

Charlie is at a playdate, while Stella and Brett take a visit to the firehouse.

“Aye hey look who it is?” Herrmann yelled.  
“Hey boys, and Foster.” Brett said.  
“Why’d you have to get hurt when she’s pregnant. You left me alone with these men.” Foster said jokingly   
“Believe me, it was not my first choice.” Brett said  
“Being pregnant in the middle of June is torture.” Stella said harshly.  
“Glad to see you guys are still in good spirits.” Mouch jokes.  
“Where’s Charlie?” Cruz asks.  
“She’s at a friends house.” Brett explains.  
“Aww, we will miss mini Sylvie.” Foster says.  
“What about real Sylvie?” Stella barked.  
“I will admit that if I were you, hanging with my mini, would be more fun.” Brett jokes.  
“Is it too late for me to bet on boy or girl?” Brett asks the house.  
“Nope, voting is on the whiteboard in the briefing room.” Herrmann says.  
“Ok, I’m the only one here with motherly intuition, so I better get this right.” Brett says sarcastically.  
“What about fatherly intuition?” Herrmann pipes.  
“It’s nothing like giving birth, believe me.” Brett says as she walks out.  
“Much less carrying a child.” Stella says as she puts her hand on her bump.  
“Who invited them?” Cruz asks.  
“Heard that!” Stella yells from the room.

The betting was for 3 things. The gender, weight, and date of birth. You were automatically out if you didn’t get the gender though. It was whoever was the closest wins. If you won you got $200. They had done this for all the 51 babies.

“My motherly instincts say it’s a girl.” Brett says.  
“My motherly instincts say it’s a boxer.” Stella jokes.  
“Oh Charlie was a boxer too.” Brett says.  
“I see a lot of bets on boys. I guess they assume we are going to have a mini Severide. I can’t handle one Severide, much less two.” Stella says.  
“Me and Matt have been certified as adoptive parents.” Brett blurts out.   
“Wait what.” Stella questions.  
“I want to give Charlie a baby brother or sister. My family got me when I was a few days old, and I want to give a baby like me a great life.” Brett explains.  
“Sylvie, that’s so great.” Stella says “Have you told anyone?”   
“No, not yet. I want to tell Charlie tomorrow when Matt gets off shift.” Brett replies.  
“Well I keep my mouth shut.” Stella says.  
“They said we have a chance to be matched in a few weeks.” Brett explained.  
“Wow, I’m so happy for you.” Stella says as she hugs Brett.


	9. Chapter 9

More Casey’s?

Matt and Sylvie spent the night with Charlie cuddled up on the couch together. They went out to breakfast the next morning, and Matt and Sylvie were going to talk to Charlie about a baby brother or sister.

“So Charlie, we have something we want to ask you?” Matt asks.  
“Ok,” Charlie replies.  
“So what would you think, if you got a baby brother or sister.” Sylvie asked.  
“Wait, I could be a big sister.” Charlie replied.  
“Yes.” Matt said.  
“I would love to have a baby brother or sister.” Charlie said excitedly.   
“Another question we have is, do you know what adoption is?” Matt asked  
“No what is it?” Charlie said.  
“So when I was a baby, and was born, my mommy and daddy put me up for adoption. They weren’t able to take care of me, so they decided that they wanted somebody else to raise me. That is how I got to my mom and dad today. So my parents weren’t the ones who gave birth to me, but they have had me since I was days old.” Sylvie explained to Charlie as best as she could.  
“So that means that grandma didn’t have you in her tummy.” Charlie questioned.  
“Yes monkey. She and grandpa gave me a home and a family to live with because the woman who had me in her tummy couldn’t take care of me.” Sylvie explained.  
“Are we gonna adopt a baby like you mommy?” Charlie asked.  
“Yes baby. We want to give a baby a home and a family like how my mommy and daddy did for me.” Sylvie said.   
“Mommy, I’m happy that I can get a baby brother or sister.” Charlie said. “Who is my daddy?”   
“Your daddy was once my boyfriend. Once he found out that I was gonna have you, he decided that it was best that he leave. He left me and you, but now it’s all ok, because you have a daddy.” Sylvie explained while rubbing Charlie’s hand.  
“I love my mommy and my daddy, because they love me.” Charlie said as she kissed Casey on the cheek.  
“Charlie baby, I know I may not be your birth father, but I’m your Daddy, no matter what anyone will say.”   
“I love you daddy.” Charlie says.  
“Monkey, can you go play while me and Daddy talk.” Sylvie asks Charlie.  
“Yes mommy. I'm playing with my new doggy.” Charlie says as she skips along down the hall.  
“So Matt, I have some news.” Sylvie says.  
“What is it babe?” Matt asks as he grabs Sylvie's arm that’s still in the cast.  
“We have been matched.” Sylvie says. “It’s twin boys, said to be due in 6 weeks.”   
“Twins. Boys.” Matt says shocked.  
“Yes two little Matt Casey’s.” Sylvie says with a huge smile on her face.  
“But you won’t have your cast off for another 8 weeks?” Matt questioned as he rubbed her casted arm.  
“Yes I know babe, but I talked with my doctor, and she said I could get the cast off in 6 weeks, if I take an extra week before going back to work.” Sylvie explained.  
“Oh ok. Why didn’t you tell Charlie?” Matt asked.  
“I didn’t want too much, too soon.” Sylvie said.  
“Yes. Are you sure your arm will be ready for swaddling babies in 6 weeks.” Matt questioned.  
“I’m sure. I am really excited to finally be extending our family.” Sylvie replies.  
“Oh baby, I’ve never been so excited in my life.” Matt said as he kissed Sylvie.  
“You're gonna be the best boy daddy.” Sylvie said  
“Boys to play hockey with, and some football.” Matt said.  
“No, no, no football. It’s too dangerous.” Sylvie said.  
“Says the parents who run into burning buildings for a living.” Matt says jokingly.  
“Wow Matt, way to ball bust me.” Sylvie jokes. “Oh by the way, I have an appointment to check on the healing of my arm tomorrow. I have a sitter for Charlie, since you are on shift.”   
“Oh that’s great. I hope it’s healing well.” Matt says. “You haven’t been crying yourself to sleep so I would assume the pain has been decreasing.”   
“Yeah mostly. Yesterday I accidentally bumped my elbow on the door while me and Charlie were playing, and I almost broke down from the pain.” Sylvie said while looking down at her arm.  
“Well maybe don’t play rough.” Matt joked.   
“How about we heat up some leftovers, and call it a night.” Sylvie asked.  
“Yeah, sounds great.” Matt says as he kisses Sylvie and rubs her fingers in the cast.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed Sylvie explaining part of her adoption story to her daughter. This was a fun chapter to write!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big one for Stellaride

It’s Time

“Monkey, I have to leave. Be good for your sitter. I’ll be back soon enough.” Sylvie said to her daughter.  
“Bye mommy. I hope your arm is all better.” Charlie said as she hugged her mommy goodbye.  
“Thanks baby.” Sylvie said.

Sylvie takes an Uber to Med, since she can’t drive herself yet. She arrives and goes to her doctor. Her doctor takes off her cast, and they get an x-ray. Her doctor puts on a new cast for Sylvie. The doctor tells her that she can get it off in 6 weeks, in time for her to adopt her baby boys. She leaves with her new cast.

On her way out she gets a call from Kelly.

“Hey man, what’s up?” Sylvie says.  
“Stella just called, and she’s in labor. She’s at Med right now, can you get to her?” Kelly asked.  
“Oh my gosh, uh yes. I’m actually at Med now. I’ll go right to labor and delivery.” Sylvie assures Kelly.  
“Tell her that we are on our way.” Kelly says.  
“Ok, see you soon.” Sylvie says as she hangs up

Sylvie rushes to labor and delivery and gets to Stella’s room. 

“Brett!” Stella exclaims.  
“A month early huh?” Brett asks.  
“Yeah, the doctors seem ok about it though. But how the hell did you deal with this.” Stella says as she grits her teeth.  
“Umm, Well let’s see. Lots of ice chips, and a foot massage.” Brett replies lightly.  
“Do you mind then?” Stella says while sliding her feet out from under the covers.  
“I’ll try.” Brett says while nodding her head to her broken arm.  
“Oh, sorry I forgot.” Stella said. “Wait, how the hell did you get here so fast?”   
“I was getting my new cast. I had just finished the appointment when Kelly called.” Sylvie said while rubbing Stella’s feet one handed.

Severide, Foster, Boden, and Casey all walk in.

“You weren’t kidding that you were close.” Kelly said to Brett.  
“Can someone please give me an actual foot massage instead of whatever the crap that child was doing?” Stella blurted out.  
“Anything for you darling.” Kelly said sarcastically.  
“It’s not my fault that I only have 1 hand.” Brett replied as she walked over to Casey.  
“How’s she doing really?” Boden askes Brett.  
“Stella is a little worried because she is a month early, but the doctors seem to think it’s all ok.” Brett tells them.  
“Oh that’s good.” Boden says. “How was your checkup?”   
“Well it’s coming off in 6 weeks.” Brett says happily.  
“Oh that’s great news. When can you come back to ambo? Chout has been hitting on me a little too hard.” Foster says.  
“I’ll need probably another month after the cast is off, but it’ll be soon enough.” Brett replies. “Oh shoot, I forgot to call Charlie’s sitter.”   
“I can go pick her up if you want?” Matt says.  
“Thanks Daddy. You can bring her here, but bring something to keep her entertained because labor takes time.” Brett says a little silly.   
“Wow you really are a super mom huh?” Foster jokes.  
“Well by tomorrow, we should have two!” Boden said.  
“Aww Chief, you love babies don’t you.” Brett teased.  
“Well when they are as darn cute as your little one, I would have to say so.” Boden said.  
“Well hopefully we will have a mini Stella walking around in no time.” Foster said.  
“All we need is a mini Foster?” Brett said as she nudged Foster.  
“No way, or at least not yet. I’m content being an Auntie for now.” Foster says.  
“Well we all know how I feel about Auntie Em.” Sylvie replies. “She’s quite a character.”   
“Well Uncle Chief is gonna go see Kidd now.” Chief said.   
“Aww it really is a 51 family isn’t it.” Foster says.  
“Yes, and I’m glad you are a part of it.” Brett says as she puts her good arm around Foster.  
“I love you partner.” Foster says.  
“I love you too!” Brett replies.

Brett continues to coach Stella through the labor process until Cindy gets there. Cindy sends Brett and Casey home while Stella is still in the process. Brett and Casey head home with Charlie to get some rest before baby Severide comes probably just after sunrise.

Sylvie walks into Charlie’s room and reads her a night time story. She finished the story and wants to share the news with her monkey girl.

“So monkey, you remember when we talked about a baby brother or sister?” Sylvie said. “Because in 6 weeks, you are gonna be a big sister to two baby brothers.”   
“I can have two baby brothers?” Charlie asks.  
“Yes, you are gonna be a big sister to twin baby brothers.” Sylvie explains.  
“Mommy I’m so happy.” Charlie says as she hugs her mommy.  
“I knew you would be.” Sylvie said, smiling.  
“Can I name them?” Charlie asked.  
“I’m gonna have to check with Daddy about that one.” Sylvie said. “Goodnight my little one.” She kissed Charlie and walked out of her room quietly.

She walks to Matt on the couch and sits down beside him.

“I told her.” Sylvie says.  
“Oh I’m so glad. How’d she take it.” Matt asks.  
“She seems really excited. I just don’t want her to feel left out when they come because it’s gonna be a lot to handle.” Sylvie explains.  
“Sylvie, you have always been her hero and you always will be.” Matt says. “As Foster said, you are a super mom, and with 2 extra boys, you’ll be an even greater mom.”   
“Thanks Matt, you always know what to say.” Sylvie replies. “I can’t thank you enough for what you have been for me and Charlie. I can’t wait to start this next chapter together.”   
“I can’t wait either.” Matt says.  
“When should we tell everyone?” Sylvie asks.  
“Let’s wait until after baby Severide comes, and then when it’s right, we can let them know.” Matt assures Sylvie.  
“Let’s snuggle up on the couch, and start brainstorming baby names.” Sylvie replies.  
“Sounds great.” Matt says as he escorts Sylvie to the couch.  
“I have some ideas.” Sylvie says.  
“Oh I figured you would.” Matt replies.  
Sylvie kisses Matt, and they start discussing some baby boy names.  
Sylvie fell asleep on Matt’s shoulder after an hour of discussing baby names. Matt propped up a pillow under Sylvie’s arm, and laid a blanket over top of her. He snuck up to bed quietly.

Sylvie woke up to a text from Kelly at about 5 am. She jerked awake, to realize she was on the couch. She rolled her shoulder around, and realized she had forgotten to take her pain meds after putting Charlie to bed last night. Her arm was throbbing, but when she opened her phone, she forgot all about that. 

*Baby Severide should be here in about 2 hrs.*-Kelly  
*On my way.*-Sylvie 

Sylvie quietly snuck into her room where Matt was asleep soundly on the bed. She quickly got ready without waking Matt. She left him a note saying she had left to go see Stella, she told him to text him when he gets up.

She takes an Uber to Med, and arrives just in time to see Stella before she gives birth.

“Hey.” Brett says as she walks in the room.  
“Oh good, you’re here.” Stella says thankfully.  
“How could I miss the birth of my niece or nephew?” Brett said as she walked over to the chair beside Stella.  
“This is the real deal huh?” Stella said while gasping for a breath.  
“Yeah, just slow deep breaths babe.” Kelly said as he comforted Stella.  
“Yes, listen to him. I know you’re tired, but you have to be strong for a couple more minutes.” Brett assures Stella.  
“But Brett…” Stella says.  
“No buts. If I did it, you can do it. Believe me Stella, you are by far the toughest woman I know.” Brett replies.  
“Thanks, but so are you.” Stella says.   
The doctor walks in and tells Stella that in the next few minutes, they should be able to meet baby Severide.  
The doctor spreads Stellas legs, and tells Stella that the next contraction that she needs to push.  
Foster had one leg, and Kelly’s mom had the other.  
“Ahh. Urrrgghh.” Stella grunts.  
Brett was holding Stellas left hand, and Kelly was holding the right.   
“Come on baby you are so close.” Kelly screams.  
“Think of the baby. It’ll block out the pain.” Brett tells Stella.  
“One more push.” The doctor says.  
“Ahhhhhhh.” Stella screams as she pushes with all her might.  
“Waaa, Waaa,”   
“You did it!” Kelly exclaims as he kisses Stella.  
“It’s a baby girl.” The doctor says as she cleans the baby off. “Would you like to hold her.” The doctor asks Stella.  
“Oh would I!” Stella says tiredly.  
She hands Stella the baby, and Stella looks down in amazement for what she had just done.   
“I’m so proud of you.” Brett says as she rubs the baby’s head.  
“You were right, this was so totally worth it.” Stella replies to Brett as she stares endlessly at her daughter.  
“Shaylyn Rose Severide.” Kelly says as Stella hands him the baby.  
“She would be so proud.” Matt says as he pops in. (Regarding Shay as the name)  
“When did you get here?” Brett asks Matt as she walks up to him, and kisses him on the cheek.  
“Just a few minutes ago. Charlie is in the waiting room with Boden and the Herrmanns.” Matt says as he walks over to look at baby Shay.  
“Wait they’re here?” Stella asks.  
“Yeah. I told them to come.” Kelly says.  
“I’m gonna take baby Shay and get her cleaned up. I’ll be back very soon.” The doctor explains.  
“You can send my visitors in.” Stella says.  
Boden walks in holding Charlie’s hand. And Cindy with Herrmann.  
“Mommy!” Charlie yells as she runs towards Sylvie.  
“Hey baby. You can come sit on my lap.” Sylvie says as she helps Charlie up to her lap.  
“Thanks chief.” Sylvie says as she strokes Charlie’s hair.  
“Your welcome.” Boden says. “How’s baby Severide?”   
“It’s baby Shay actually.” Stella says.  
“Kelly. She’d be so proud.” Boden says as he pats Kelly on the back.  
“Mommy did Auntie Stella have a baby?” Charlie asked.  
“Yes monkey. She had a little girl.” Sylvie says.  
“Like we are gonna get baby boys.” Charlie says.  
Sylvie looks at Matt with a shocked face.  
“What did she just say.” Stella says confused.  
“Oh god, here it goes. We are adopting twin boys in 6 weeks.” Sylvie says while looking down at the ground.  
“And you didn’t tell me?” Stella says abruptly.  
“We were gonna tell everyone a few days after baby Shay was born.” Matt explains.  
“I didn’t want to pile on to everything we have all been through in the last couple months.” Sylvie says.  
“Well what made you guys want to adopt.” Foster asked.  
“I was adopted as a child as most of you guys know. My parents got me when I was released from the hospital when I was a few days old. I was thinking about what a blessing it is to be adopted by a loving family, and me and Matt decided that for now if we can provide a forever family for a baby like I once was, that we should do it.” Sylvie explained while rubbing Charlie’s back.  
“Brett you should know by now that you don’t have to keep secrets from us. You shouldn’t have felt pressured to not tell us. We would have wanted to know about it as soon as you did.” Chief says lovingly to Matt and Sylvie.  
“Chief, I’m so happy that you think that. You are the best.” Sylvie says as she gets up and hugs Chief.  
“Well I guess we are gonna be welcoming 3 new babies to the 51 family.” Stella exclaims.  
“This makes so much sense now. You said you were getting your cast off in 6 weeks, but your original date was 8 weeks. And you said you would need about another month after that. Now I see you were being sneaky the whole time.” Foster replies to Brett.  
“Yes, because we all know that Sylvie Brett cannot keep a secret to save her life.” Herrmann jokes.  
“Who wants to be the first to hold Ms. Shaylyn Severide?” The doctor asks as she walks in with the baby.  
“Mom, how about you hold your first grand baby?” Kelly says to his mom Jennifer.  
“Yes please.” Jennifer replies.  
They spend the next couple hours passing around baby Shay.  
“Can I hold her?” Brett asks Stella.  
“And How do you expect to do that?” Stella replies  
“I’ll hold her head in my good elbow, and support her body with the forearm. I’ll take the cast arm and support the bottom of her.” Brett explains while taking off her sling.  
“Won’t that hurt?” Boden asks Brett.  
“Are you kidding? Watching everyone hold baby Shay and not being able to do it myself hurts way more than a little bit of pressure on my arm.” Brett explains.  
“Ok, but Brett I swear if you drop my baby…” Stella says.  
“Nonsense give her to me.” Brett interrupts.  
Foster cautiously gives Brett baby Shay. Brett gets her in her arms comfortably, and starts rocking her to sleep.  
“How the hell did you get her to fall asleep that quickly.” Stella questions Brett.  
“Auntie Sylvie is magical.” Brett replies while looking down at the little Stella.  
“Never underestimate my wife, she will always prove you wrong.” Casey says.  
“That is very true.” Foster says. “My partner ain’t to be messed with.”   
“Yes, even with a crappy arm, I still find ways to do what people say I can’t. Leaders lead, am I right?” Sylvie says.   
“See, exactly what I said.” Matt replied jokingly.  
“Can’t wait til you get back on the ambo!” Boden says.  
“Oh you couldn’t be more excited than I am!” Foster exclaims.

They stay a few more hours before Casey's head home. They spend the night playing games and reminiscing on old family memories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first appearance of baby Shay. She’s gonna be a cutie


	11. Chapter 11

Babies, Babies, and more Babies

Brett has just gotten her cast off and is headed home.

“Mommy! Daddy look, mommy’s arm is all better.” Charlie says running towards Sylvie.  
“Aww Monkey. It feels so good to hug you with both arms.” Sylvie says while hugging Charlie.  
“Hey Syl, come look at this.” Matt yells from inside their bedroom.  
“Coming!” Sylvie says as she runs to their room.  
“Matt, what’s this?” Sylvie asks. She walks in to find Matt with two freshly painted cribs.   
“I made these for the boys. Charlie helped paint them.” Matt says. “How’s your arm doing? I'm glad to see it after a while.”   
“Yeah. It feels really strange. I’m just so glad to be free from that stupid cast. I can finally shower like a normal human.” Sylvie replies.  
“Mommy can finally pick me up now.” Charlie exclaims.  
“I’ll try! You do realize that I haven’t held you in a long time. I might not be as strong as I used to be.” Sylvie says.  
“You’re my hero mommy. You are the strongest mommy ever.” Charlie says.  
“And you are gonna be the best big sister in the history of the world.” Sylvie said.  
“I know that for a fact!” Matt says.  
“Mommy, Daddy. When do the babies come?” Charlie asks.  
“Any day now monkey.” Matt assures Charlie. “That’s why I built the cribs today.”   
“Yes, and you did a very good job.” Sylvie replies.  
“I can’t wait to get our boys home.” Matt says.

They spend the rest of the day cleaning and polishing things up for a nursery. They don’t have enough room for the twins to have their own room, so for now they are gonna stay in Matt and Sylvie’s room while they look for a bigger home. They have been looking for a new place for a couple of months but have been frantically searching for the last few weeks. Everyday they seem to be more on edge about the babies. Sylvie is relieved that now the cast is out of the way and she can finally help out. 

It’s the next day and it’s a shift. Matt is the only one to leave, and Sylvie is at Stella and Kelly’s helping out the baby.

“How’s my favorite niece doing.” Brett says as she walks into their apartment.  
“Umm excuse me. You didn’t tell us you would be dropping by?” Stella said.  
“I just was being considerate and bringing by some baby girl clothes since we won’t be needing them.” Sylvie explains.  
“Aww you're the best Auntie!” Stella says while cradling baby Shaylyn.  
“I guess you don’t have to yell at me for holding her with one hand anymore.” Sylvie says while showing Stella her arm.  
“Oh wow! I didn’t even notice. I’m so sorry.” Stella says.  
“Aye hey it’s ok, it’s not like I was stuck in torture for 3 months.” Sylvie jokes.  
“I was stuck in torture for 8 months. Thanks to you baby Shay.” Stella says in a baby voice. “Oh hey, so do you know when you are gonna get your boys?”   
“No not yet. The birth moms due date is in 5 days, so I’ve been sitting on edge for a while now.” Sylvie explains.  
“Oh wow! I’m surprised you aren’t pacing around like a crazy woman.” Stella says jokingly.  
“My insides are.” Sylvie jokes. “So when do you plan on going back to work? It’s been 6 weeks since baby Shay arrived.”   
“It’s hard thinking about leaving her when she is so young, so I’m thinking anywhere between 2 weeks and a month.” Stella replies.  
“Yeah that sounds good. I was lucky to have a couple months with Charlie before I went to work at 51.” Sylvie says.  
“Did you ever worry about Charlie when you were on shift.” Stella asks sincerely.  
“Yeah I still do. It never stops, but you learn how to manage it.” Sylvie explains. “I’m not trying to scare you, but I want to be honest with you because I don’t want you to yell at me later.”   
“Wow you know me so well.” Stella replies.


	12. Chapter 12

Boys, Boys, Boys

The day had come for Sylvie and Matt to go get their boys. Matt was gonna have 3 weeks of furlough, and Sylvie had another 3 weeks of rehab before she could go back to work. They got a sitter to watch Charlie while they went to the hospital to go get their boys. They sat side by side in Matt’s truck and were smiling from ear to ear. Sylvie has spent the last few days getting everything ready for them. She got diapers, wipes, blankets, clothes, pacifiers, formula, and anything a baby could need. Charlie was going crazy thinking about them because she was so excited. Charlie had gone back to preschool 2 weeks prior to this day. Sylvie and Matt were gonna have 3 weeks of full-time twins, and then Sylvie would stay home an extra week before joining Matt back at 51.

“I can’t believe the day has finally come!” Sylvie exclaimed.  
“I know I’m so excited to see my boys for the first time.” Matt replied.  
“Matt, I can’t express to you how grateful I am for you. You stuck by me and Charlie at some of the lowest points. You helped me out when I had my cast, and I will always owe you for all that you have done for me.” Sylvie says.  
“Sylvie, when we got married, I vowed that I would always be with you through thick and thin, and I meant that. This is just me fulfilling the promises I made to the love of my life.” Matt explains while admiring Sylvie’s blue eyes.  
“How are you so good at knowing what to say? It’s a quality I love most about you Matt Casey.” Sylvie replies lovingly.  
“So we are for sure on the names now?” Matt asked.  
“Yes I believe so.” Sylvie says.  
“I can’t wait to see what they look like. I bet they are the most handsome boys in all of Chicago” Matt jokes.  
“Oh but they couldn’t be more handsome then you my darling.” Sylvie jokes about Matt.  
“Your cheesy jokes are what holds this family together.” Matt jokes.

They arrive at Med and are taken to the room to meet their boys. The mother has been taken from them. The mother was just incarcerated for a murder she had done 6 years ago. She opted to put her boys into adoption because there was no other option because the birth father had died. 

“Oh my goodness Matt, those are our boys.” Sylvie exclaims while looking through the window at the twin boys.  
“Aren’t they handsome.” Matt replies.  
“So this is baby A, and this is baby B.” The doctor explains to them while handing Sylvie baby A and Matt baby B.  
“Baby A is Lincoln Andrew Casey.” Sylvie says while looking down at her little boy with light colored hair and bright green eyes.  
“And baby B is Levi Brian Casey.” Matt says looking at little Levi in his arms. Levi looks almost the exact same as Lincoln, but has blue eyes.  
“Lincoln is 5lbs6oz, and Levi is 5lbs2oz.” The doctor explains to Matt and Sylvie.  
“That’s good for twins isn’t it?” Sylvie asks.  
“Yes it’s in the healthy range for twins.” The doctor says pleasantly. “The boys are healthy and as of right now they are both doing well.”   
“Yeah, I got tough boys right here.” Matt replies.  
“I’m gonna take you into a newborn room, and you guys will stay here for a day or two, and then you can take your babies home.” The doctor explains.  
“Ok sounds great!” Sylvie replies but she can’t stop looking at her little ones.

They take Sylvie and Matt into the room with their babies and they spend the next few hours there alone just holding their babies in awe.

Sylvie’s mom walks in with Charlie.

“Hey guys.” Evelyn says.  
“Oh hey. I didn’t know you were in town.” Sylvie replies.  
“How could I miss getting to see my grandsons.” Evelyn exclaims.  
“Mommy are those my baby brothers.” Charlie asks.  
“Yes Monkey, these are your baby brothers.” Matt replies to Charlie.  
“This is Lincoln Andrew, and that is Levi Brian.” Sylvie says while pointing out which is which.  
“Aww I love the names Sylvie.” Evelyn says.  
“Yes. Levi Brian is named after our friend Brian Zvonecek who died 3 months ago in the mattress factory fire, and Lincoln Andrew is after my friend Andrew Darden who died in a house fire 8 years ago.” Matt explains while handing Evelyn baby Levi.  
“Matt, you are gonna be a great boy dad.” Evelyn says to Matt.  
“Yes he is.” Sylvie agrees.  
“Mommy can I hold little Linky?” Charlie asks.  
“Yes Monkey come sit in this chair and I’ll teach you how.”  
Sylvie sits with Charlie in the chair while Matt and Evelyn share a conversation.  
“Mrs. Brett, your daughter is amazing. I just wanted you to know that.” Matt says to Evelyn.  
“Matt, everyday since you and Sylvie got married, when she would talk to me she always sounded so happy. This is the happiest she has been in a long time, and all the credit goes to you.” Evelyn replies to Matt sincerely.  
“Yeah. She has been on a roller coaster ride these last few months. The way she looks at those boys makes me know that we will be great parents because I have her to help me lead them.” Matt says.  
“My daughter has always exceeded people’s limits, and I don’t think she ever will stop.” Evelyn says.  
Just then The Severide’s, Boden, and Foster walk into the room.  
“Who is this little fella?” Foster says while looking down at baby Levi.  
“This is Levi Brian.” Matt says while handing Foster little Levi.  
“Aww, Otis would be so proud.” Stella says.   
“Yes, and this is Lincoln Andrew.” Sylvie says while walking over with Linky in her arms.  
“Darden would be a proud man.” Severide says while patting Casey on the back.  
“Looks like baby Shay is gonna have some playmates.” Stella says.  
“How did I end up with 3 babies in the span of 6 weeks?” Boden says.  
“Couldn’t tell ya” Brett replies.  
“So now that the cast is off? How long are you gonna be home with the boys before coming back to 51?” Stella asks Brett   
“Well I am required another 3 weeks of paid leave for rehab, and after that I might take a week or two of furlough. It just depends on how the boys are.” Brett explains to everyone.  
“You got lucky with the paid leave.” Stella jokes.  
“Yeah cuz otherwise we would be screwed.” Matt jokes.  
“I just can’t believe that I have been away from my ambo for 3 months.” Sylvie exclaims.  
“Yeah it’s been hella hard without you.” Foster says.  
“Aww it’s glad to know that I was missed.” Sylvie says.   
“As a matter of fact I’m coming back to 51 next shift.” Stella replies.  
“Oh wow! I bet you are excited to be back.” Matt replies.  
“Yes I am. But I’m gonna miss my little Shay bae when I’m gone.” Stella says while cradling her little one.

They spend the next 3 weeks at home with Levi and Lincoln. It’s Matt’s first shift back.

“Charlie honey, I’m gonna take you to preschool before shift, and momma will pick you up after.” Matt says while grabbing Charlie’s hand and taking her to the car.  
“Be safe Matt. I’ll text you if I need anything.” Sylvie says while they walk out.  
“Ok babies. Now it’s just you and me.” Sylvie says to the boys. “And please don’t give me too much trouble.   
Sylvie spends the whole day taking care of the babies. Halfway through the day she gets a knock on the door.  
“Who is it?” Sylvie yells from the hallway.  
“It’s your semi permanent babysitter.” Foster and Stella yell.  
“Ok, come in?” Sylvie says.  
“Look at you momma!” Foster says to Sylvie while Sylvie is holding Levi in her left arm and Lincoln in her right.  
“Give me little Levi.” Stella says.  
“Good you picked Levi because that arm was getting quite tired. It’s not what it used to be.” Sylvie explains.  
“I’ll take any baby at any time.” Stella says while rubbing Levi’s face.  
“I’m so glad that relief came. I was getting tired of trying to get these boys to sleep.” Sylvie says.  
“Auntie Em doesn’t usually come out during shift, but she will make an appearance to rock little Link to sleep.” Foster offers.  
“Oh I’ll happily take some time to clean up around here.” Sylvie says thankfully.  
“So when are you coming back?” Foster asks Sylvie.  
“2 more shifts, and then I’m back as PIC.” Sylvie says happily. “Off of me, how’s it like for you Stella to be back on truck as a momma.”  
“It was really hard the first few shifts, but now I use Shay as my motivation to save lives.” Stella explains.  
“Yeah she has been kicking butt ever since she got back.” Foster agrees.  
“Oh yeah, babies can do that to ya.” Sylvie jokes.  
“A broken arm and two babies, it looks good on you.” Foster jokes.  
“Yes, ma’am” Sylvie says while jokingly flipping her hair.  
*Ambulance 61 are you available for a police assist?*  
*Copy that dispatch, what’s the location.*  
*1265 Dayline Road*  
“Well you can set Levi and Lincoln on their cribs, and I’ll see you guys later.” Sylvie says.  
“See ya. Wouldn’t wanna be ya.” Foster jokes.  
“Miss you too!” Brett says sarcastically.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sylvie goes back to work, but can’t help but feel a little guilty about leaving her twins behind.

Back To Normal

“Charlie baby, tonight a babysitter is gonna watch you and the boys while me and daddy are on shift. Make sure to be a big helper. After the babies go to bed I’ll tell the sitter that you can stay up an extra 20 minutes to play.” Sylvie says while kissing Charlie on the head.  
“Mommy be careful.” Charlie says sincerely.  
“I will, I promise.” Sylvie assures Charlie.  
“You said that last time, and then you got hurt.” Charlie replies.  
“I know, but look I got better. If I got hurt again I would get better like last time.” Sylvie reminds Charlie.  
“Ok mommy.” Charlie replies. “I’m gonna miss you a lot.”   
“I’ll miss you too, but I’ll be home in the morning.” Sylvie says.  
“Ok, the boys are changed and fed. We are all good.” Matt says.  
“Ok thanks Daddy.” Sylvie says while kissing Matt on the cheek.  
“Daddy keep Mommy safe.” Charlie says to Matt.  
“Oh don’t worry baby, I’ll make sure Mommy is safe.” Matt assures Charlie.  
“Ok let’s hit the road.” Sylvie says while tossing Matt the keys.  
“Bye Charlie, we will be back in the morning.” Matt says.

They get Charlie off to preschool and head to 51 for Brett’s first shift back since her injury and babies.

“Hey Hey she’s back!” Herrmann yells happily as Brett walks in.  
“We missed you!” Kidd says.  
“Awe I missed you guys.” Brett says while giving them hugs.  
“How’s it feel to be back?” Foster asks Brett.  
“Surreal. That’s for sure.” Brett replies.  
“How’s the arm?” Mouch asks.  
“Great. A little shaky, but it feels like day and night from a few weeks ago.” Brett explains.  
“She built back her strength from swaddling all of those babies.” Matt jokes.  
“So how are the boys?” Cruz asks.  
“They have been sleeping pretty good, but little Linky is a fussy baby. Levi is an angel.” Brett replies.  
“Well he was named after Darden who was a goofball.” Severide jokes.  
“Yeah thank Casey for that one.” Mouch replies.  
“Well I’ll think of that next time he starts crying at 3 am.” Brett jokes while giving Casey the death stare.  
“Brett!” Chief says while waking into the common room.  
“Morning Chief.” Brett says respectively.  
“You are ready to be back?” Chief asks.  
“Yes. Doc said my arm is fully healed, even though it might take a few shifts to get back into the whole swing of things.” Brett replies.  
“I’m so glad. 51 has been lacking since you left.” Chief jokes.  
“I really missed you guys. Who knew time at home could be so boring even with endless entertainment from Charlie.” Brett jokes.  
“And those cute baby boys.” Foster replies.  
“Ok, go do your stuff.” Chief says to Brett referring to the ambo.

*Ambulance 61 man in distress 2573 East slidden Street*

“Ya ready for this?” Foster says to Brett while they are scrambling for the ambo.  
“Yes, I’m driving.” Brett says happily.  
“Yes PIC Brett.” Foster replies sarcastically.

They get called to a man with chest pains, and as a precaution they take him to Med. 

“Hey how was the call?” Casey says as Brett and Foster hop out of the ambo.  
“Just chest pains.” Brett replies. “Driving with the sirens on was more exciting.”  
“Well after driving trying to put babies to sleep, it’s probably a day and night difference.” Casey says.  
“Yes it is.” Brett replies.

They spend the next hours running around on calls. It was a busy day for them.   
Brett walks into Casey’s quarters 

“I’m a bad mom aren’t I?” Brett asks Casey.  
“What the hell makes you think that?” Casey replies.  
“My babies are only a month old, and I already left them.” Brett says while looking at Casey.  
“Sylvie. We adopted them because we loved them, and trust me they will know that always.” Casey replies.  
“What if Charlie is mad at us because we have been spending so much time with the babies?”Sylvie asks.  
“Sylvie, Charlie told us she wanted to be a big sister, and from the smile on her face, she loves it, you of all people should realize that.” Casey says. “You are just having a bit of motherly guilt.”  
“I guess you are right, but do you feel it?” Brett asks Casey.  
“I felt it everyday after the mattress factory fire, and especially after we got the boys. You weren’t here but every time I got in the truck I felt so guilty for leaving you alone with 2 newborns. I got over it by realizing that my boys wouldn’t expect me to give up what I love, they would want me to keep saving lives.” Casey replies.  
“Thanks Matt, you are the best dad.” Brett says while kissing Matt and walking out.

“Missing your boys?” Foster says as she sees Brett walk out of Casey’s office.  
“Yeah, how’d you know?” Brett replies.  
“I know you, and if you didn’t miss them, it wouldn’t be you.” Foster says.  
“Yeah they are just so little and helpless.” Brett replies.  
“Yes, but they have a great babysitter and a wonderful big sister to look out for them.” Foster comforts Brett.  
“Yeah you’re totally right. It’s just a hard adjustment after being home for so long.” Brett replies.  
“Yeah, but now you are healed up, and kicking butt like you were before.” Foster says.  
“I love you partner.” Brett says as she hugs Foster.  
“I love you too.” Foster says back.  
“Hey wait for me, I want in.” Stella yells while running to join the hug.  
“The 51 babes are back.” Foster says.  
“Yes, with 3 more members.” Stella replies.  
“How about wine and movies at my place tomorrow?” Brett asks. “We can have Casey and Sev watch the babies, and we can put Charlie to sleep upstairs so we can be downstairs.”   
“I’ll take any girl time I can get.” Foster says.  
“Ok 8 o’clock?” Stella asks.  
“Yep. Sounds like a plan.” Brett replies.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short Chapter, but a cute moment between our favorite ladies!

Girl Code Bro

It’s girls night at Sylvie's house. Sev and Casey were watching Levi, Lincoln, and Shay at Sev and Stella's house. Sylvie put Charlie to bed in her bed upstairs where it’s quieter. 

“So I have red wine, white wine, and rosè.” Sylvie asks Emily and Stella.  
“Rosè.” Emily says.  
“Make it 2.” Stella replies.  
“Ok and I’ll do the same.” Sylvie says while handing them a glass.  
“I miss girl time. We should do this more often.” Emily says.  
“Oh yes. Now Me and Charlie are outnumbered by boys.” Sylvie says.  
“So what are we gonna watch?” Stella asks.  
“Just turn on some stupid comedy, I could use a good laugh.” Foster replies.  
“Oh so you missed my cheesy jokes.” Sylvie replies.  
“No we missed you.” Foster says. “When I saw you under that rubble I was devastated. I felt like it was my fault you were over there, because I walked out completely fine.”  
“Woah that just got deep.” Stella blurts out  
“Foster, I had no idea you felt that way. Yeah it hurt like hell and it was horrible, but if I hadn't ended up under that rubble, me and Casey probably wouldn’t have adopted our two boys. What happened was actually more of a blessing than a curse.” Brett assures Foster.  
“I’m just so happy that you are finally back.” Foster replies.  
“I also have Foster to thank for my birthing buddy. She gave me a crappy foot massage which provided some great entertainment during labor.” Stella jokes.  
“Oh so we all benefited from Brett having a broken arm.” Foster jokes.  
“Yep.” Brett replies while laughing.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids and Firehouses! Sounds like fun!

Firehouse Buddies

Charlie’s preschool was on a visit to firehouse 51 while her parents were on shift.  
“Teacher, Teacher, my mommy and daddy work here.” Charlie said to her teacher as the school bus pulled up to the firehouse.  
“Oh well they will be happy to see you.” Her teacher replies.  
“Hey look who it is!” Cruz says as he sees that it is Charlie’s preschool class.  
“Uncle Joe!” Charlie screams as she runs to him.  
“Let me go get the Captain.” Cruz says while winking at Charlie.  
“Is that my monkey?” Casey says as he walks out with plastic fire hats for the class.  
“DADDY!” Charlie says as she runs to Casey.  
“Hi monkey. It’s so good to see you.” Casey says as he picks her up and kisses her forehead.  
“Charlie.” Her teacher says.  
“Looks like you need to go with your class.” Cruz says.  
“Mommy will be here in a minute.” Casey says as Charlie walks back to her class.

Cruz and Casey start talking to the kids about what happens at a firehouse and show them the trucks. The ambulance pulls up.

“Hey that’s my mommy.” Charlie says as she points to 61. Sylvie waves out the window while she parks the ambulance.  
“So this is our ambulance.” Casey says. “It is what comes when you get hurt, or if you feel sick.”  
“That’s my mommy.” Charlie says as she points to Sylvie walking over to them.  
“I didn’t know you guys were coming by today.” Sylvie says as she waves at Charlie.  
“It was a last minute thing, and Charlie seems to know her way around here very well.” The teacher says to Brett.  
“So my name is Sylvie, and I’m Charlie’s mom, but I also work here in the ambulance. Now who wants to see the back of the ambulance?” Sylvie explains.  
“Me!” The kids say. As they run to see the ambulance.  
Chief walks out.  
“Is that Charlie?” Chief says to Charlie.  
“Uncle Chief is the boss at the firehouse.” Charlie explains to her friends, while giving Chief a high five.  
“Yes and your friend Charlie is a part of this firehouse family.” Chief says to the kids. “She first came here when she was a baby with her mom.”   
“Who wants a tour of the firehouse.” Chief asks the class.  
“I can help,” Charlie offers.  
“Pick a fireman to be your buddy and we can walk around to see all the stuff.” The teacher explains.  
Charlie grabs her mom's hand, and Charlie helps lead the tour.  
They finish the tour and send the kids back to school. Charlie says goodbye to all her firehouse aunts and uncles.

After shift the next morning they (as in all of the Casey’s) are all sitting down having breakfast.

“So Charlie, did you enjoy visiting the firehouse yesterday?” Casey asks Charlie.  
“Uh huh. All my friends thought it was so cool that my mommy and daddy put out fires.” Charlie explains.  
“Oh wow! When I was your age we went to the local firehouse, and I remember how cool all of the trucks looked and when I got to ride in the ambulance I knew that I wanted to be a paramedic when I grew up.” Sylvie explains to Charlie while spoon feeding Lincoln.  
“I want to be a firefighter when I grow up. I want to get in the truck and wear the cool jacket like daddy does.” Charlie says.  
“Oh well then. You will be the best firefighter any of us have ever seen.” Matt says to Charlie while pulling her hair away from her face.  
“She’s a brave girl, just like her daddy.” Sylvie says while looking at her blue eyed girl.

They drop Charlie off at preschool, and decide it’s time for them to start packing up the apartment because they found a house to move into. They are gonna move in 2 weeks. The house is a 2 story 4 bedroom 3 bath house. It’s down the street from the Herrmanns and not too far from the firehouse.


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This will feature a bit of a backstory, and I hope you like it!!

Memories and Moving Day

They loaded up the truck with their final belongings and said one last goodbye to the apartment.

“I remember the first time I walked into this apartment. It was about 5 years ago and Charlie had just been born. I ran off to Chicago in hopes for a better life for Charlie. I walked in here and remember feeling so good. It felt like I was meant to be here. Who would’ve thought that almost 5 years later I would be married and up to 3 kids.” Sylvie says while starting to tear up.  
“I remember I swung by here after shift a couple weeks after you started working at 51. You answered the door with baby Charlie in your arms. I was shocked because at the time only the Chief knew that you had a kid. You were almost as shocked as I was to see your Lieutenant at the door of your home. You welcomed me in immediately and told me all about Charlie and why you left Fowlerton. Not in a million years did I think that we would be married and that baby of yours would be my 4 almost 5 year old daughter, and that we would have the greatest boys in history.” Casey said while giving Sylvie a kiss.  
“This apartment has so many great memories. But I know that we are gonna raise our boys in a much better house than this one.” Sylvie says to Matt.

They get to the house and some of their friends show up to help them unpack. They unload the truck and get everything necessary unpacked. 

“So Charlie, this is your room.” Sylvie says. Charlie’s room is a good sized room with a big window in the middle. It’s upstairs 2 rooms away from Matt and Sylvie’s.  
“I loooove it!” Charlie exclaims.  
“Do you want to sleep in here tonight?” Sylvie asks.  
“Can I sleep with you and Daddy? I'm not used to this room yet.” Charlie replies.  
“Of course you can. We will make sure you are safe.” Matt says.  
“We have a surprise for you.” Sylvie says to Charlie. “It’s downstairs, follow me.”  
Sylvie leads her downstairs and to her surprise, it’s a new toy fire truck and ambulance that she can ride in.  
“I love it!” Charlie exclaims.   
“Look it has 81 for the truck I lead, and 61 for mommy’s ambulance.” Matt explains while picking Charlie up and putting her in the truck.  
“So I can be a real firefighter!” Charlie says.  
“Now that we have a backyard for you to play in, these trucks will be of great use.” Sylvie replies.  
“I love them mommy!” Charlie says.  
“How about we order pizza for everyone and we can play.” Matt asks as Foster, The Herrmanns, Mouch, Severide, Stella, and Ritter walk in.  
“Charlie,” Kenny (the youngest Herrmann) says as he runs up to Charlie.  
“Hop in the ambulance and we can play firefighter.” Charlie says happily.  
“Oh kids that can stand on their own feet, and are potty trained. What a lovely thing!” Stella jokes.  
“Aren’t you rocking the twin look!” Mouch says to Brett because she has both of her boys strapped to her chest in a vest.  
“Yes, double the babies, double the love.” Sylvie says while kissing each boys’ head.  
“Hey, Sylvie and Matt if you want I can take Charlie for the night so you can have some alone time.” Cindy offers.  
“I’m gonna ask Charlie, but I’m sure she would love too!” Sylvie replies.  
She asks Charlie and Charlie says yes because she wants to keep playing with Kenny because they are about 2 years apart.  
“Oh Cindy it’s so kind of you, she would love too!” Sylvie says while patting Cindy on the back.  
“Pizza’s here!” Severide calls.  
“I got it!” Casey says while running and paying for the pizza.  
“We have cheese, pepperoni, meat lovers, and margarita chicken.” Matt says as he sets the pizza on the counter.  
They spend the rest of the night talking and eating pizza in their new house.   
After everyone leaves, they go upstairs to get the boys ready for bed.  
“So Link how about we get a fresh diaper and a nice blue jumper?” Matt says while changing Lincoln’s diaper.  
“Looks like Levi had his fair share of extra milk.” Sylvie says while holding up Levi’s stained red jumper.  
“Woah momma, we don’t want sumo wrestlers.” Matt says.  
“Oh says the person who almost ate a whole pizza.” Sylvie says while coming up to Matt and rubbing his abs.  
“Oh we feel like that huh?” Matt says while kissing Sylvie’s lips.  
“How about we lay the boys down and get to it?” Sylvie says while winking at Matt.  
“Oh it’s on.” Matt says while stripping off his shirt and laying Lincoln on the crib.  
They got down on the bed together and had some fun. The babies kept quiet and overall they had a great first night in their new place.

“So fun night huh?” Sylvie says while hopping out of bed to tend to Levi because he woke up crying.  
“Wow a whole 6 hours of sleep.” Matt says while hopping out of bed to change Lincoln’s diaper.  
“You want coffee?” Matt asks Sylvie  
“Yes this momma runs on coffee.” Sylvie replies while cradling Levi back to sleep.  
They go sit together at the kitchen table and have some small talk.  
“So I’ve been meaning to ask, how’s the arm after being back to 51?” Matt asks.  
“Well the elbow is a little stiff every now and then, but I rarely ever have any pain. Just some lingering effects of being stuck in the same position for 3 months.” Sylvie explains while pointing out the part of her arm that can get stiff.  
“I know it was hard for you the first shift back, and we have to put our marriage on hold during the shift, but I just wanted to check in.” Matt says while rubbing Sylvie’s hand.  
“Love you.” Sylvie says while kissing Matt’s cheek.  
“Love you most.” Matt says.  
*faint crying from the boys upstairs*  
“Your kidding, it’s only been 15 minutes.” Sylvie says while waking up the stairs to see which boy is crying.   
“Don’t you just love them.” Matt replied sarcastically, still sitting at the table.  
“How bout you get your butt up here and come help me?” Sylvie jokes back.


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is where it could get controversial for some fans of Dawsey. I am not an anti-Dawson person. And she deserves a happy life.

Firehouse Thanksgiving with Old Friends

Thanksgiving falls on shift, so Boden let’s the people on shift bring their immediate family because they don’t want them to miss time with their family.

“Look who it is. The Casey family has arrived.” Herrmann yells from the couch while Casey arrives holding Charlie, and Brett with each baby in a car seat in her hands.  
“You are lucky I like cooking because this is the only time I cook at the firehouse.” Brett says.  
“Who said you are cooking?” They hear from a voice coming through the back door by the kitchen.  
“Wait, Peter Mills, is that really you?” Brett says as she sees Mills appear with his hands full of food.  
“Surprise!” Mills says.  
“Holy hell, it’s been a long time.” Brett says as she runs up to help him unload the groceries.  
“Is that seriously little baby Charlie?” Mills says as Charlie walks up to her mom giving Mills a hug.  
“Yes she’s almost 5 now, but last time you saw her she was what, like 1 ½.” Brett asks.  
“Yeah she was just barely talking. Who are those little boys over there?” Mills replies.  
“That’s little Lincoln Andrew in the blue and Levi Brian in the green.” Casey says.  
“I see you and Casey finally tied the knot.” Mills replies.  
“Yeah about 6 months ago, and then we adopted those little boys about 3 months ago.” Casey explains.  
“Hey guys.” They hear from another faint voice in the back.  
“No freaking way! Dawson in the house!” Mouch yells as Dawson emerges with a baby in her arm with a kid about the age of Charlie holding her other hand.  
“No way, the firehouse females are all mommas now.” Stella says as she walks in with baby Shaylyn in her car seat.  
“Holy Hell, it’s a firehouse reunion!” Severide says while running up to Mills and Dawson.  
“Chief, did you know they were coming?” Casey says while Chief walks in.  
“Yes, they told me last week, and I wasn’t gonna pass up on a Peter Mills turkey.” Chief says.  
“Can somebody please explain to me what’s happening?” Foster says.  
“Ok everyone gather at the table with your children, and we can all catch up.” Chief says.  
“Ok so Mills and Dawson have got some serious explaining to do.” Mouch says.  
“Well, when I moved to Puerto Rico 2 years ago, I was asked to go to an event in NC. While I was there I texted Mills to see what he was up to since he moved there about 4 years ago. I met up with him at their family’s restaurant, and we hit it off like we did a long time ago.” Dawson explains.  
“About a year had gone by and we had been texting non stop. I decided that I would move to Puerto Rico and open a restaurant there after the one in NC was doing really well. I opened a restaurant called Mills Grilled Island Food. We have been in business for about a year. A few weeks of being together we decided to get married officially. Then came along little Declan. Declan was adopted when he was 3, and his little brother Keaton was adopted as a newborn. Gabby met Declan in her camp, and fell in love with him, and I did too. Keaton is now 1 and Declan is now 4.” Mills explains while Declan sits on his lap.  
“Oh wow! What a love story.” Stella says.  
“Ok now Brett and Casey have some more explaining to do.” Dawson says jokingly.  
“So we all know about Charlie. Mills met Charlie when she was just a baby. And Dawson left when Charlie was 2 almost 3.” Sylvie says.  
“We started dating about 6 weeks after Dawson left, and on Valentine's Day I proposed to her. We got married on May 11th. And in true Brett fashion, the first shift back from our honeymoon in the mattress factory fire she gets a broken arm.” Matt explains.  
“I was stuck in a cast and sling for 3 months. In the span of those three months me and Matt talked a lot about adoption. Mills never knew this, but I was adopted at birth. I wanted to do the same for babies like me, so we agreed to try. A month into my broken arm I found out that we had been matched to 2 twin baby boys that were going to be born in 6 weeks. I coaxed my doctor into letting me get the cast off 2 weeks early and we got these boys. They have been a joy every day. And Charlie has been the best big sister.” Sylvie says while cradling Lincoln.  
“Wow so you have had an eventful year.” Mills says to Brett.  
“Yes it has been quite a year. So much to be thankful for.” Sylvie expresses.  
“I’m gonna have Charlie and Declan go play with Tuesday and Stella and Severide can spill the beans next.” Casey says.   
“Ok so I’m gonna introduce myself to Mills because we haven’t met yet.” Stella says as she shakes Mills hand.  
“So me and Severide have been dating officially for about 2 years. And one day we found out that we were having a baby. On the same day that Brett and Casey told us about their engagement we broke the news about the baby. I worked in the truck til I was 12 weeks, and then I did 12 hr shifts in the bowl pen. In my opinion being pregnant was ok. It wasn’t fun not getting to ride in the truck, but I did get to help out Brett after she got hurt. Let’s just say that child struggled for a while, and it was kinda funny.” Stella jokes.  
“Hahaha watching your best friend in pain is funny?” Brett replies sarcastically.  
“Ok imma continue now. So me and Sylvie hung out a lot during her injury and my pregnancy. And at 35 weeks I went into labor. I had just arrived at the hospital when Brett came strolling into my room. At first I was like holy hell how did she get here so fast. We talked and she gave me a sad one handed foot massage, and then Kelly, Emily, Casey, and Chief arrived.” Stella says.  
“Yeah she was in labor for about 16 hours, and then she gave birth to baby Shaylyn Rose Severide. Shaylyn after Shay because that’s what we call her. I had 3 weeks of furlough and then Stella took 6 weeks of maternity leave. We had some fun with Brett and her boys.” Kelly explains.  
“And then I went back on the truck for 6 shifts, and then I went to ambo for the final 2 before Brett returned.” Stella says.   
“Oh wow! This has been quite a crazy year, but things have been settling down the last 2 months.” Brett says. “It’s nice to be having a big firehouse family reunion.”   
“It’s so nice to be back here.” Mills replies.  
“I’m gotta go change the boys, but I’ll be back.” Brett says while picking up the diaper bag and walking to the bathroom with each boy in her arm.  
“Let’s make it a party.” Dawson says as she grabs her bag and joins her changing Keaton.  
“Make it 3!” Stella says while picking up baby Shay.  
“Supermom!” Casey exclaims as they all head towards the bathroom.  
“So how’s Brett actually doing?” Mills asks. “I mean she has dumped a million things on her lap in the last few months.”  
“When she first got hurt she was devastated because we know how much she loves work, but after we got the boys, she has been in such a better mood. She loves those boys like she loves Charlie, and she has put her all every day and night into them. She is an inspiration to me.” Matt replies.  
“That girl is one of the toughest women I’ve ever known.” Foster says  
“Oh I’m sure she’d say the same about you too!” Mills replies to Foster  
“I’m so glad to work with such strong women.” Foster replies.  
“They are some great leaders.” Boden states.  
“It’s so glad to be back with you guys. I never knew how much I missed this ol firehouse.” Mills jokes.

Mills and Brett teamed up to prepare some great thanksgiving food. They all ate together like many years ago. They named the turkey Otis after Otis. Mills and Dawson were going to be in town for another 3 days, so they decided to meet up a few days after thanksgiving. 

Mills and Dawson brought their kids to The Casey house.

“So when did you guys move here?” Gabby asks as she sets Declan on the ground to go play with Charlie in the truck and ambulance.  
“A few weeks ago. The realtor got the offering price way down, so we took it. Charlie seems to really enjoy her bigger bedroom with space for her toys.” Sylvie explains.  
“Yeah this place is nice.” Peter says.  
“I’m gonna go put the boys down for a nap, and then we can talk in the living room.” Sylvie replies as she grabs a boy in each arm, and goes upstairs to let them sleep.  
“Ok sounds great.” Peter says as Matt shows them to the couch.  
Matt hears some crying coming from upstairs. “Looks like we got a fussy one.” Matt says.  
Sylvie walks back downstairs with Levi in her arms. He is crying. She is cradling him to try and get him to sleep.  
“He doesn’t want to sleep, so I’m gonna keep rocking him until he falls asleep. I’m sorry for the loudness, but with two of your own babies, I’m sure you are used to it though.” Sylvie says while bouncing up and down little Levi.  
“Oh it’s ok. We are well aware of the constant crying struggle.” Gabby replies.  
The crying slowly comes to a halt.  
“Oh you did it.” Matt whispers.  
“Shh. I’m gonna hopefully go lay him down, wish me luck.” Sylvie whispers while tiptoeing you the stairs.  
“She loves babies doesn’t she. I mean we saw what she was like with baby Charlie, and we see how much love flows out of that woman.” Gabby says.  
“Yeah she truly loves those boys.” Matt replies.  
“So what’s been going on in the island?” Sylvie says as she walks back down.  
“Well I’m working at the restaurant for about 9 hrs a day. Gabby does 6-8 hour daily shifts at the site. It’s really a great place to raise a family. The culture is so rich, and it is just a wonderful place to be.” Peter explains.  
“So let’s talk about how we both have adopted.” Matt asks.  
“So I believe we know why you guys have adopted, and why Sylvie wanted to adopt, but what was the deciding factor in the adoption.” Peter asks Sylvie and Matt.  
“Well after Stella became pregnant I realized that I wanted to expand our family. After we got married and I got hurt, we -well I- decided to look into adoption. I spent time talking to my parents about what it was like adopting me as a baby. They said it was a blessing even though I was a very inquisitive child and constantly pressured my parents about my birth family. I still have no contact with them, but at this point in my life I have no interest in finding them. Lincoln and Levi’s birth father died from a drug overdose, and their mother was found guilty for a murder 6 years after she had done it. I knew I wanted Charlie to become a big sister before she got too old to be close with them. I saw how Stella was handling pregnancy and with my injury I just decided that for now I was gonna try to adopt.” Sylvie explains to them.  
“Yeah as I told Gabby many years ago, I didn’t mind not being the birth father as long as I was the only father my kids ever knew. When Sylvie sat me down and told me all about adoption and what it has done for her. I was excited because I too had been having the desire to expand our family ever since our marriage. I was hesitant to support Sylvie at first because she was coaxing the doctors to let her get her cast off early. But when we got the boys her face lit up and she seemed so happy. The smile on her and Charlie’s face gave me so much comfort. They have been my rock this whole time. It’s honestly so crazy how much the boys look like us. I cannot believe that they both have blonde hair like me and Sylvie and they both have blue eyes even though Lincoln’s were born green. The last few months have been a whirlwind, but it has been so worth it.” Matt explains and gives Sylvie a kiss.  
“It is quite crazy how much they look like you guys. When I first saw them I was like I didn’t know that Brett was going to have more kids.” Peter says.  
“After having 4 months away from my ambulance I decided that I was not gonna have kids for a while longer. I just wanna spend time with my kids before they grow up.” Sylvie replies.  
“Yeah I’m just so happy that it has worked out for both of us. We may live far apart, but we'll always have this friendship.” Peter says.  
They spend the rest of the evening chatting and playing with Charlie and Declan


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy some cute mother daughter moments, and some other dad and daughter moments too!

Birthday Girl Fever

“Mommy!” Charlie yells from her room.  
“Coming” Sylvie yells as she hops out of bed and runs to Charlie’s room.  
“Mommy my tummy hurts.” Charlie says as Sylvie comes to her bedside.   
“Baby let me get you some medicine.” Sylvie replies.  
“Mommy it hurts I don’t like it.” Charlie screams.  
“I’m gonna get you medicine and it will make you all better.” Sylvie says while running back to her room to get the medicine.  
“What’s wrong Sylvie?” Matt says as he hops out of bed.  
“I think Charlie has got a stomach bug. Don’t go near her because we don’t want to give this to either of the boys.” Sylvie says as she grabs some medicine and walks out.  
“Ok. Are you sure?” Matt asks.  
“Yes. I’ll take care of Charlie, and you are on baby duty until this thing passes.” Sylvie replies.  
“Ok I’ll make sure the boys are ok.” Matt says.  
“I got you some medicine monkey.” Sylvie says as she hands the medicine to Charlie.  
“Mommy but tomorrow is my birthday. I don’t wanna be sick.” Charlie says.  
“I know, monkey. Being sick is no fun. One time I was sick on my birthday, and I was really upset. But then my mommy stayed home from work, and we got to watch movies and snuggle up on the couch together.” Sylvie explains while picking Charlie up and taking her to the couch in the living room.  
“Mommy can I have some juice?” Charlie asks as Sylvie sets her down on the couch.  
“Yes baby. Just so you know, we kinda need to stay away from the twins because we don’t wanna get them sick.” Sylvie says while handing Charlie a glass of juice.  
“Ok mommy. I love you.” Charlie says to Sylvie.  
They spend the next couple of hours on the couch with Sylvie telling Charlie stories and comforting her.  
“Mommy I’m tired.” Charlie says as she leans her head on Sylvie’s lap.  
“I’m gonna take you back up to bed then.” Sylvie says while picking Charlie up and taking her to her room.  
“I’m sorry that I kept you up all night mommy.” Charlie says.  
“Oh it’s ok I’ll do anything for you my little monkey.” Sylvie says while tucking Charlie under the covers.  
“I love you mommy.” Charlie says as she closes her eyes to sleep.  
Sylvie walks into her bedroom where Matt is sleeping with the boys on the bed beside him.  
“Good morning sunshine.” Sylvie says to Matt.  
“How’s Charlie doing?” Matt asks.  
“She threw up twice last night, but she says that her tummy is feeling better. We laid on the couch together and I just put her down for bed. I’m gonna call Boden and tell him I’m gonna need a personal day. If you could stay home that would be great, but I understand if you can’t.” Sylvie asks Matt.  
“I think I can probably get a furlough day.” Matt replies.  
“I’m gonna go call Boden.” Sylvie says while grabbing her phone.  
*Good morning Chief this is Brett. We had a rough night here at the Casey house. Charlie seems to have gotten a stomach bug. I spent the night with her on the couch, and if you don’t mind could I take a furlough day. I don’t wanna get anyone sick at the firehouse. I’m sorry for the late notice. Casey also wants to know if he can do half shift. I need him to watch the boys because I don’t wanna get them sick either.” Brett says on the phone to Chief Boden.  
“Yeah Brett I understand and I appreciate you looking out for the firehouse. I know it’s hard when one kid gets sick and tries not to give it to the others. Casey might have to come in for a couple hours until I can find a replacement Captain.” Chief says to Brett.  
“Thank you Chief.” Brett replies.  
“Anytime Sylvie.” Chief says as he hangs up the phone.  
Sylvie walks back into the bedroom where Casey is.  
“I’m all good, but Boden says you need to go in for the first couple hours before they can find a replacement Captain.” Sylvie explains to Matt.  
“Ok I’ll go get ready.” Matt says. “Are you ok to be with the boys while I’m gone?”  
“Yeah I’m gonna get cleaned up and watch the boys til Charlie wakes up.” Sylvie says.  
“I can change their diapers and get them ready while you get yourself ready.” Matt offers.  
“Thanks Matt.” Sylvie says.  
Sylvie gets ready and takes the twins downstairs and starts to feed them.   
“I’m headed to shift, but I’ll be back as soon as my replacement arrives. Tell Charlie that daddy loves her and I’ll bring her back something special for her birthday.” Matt says as he grabs his bag and heads out.   
“Love you.” Sylvie says.  
Sylvie straps the boys to her chest and starts to get some stuff ready for Charlie’s birthday even though she’s not feeling well.  
Sylvie makes cupcakes and wraps up some presents. The boys fall asleep on Sylvie so she lays them back down in their cribs. She goes to Charlie’s room to check on her.  
“Mommy?” Charlie whispers.  
“Yes baby.” Sylvie replies as she steps into her room.  
“What time is it?” Charlie asks.  
“About 11.” Sylvie replies.  
“Where’s Daddy?” Charlie says.  
“He’s finishing up some things at work but he will be home soon.” Sylvie replies. “How do you feel?”   
“My head hurts but my tummy is better.” Charlie replies while hugging Sylvie. Sylvie feels her forehead and can tell that she has a fever.  
“Oh baby I think you have a fever. I’m sorry that you feel bad. What do you say if I make you a smoothie and we snuggle up on the couch together.” Sylvie asks Charlie.  
“Banana smoothie.” Charlie replies.  
Sylvie picks Charlie up and sets her down on the couch with a blanket. Sylvie makes her a banana smoothie and gets her some movies to pick from.  
“We have Tangled, Lion King, Ariel, Cinderella, and Aladdin. Which one do you want to watch?” Sylvie asked Charlie as she brought her the smoothie.  
“Can we watch Ariel?” Charlie asks.  
“Yes I love that movie you know.” Sylvie replies as she turns on the Little Mermaid. “Snuggle up on my lap. I promise it’ll make you feel better.”  
“Thank you mommy. I love you.” Charlie replies as she puts her head down on Sylvie’s lap.  
They watch about half of the movie before Charlie falls asleep on Sylvie's leg. Sylvie lays her head down on a pillow and falls asleep as well.

Matt finishes up his work and heads home with a new stuffed animal for Charlie’s birthday. He walks in the house to find Charlie and Sylvie sleeping on the couch together. He stops to admire his two girls. Both with equally blonde and curly hair. Both peacefully sleeping. He can’t help but feel relaxed and elated. He walks up the stairs to the boys room to check on them. They are awake in their cribs.

“Alright someone needs a change.” Matt says as he picks up Link and changes his diaper. 

Matt ends up changing both Levi and Link. He walks back downstairs with the boys to check if they have gotten up yet. Sylvie has just woken up and saw that Matt was home.

“Hey baby.” Sylvie says as Matt is walking down the stairs with a boy in each arm.  
“Hey Sylvie, how's Charlie?” Matt asks.  
“She’s running a low fever, but the stomach ache has subsided.” Sylvie explains.  
“Do you think she is up for some birthday celebrations?” Matt asks while setting the boys down.  
“She’s been really tired, but we will see when she gets up. She’s definitely upset that she’s missing being with her friends on her birthday.” Sylvie explains.  
“I’m sure she’s glad that you are home with her.” Matt assures Sylvie while watching the boys crawl around on the floor.  
“Daddy?” Charlie says as she wakes up.  
“Look who’s awake. The birthday girl!” Matt exclaims.  
“Do you wanna open your gifts?” Sylvie asks Charlie.  
“Yeah but can I have some more medicine first?” Charlie asks.  
“Yes coming right up.” Matt replies.  
Sylvie hands Charlie the medicine and she gets the presents for her.  
They open up all the presents and Charlie gets a new doll, some hair stuff, and a stuffed animal.  
“Mommy I’m gonna name her Ebe (eebee)” Charlie says as she hugs the stuffed cat Matt got her.  
“I’m glad you like it.” Matt says.

They spend the rest of the day laying around on the couch and making sure that Charlie has a good day even though she isn’t feeling too well.


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First glimpse on many Fowlerton moments to come!

A Crazy Christmas

It’s Christmas Day and they are on shift. It has been 2 weeks since Charlie got sick and they are all good now. 

Brett grabs some coffee and sits at the table next to Cruz and Foster.

“Morning Brett.” Foster says.  
“Merry Christmas partner.” Brett replies.  
“Are you guys going anywhere fun after shift?” Cruz asks them.  
“My mom picked up the kids yesterday and they are in Fowlerton with my brother. Me and Casey are headed to Fowlerton after shift. We had a mini Casey Christmas yesterday before they left.” Brett explains.  
“Sounds fun. My girlfriend and I are having dinner after shift, and then I’m gonna visit my dad for lunch before next shift.” Foster replies.  
“Nice, me and Chloe are headed to her parents house after shift, and when we get back we are gonna have dinner with Leon.” Cruz says.

*Ambulance 61, Truck 81 Man down from unknown causes 4561 South Lairmy*

“Uh oh it’s a christmas disaster.” Brett says as she runs out to the ambulance.

They arrive on scene to find out that a Christmas tree had fallen on a man and he was trapped under it. Brett gives the man some sedation so they can get a line in so they don’t risk any further damage. Casey and the rest of the truck start to extricate and they get him out safely. They drop off the victim at med and find out that he has a few broken ribs, but will make a full recovery.  
They all head back to the firehouse.

“So I never thought I would have seen a Christmas tree down call.” Foster jokes.  
“One time me and Mills got kidnapped on Christmas Eve and that was the most eventful day I’ve ever had.” Brett says.  
“Yeah I remember that. Donna gave birth in the back of the squad and Mills and Brett went off the grid and performed surgery on their captor.” Cruz explains to Foster.  
“How’d they find you guys?” Foster asks Brett.  
“I left a secret trail of supplies and Dawson caught onto my plan just before me and Mills were gonna be shot to death.” Brett replies. “Now that you say so, I’m gonna whip up something that I taught Cruz a long time ago, I’m sure he knows what I’m referring to.”   
“Wait, are you gonna make Santa bites?” Cruz asks Brett.  
“What are Santa Bites?” Foster replies.  
“Oh you’ll see.” Brett says.  
Brett and Cruz head to the kitchen and start to prepare their throwback surprise.  
“Sylvie’s cooking, what’s the occasion?” Herrmann asks.  
“Before I tell you, if anyone asks me to cook for them, I will never make a single thing ever again. I already cook for a family of 5 at home, and I will not do it here.” Brett states harshly.  
“Holy crap are those Santa Bites?” Mouch says abruptly.  
“Wait, the double overhead shacka thing you made for Christmas like 4 years ago.” Herrmann asks.  
“Yes the same day me and Mills got kidnapped.” Brett jokes.  
“Brett, why dont you cook more often?” Stella says as she walks in.  
“If you want me to cook for you, just marry me like Casey did. Or come live in my house and I’ll cook for you if you change my babies’ diapers.” Brett jokes.  
“I’d rather eat your great food once every five years than change any more diapers.” Herrmann jokes.  
“Ok they’re done.” Cruz says as he pulls the Santa bites out of the oven.  
“What are they?” Foster asks.  
“Just try one, you will not regret it.” Herrmann says.  
They all grab one and take a bite.  
“Holy hell Brett I might rethink that baby offer.” Foster replies.  
“Just as good as I remember.” Mouch says while patting Brett on the back.  
“So I’m gonna take these now and I’ll see you guys later.” Stella says as she takes the tray and walks out with a smirk on her face.

*Ambulance 61 man in distress 4021 Shakes Drive*

“So it’s that kinda day.” Brett says as the rush to the ambo.

They arrive on scene to find a man with trouble breathing sitting in an alleyway. They start to examine him when they both get hit in the back of their head with something and are knocked unconscious. A man loads them in the back of his car and takes them to an unidentified warehouse. He ties them each to a pole with zip ties.

Brett wakes up with a nasty headache and looks around to see Foster's head bleeding.  
“Foster.” Brett mumbles.”Foster you ok?”   
“Huh, what, where are we?” Foster says as she tosses.  
“Ok I don’t know where we are, but we are gonna get out of here no matter what it takes.” Brett whispers.  
“Ok I’ll follow your lead.” Foster replies.  
“So I’m gonna slip through these ties with my sweat and then I’ll help you get through.” Brett says.  
“Thank God for your sweaty palms.” Foster jokes. Brett slips out of the ties and stands up.  
“Oh my god, do you know what this place is?” Brett says as she looks down at Foster.  
“What is it?” Foster says..  
“This is the arnow mattress factory, this was the room on the very outside the furthest from the boiler.” Brett exclaims.  
“Why are we here, we gotta get out.” Foster says nervously, “I think I smell smoke.”  
“We stand a better chance against a captor than we do with Fire, you see that window up there, let’s climb out and run as far away as possible.” Brett states “I’m gonna untie you with my bobby-pins and we gotta go.”  
“Ok.” Foster replies.

“Mommy!” Charlie exclaims. “It’s Christmas!”  
It turns out the entire time it was all a dream  
“Woah Baby I just had a crazy dream.” Sylvie says as she startles out of bed.  
“Mommy Santa came!” Charlie says excitedly.   
“Where’s Daddy?” Sylvie asks Charlie.  
“He’s downstairs with Uncle Trey. They are playing with Levi and Lincoln.” Charlie says as she grabs Sylvie’s hand and takes her downstairs.

They are in Fowlerton at Sylvie’s parents farm with her little brother Trey who just got out of college.

“Good morning sis.” Trey says as Sylvie walks downstairs with Charlie.  
“Sorry I’m late to the game, I had a really strange dream.” Sylvie says.  
“Oh no problem I didn’t want to wake you.” Matt says.  
“So mommy can we please go open the presents.” Charlie asks.  
“Yeah let’s go see what Santa brought you this year.” Sylvie says.  
“I’m gonna get you some coffee and Charlie can start to open her gifts.” Evelyn replies.  
“Thanks mom.” Sylvie replies.  
Sylvie hands Charlie a gift that is said to be from Santa. Charlie quickly unwraps the gift.  
“Look grandma, it's horsey!” Charlie exclaims.  
“That looks like Peaches (peaches is Sylvie’s horse on the farm).” Sylvie says.  
“Ok it’s Mommy’s turn.” Evelyn says to Charlie.  
“Ok mommy what did you get?” Charlie says to Sylvie. Sylvie opens her gift.  
“Look Charlie, it’s a new jacket for the snow.” Sylvie says as she pulls out a dark purple jacket.  
“Woah that’s cool mommy!” Charlie says.  
“Bro it’s your turn.” Sylvie says to her brother Trey.  
“Ok let’s see, ah ha.” Trey says as he spots a gift with his name on it.  
“Oh look it’s a watch!” Trey says as he pulls out a new silver watch.  
“Wow Uncle Trey that’s cool.” Charlie says while she looks over his shoulder at the watch.  
They open presents the rest of the morning while sharing laughs and joyous talk.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Truth be told we know nothing about Sylvie’s brother besides that he is younger than her. So most of this is completely made up, so enjoy some cute sibling moments.

Siblings Always

“Hey Syl, you wanna go out for a ride?” Trey asks Sylvie.   
“Yeah Charlie’s down for a nap, and the boys are with mom and dad so sure.” Sylvie replies.  
“Wow you really got this family thing down don’t you.” Trey jokes.  
“No way brother. Everyday is a new struggle.” Sylvie jokes back.  
“Ok I’ll meet you at the horse barn in 10 minutes.” Trey says.  
“Ok see you there.” Sylvie says as she runs back upstairs to get her boots and a jacket. 

They get on the horses and spend some time riding around the fields together like they used to do when they were kids.

“So Chicago’s good?” Trey asks Sylvie.  
“Yeah it’s cold as Alaska, but it’s great.” Sylvie jokes.  
“No like how’s life with Casey since marriage?” Trey corrects himself.  
“Well at first I was worried that we were moving too fast too soon. But after my injury I spent a lot of time thinking about marriage and what it truly meant. I was scared at first, but then everyday Casey made sure to take great care of me, and it made me happy knowing that he was fulfilling his vows and I was fulfilling mine.” Sylvie explains.  
“Yeah I remember how shocked I was when you told me you were pregnant because you were 22 and I was 18. I couldn’t believe that I was gonna be an uncle. I was worried about you when Harrison left you and baby Charlie but when you introduced me to Matt I was so happy that you had found someone who loved you and Charlie.” Trey replies.  
“Yeah I’ll, never forget the look on your face, it was so funny. But when you saw Charlie I saw the best uncle ever.” Sylvie jokes.  
“What’s it like having babies?” Trey asks.  
“It’s a love hate relationship. I love my boys, but I miss sleep. Not gonna lie that it is hard to be a working mom, but I wouldn’t change it for the world.” Sylvie explains while trotting along.  
“Yeah those boys are the cutest thing I’ve ever seen, it’s hard to think that you weren’t the ones who made them. I mean that Charlie looks like you exactly like you, but those boys are almost the same as you and Matt.” Trey replies.  
“So you ever gonna find a girlfriend?” Sylvie asks Trey.  
“Sis, I just graduated college it’s not like I’m gonna be giving you some sister-in-law anytime soon.” Trey replies jokingly.  
“Charlie would give anything for another Auntie.” Sylvie says sarcastically.  
“You’re funny.” Trey replies. “Do you ever miss our horse rides?”  
“Of course I miss them. I miss my little brother, we went through a lot of the same stuff as a kid, and the sibling bond we have is unbreakable.” Sylvie says.  
“Yeah we used to talk about our birth parents everyday. I’m happy to say that we have gotten over that. I know that our mom and dad would never understand what it was like to wonder who the people were who gave birth to you, but we always shared that bond.” Trey replies.  
“Yeah, do you ever wonder who your birth parents were?” Sylvie asked Trey.  
“I go through phases where I do, but not much anymore, I’m not opposed to meeting them, it’s not my first priority however.” Trey explains to Sylvie.  
“Same. With all I have been through these last few months, the good and bad, they aren’t at the top of my list anymore.” Sylvie says.  
“How’s the arm doing because last time we FaceTimed when you were in Chicago, you weren’t doing too hot.” Trey jokes.  
“Yeah it hurt like hell for the first month, but after about a couple weeks, the pain went away and it just became tedious.” Sylvie explains.  
“Yeah remember when I pushed you off the monkey bars in 5th grade and you broke your ankle. I have never felt so guilty in my life.” Trey replies.  
“The look on your face when you found out it was broken was hilarious. It was worth all of the pain for you to be my personal assistant. Plus Hope treated me like an absolute queen, honestly it was kinda fun.” Sylvie jokes.  
“Remember when I broke my wrist trying to do that flip that you could do when we were kids on the trampoline?” Trey asks.  
“At the time I thought it was so cool that you had a cast, but when I got one for my arm I realized just how bad it is. When my best friend Stella gave birth to her baby, I begged her to let me hold her. With my busted arm, it hurt like hell I did it though, but it was so worth it.” Sylvie jokes.  
“We need to have more sibling time, it’s just hard when you only come back twice a year.” Trey says.  
“Yeah, how about you spend your next vacation in Chicago with me and Matt. It’ll be so fun, I promise.” Sylvie offers.  
“Ok I’ll consider it. We better get back before your babies annoy mom and dad to their wits end.” Trey jokes.  
“Oh if they put up with you as a baby, I’m sure they can handle my little angels.” Sylvie replies as the horses pick up speed and they head back to the horse barn.

They put the horses back in their stalls and they walk back to the house. 

“How was the ride?” Matt asked as they walked in the back door.  
“Great actually. Like old times.” Sylvie replies.  
“Well your mom made lunch we should eat and then we need to head back to Chicago.” Matt explains.  
“Ok great. I’m gonna go get the formula for the boys and wake Charlie up from her nap.” Sylvie says as she walks upstairs.  
They eat lunch and Sylvie feeds the boys and they load up the car and head back to Chicago.


	21. Chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just wait til the end of this chapter because we have some awkward to set up the next few.

Molly’s Mommas 

It’s the middle of January and it’s freezing outside. Sylvie took a drive with Lincoln because he didn’t want to sleep. He didn’t want to sleep so Sylvie was gonna pop by Molly’s because it was a quiet night and the bar was pretty empty.

Sylvie straps Lincoln to her chest in one of those baby vests.

“Hey momma what are you doing here?” Herrmann says as Sylvie walks in.  
“This little man wouldn’t sleep, and I wanted a drink.” Sylvie says. “Where’s Stella, isn't it her night?”  
“She’s doing her thing in the back. If you know what I mean.” Herrmann replies.  
“Oh she’s feeding Shay.” Sylvie says.  
“Keep your voice down, if people knew, it could be bad.” Herrmann whispers.  
“I’m this day in age women breastfeed in public all the time, it’s actually fine.” Sylvie says.  
“I guess you're right. You can go back and join her, but don’t steal any drinks.” Herrmann replies.  
“I won't, I promise.” Sylvie says as she walks into the back to see Stella.  
“Hey boo!” Sylvie says to Stella who is breastfeeding baby Shay.  
“When did you get here?” Stella asks.  
“Oh just a few minutes ago. Lincoln wouldn’t sleep, and I wanted to get out of the house.” Sylvie explains.  
“Yeah the struggle is real trying to get the little ones to sleep.” Stella replies.  
“Yeah believe me I know. The boys sleep well once they get to sleep, but it takes them years to get to sleep.” Sylvie says.  
“Do you miss breastfeeding?” Stella asks.  
“Did not expect you to say that but not really. Nobody knew this, not even Chief, but I had to pump for baby Charlie while at work. I would disappear to the bathroom for like 20 minutes and nobody knew where I was, and I played jokes on them about where I was at first. It was quite funny.” Sylvie explains.  
“Wow that’s funny. Did anyone ever find out?” Stella asks.  
“I told Dawson after I weaned Charlie off of it, but it just became an inside joke. The boys would bring it up every now and then, and me and Dawson would make up some crazy story.” Sylvie jokes.  
“Oh do you want a drink?” Stella asks. “Sorry I forgot to ask.”  
“Yeah sure, just make me whatever you want.” Sylvie replies.  
“Ok here you go.” Stella says as she hands Sylvie a beer.  
“Thanks Stella.” Sylvie replies.  
“I miss having a good drink. It’s been almost a year since my last one.” Stella says.  
“To be honest I figured you wouldn’t make it a week.” Sylvie jokes.  
“Hahaha.” Stella laughs. “Where’s Casey?”  
“He’s at home putting Charlie to bed. Levi went down pretty easy tonight but this little man didn’t want to.” Sylvie explains.  
“Yeah little Shay is on some weird sleeping schedule. She goes to bed at 9:00 and wakes up everyday at 3:00. Kelly usually takes her in the early morning, and I’ll get her after about 5:00.” Stella explains while wiping Shay’s lips and cradling her.  
“Yeah if only I had one baby. If one baby lets out a single cry they all start crying. Sometimes even Charlie, we know she gets upset when she gets woken up early, she takes after her mother.” Sylvie says jokingly.  
“We all learned to let Sylvie wake up on her own because she will rip you to shreds if you wake her up.” Stella jokes.  
“Haha.” Sylvie laughs. “I probably should head back now. I’ll pay my tab with Herrmann.”   
“Ok see ya at shift.” Stella says as Sylvie walks out.

Sylvie pays her tab and walks out.

Sylvie comes home with Lincoln peacefully sleeping.

“It’s a miracle!” Casey whispers as Sylvie lays Lincoln in his crib.  
“Yeah who knew the power of me sneaking off to get a drink?” Sylvie jokes.  
“I knew you went to Molly’s.” Casey replies.  
“Yeah me and Stella talked for a while and Lincoln got to sleep pretty well.” Sylvie says while they walk downstairs.  
“So Sylvie I have something I need to tell you.” Matt says.  
“Hey what is it, you have that look on your face. The look of you being concerned or sad, the same look you had when I got hurt. Tell me what’s going on Matt.” Sylvie says while rubbing Matt’s back.  
“My mom reached out to me.” Matt says.  
“Like the mom mom that you ya know did it. Doesn’t she live in Florida now?” Sylvie asks.  
“Yeah she lives in Florida, but she wants to come back to Chicago and visit me.” Matt says.  
“Does she know about us, and the boys and Charlie?” Sylvie asks.  
“She doesn’t even know that Hallie died.” Matt says.  
“Oh gosh. So she still thinks you're with Hallie. Nothing about Gabby and definitely nothing about me.” Sylvie explains.  
“Yeah so what do we do?” Matt asks with an upset look on his face.  
“Well we are gonna have to tell her eventually.” Sylvie says.  
“But how are we gonna tell Charlie that my mom killed my dad. That’s quite traumatic for a 5 year old.” Matt replies.  
“Charlie has had a lot of hard things been thrown at her. I had to tell her about my adoption and I think she handled that well. But we are gonna have to eventually tell her. It’s important that she knows before she finds out any other way.” Sylvie explains to Matt while cuddling up close to him.  
“So how are we gonna tell her?” Matt asks Sylvie.  
“We are gonna have to sit her down and be real with her. I’m sure she will understand.” Sylvie comforts Matt.   
“She’s strong like you. How am I so blessed?” Matt asks.  
“More like how are we so blessed?” Sylvie replies.


	22. Chapter 22

Nancy Casey

“Charlie, can you come here for a second.” Sylvie asks while Charlie is playing with her toys.  
“Coming mommy.” Charlie says as she comes over to the table where Matt and Sylvie are sitting.  
“So monkey we need to tell you something. You might not understand very well, but it’s important that you know.” Matt says.  
“Ok what is it Daddy?” Charlie replies.  
“So we know that we don’t talk about your grandma Casey, but we need to. Daddy’s mom lives in Florida and she wants to meet you.” Sylvie explains.  
“My mommy did some stuff that got her in big trouble. So when I was a little boy, my daddy was a really mean man. He hurt me and he hurt my mommy. One day my mommy was really mad at him, and she killed him. She did it to make sure that we weren’t hurt by him anymore.” Matt explains.  
“Did she have to go to jail?” Charlie asks.  
“Yes baby. She went to jail for a really long time. Daddy never wanted to talk to her because of what she did, but she wants to talk to us.” Sylvie explains while holding Matt’s hand.  
“So your mommy killed your daddy, but to save you?” Charlie asks, kinda confused.  
“Yeah something like that.” Matt says.  
“I’m sorry Daddy. But now it’s all better because you have me and Lincoln and Levi.” Charlie says cutely.  
“Yeah everything is all good now. And in a few days you will get to meet her.” Sylvie says while rubbing Matt’s hand showing him that he did a good thing.  
“I’m excited Daddy! I bet she is really nice.” Charlie exclaims.   
“Yeah, you should go play.” Sylvie says to Charlie as she runs back over to her toys.  
“Thanks Sylvie.” Matt says.  
“We did it together. You and me are a team, your problems are my problems, and my troubles are your troubles. I love you Matt Casey.” Sylvie says while kissing Matt on the lips.  
“You’re the best, Sylvie.” Matt replies.

It’s 2 weeks later and Sylvie and Matt are having lunch with Nancy Casey without the kids. Matt has told Nancy about Sylvie, but nothing more than the marriage.

“Hi, I’m Sylvie.” Sylvie says to Nancy.  
“Well hi I’ve heard lots about you.” Nancy says politely.  
“Same here.” Sylvie replies sheepishly.  
“How about we sit down and get something to drink.” Matt says while showing Sylvie to her seat. “There is a lot that we need to tell you.”  
“Is everything alright?” Nancy asks.  
“Yes everything is great but there is a lot you need to know.” Sylvie says politely.   
“You can tell me.” Nancy says.  
Sylvie grabs Matt’s hand and locks her bright blue eyes on his to show him that it’s ok.  
“So I’m gonna start by explaining a bit of my past that is very important for you to know. So after I finished EMT school I got engaged to a guy by the name of Harrison. We were together for about 6 months before I became pregnant. As soon as I told him, he walked out and left me and the baby. I gave birth to a little girl on December 3rd of 2014. After she was born I moved to Chicago in search of a new life. That’s when I started working at the firehouse and met Matt.” Sylvie explains gracefully.  
“I’m so happy that you are honest with me.” Nancy says as she smiles at Sylvie.  
“Ok so the last time I saw you it was a few months after I got engaged to Hallie. A few weeks after I last spoke to you, Hallie was murdered. I was devastated, but there was a girl who worked at the firehouse whose name is Gabby Dawson and she helped me through it. Eventually we got engaged and had a happy life together. We had been looking to have a family and we found a foster kid named Louie, so we got married on a spur of the moment type of thing, and were married for about a year and a half. Then we started to drift apart and we didn’t really love each other anymore, and she moved away to Puerto Rico. After the time she moved away we signed the divorce papers and moved on. That’s when me and Sylvie finally got together. We dated for about 5 months and then I proposed to her on Valentines Day, almost a year ago.” Matt explains thoughtfully while squeezing Sylvie’s hand.  
“My little girl's name is Charlotte Elizabeth and she is now 5. When we got engaged on Valentine's Day, Matt made a promise to Charlotte that he would be her dad. Her birth father had nothing to do with her, so I had full custody. Now after our marriage me and Matt both have shared custody and the same last name even though at work I’m still Brett.” Sylvie explains while anxiously rubbing Matt’s hand.  
“Matt I’m so sorry I haven’t been more involved in your life. Why did you never tell me I have a granddaughter?” Nancy asked.  
“Charlie is what we call her, but I was trying to protect her after all she has been through, I wanted to make sure that she was happy.” Matt says a little defensively  
“No, I understand, I'm sorry Matthew.” Nancy says.  
“If you don’t mind the story is not even halfway over yet.” Matt says. “I’m gonna let Sylvie tell you some more.”  
“Ok so well after we got married we were on shift and got called to a factory fire. The factory made mattresses and was large and hazardous. Eventually we were starting to lose ground to the fire when Matt called me and my paramedic partner into the fire as the last resources. We were treating victims in a story above an old industrial boiler that was within seconds of exploding. The chief called an evacuation order and all the firefighters ran for safety because they knew the building was going to explode. The boiler exploded causing the floor where I was to collapse. I ended up trapped under a piece of concrete with a broken arm. My arm ended up being badly mangled and I had to be in a cast for 10 weeks.” Sylvie explains.  
“I’m so sorry Sylvie, but it seems to me that you are doing better now.” Nancy asks.  
“Yes, much better. I don’t even feel it anymore.” Sylvie says while pointing out where she broke it.  
“Ok so when Sylvie was at home from work with Charlie, we started to talk about expanding our family. Another small fact about Sylvie is that she was adopted at birth and has never known any parents beside her permanent parents. So one evening me and Sylvie started discussing the fact of adoption. I was already registered as an adoptive parent, and Sylvie was on the fast track for being approved since she had been in the system as a baby. We got approved as an adoptive family very quickly.” Matt says while he keeps squeezing Sylvie’s hand nervously.  
“So a few weeks later we got matched for twins. They were gonna be born in 6 weeks and we were the last family available in their area. And 5 days after I got my cast off, we welcomed twin boys into our family.” Sylvie says happily as she starts to let down her guard.  
“Oh my goodness that’s amazing. I’m so proud of you Matthew, and Sylvie. It’s a great thing that you did.” Nancy says.  
“Yeah, so we named the oldest one Lincoln Andrew and the youngest one Levi Brian. They are now about 4 months old. Getting bigger everyday.” Sylvie explains.  
“Oh wow, I was not expecting all of this at once. But I am so proud of you for speaking with me honestly because I realized I have missed a lot of your life and I’m sorry for that. I just felt that you wouldn’t want to speak to me after everything that has happened.” Nancy says.  
“Mom I’m gonna be seriously honest with you. Me and Sylvie have told Charlie what you did, and she understands for a 5 year old, but if you want to meet them, we are gonna have to set some rules.” Matt says.  
“Ok?” Nancy says.  
“Mom I want you to meet our kids. I really do, but it’s gonna be brief. Maybe we start with dinner, and add a little more every year. I have only officially been Charlie’s dad for less than a year and I don’t know if she is ready to add another person into her circle yet. I hope you understand.” Matt says briefly.  
“Yes Matthew I understand. I know it’s probably been a big adjustment for Charlie, and I respect your wishes.” Nancy says politely.  
“How about we eat and have some friendly conversation.” Sylvie suggests.  
“Good idea.” Matt says as he looks at Sylvie with relief in his eyes.  
They spend the rest of the meal sharing friendly conversation and they share funny stories about their kids.  
“Matt, I’m so proud of you for being honest with me. I’m sorry for my absence, I’m just so glad that you are finally happy.” Nancy says.  
“And it’s so nice to finally meet you, Sylvie.” Nancy replies.  
“Nice to meet you. I guess we will be seeing you soon.” Sylvie says as she gives Nancy a sheepish hug and grabs Matt’s hand and they walk out together.  
They get in the truck.  
“Matt, I’m so proud of you.” Sylvie says.  
“Yeah that was the hardest thing I’ve ever done. She’s not the easiest to talk to after what she did.” Matt replies.  
“Hey hey babe, it’s all good now. The past is the past. We both have had a fair situation of bad experiences in the past, but we are moving past that, it’s a new day. And we have some kiddos to get home to.” Sylvie says as she gives Matt a reassuring look.  
“Thanks for supporting me, I couldn’t have done it without you.” Matt says as he squeezes Sylvie’s hand.  
“Love you.” Sylvie says as she gives him a big kiss on the cheek.


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meeting Nancy Casey with the kids? How bad could this go??

Meetings

“So Charlie, you are gonna meet my mommy today. She’s really excited to see you. We are gonna have dinner together, and maybe you can play for a little while.” Matt explains to Charlie.  
“Ok, what did mommy make for dinner?” Charlie asks.  
“I made chicken pasta, it’s gonna be very yummy.” Sylvie says.  
“Mommy why can’t the boys eat the food yet?” Charlie asks.  
“They are so little and they don’t have any teeth yet. When they get teeth like yours, then we will be able to eat together.” Sylvie explains to Charlie.  
“Can you go get the boys changed, and I’ll finish up setting the table.” Matt asks Sylvie.  
“Sure thing.” Sylvie says while smiling.

Sylvie runs upstairs and changes the boys into matching outfits. She changes the diapers and cleans up their room. She puts on the double baby vest and brings them downstairs.

“Looking like the cutest little twins.” Matt says.  
“Mommy they look the same. Don’t you think you should dress them differently so we can tell them apart?” Charlie says funnily.  
“Tell me they don’t look adorable though?” Sylvie asks while making a pouty lip.  
“Ok they do look cute.” Matt replies.  
“When is she gonna be here?” Charlie asks.  
“Any minute now. Remember Charlie, good table manners like we taught you.” Sylvie says to Charlie.  
“Yes Mommy!” Charlie exclaims.

*Knock, Knock*

“Daddy she’s here!” Charlie says. Matt picks up Charlie and goes to the door with Sylvie. Matt opens the door to see his mom with a vase of flowers and a big smile.  
“Hello, this must be Charlie.” Nancy says as she smiles at Charlie. Matt sets Charlie down.  
“I’m Charlotte, nice to meet you.” Charlie says as she sassily holds out her hand, and Nancy shakes it. Sylvie looks at Matt and let’s out a tiny laugh. Matt lifts Lincoln out of the vest.  
“Hey, come step in.” Sylvie says to Nancy.  
“Thanks.” Nancy says. Matt picks Charlie up again.  
They take Nancy to the kitchen.  
“So this little one is Levi,” Sylvie says as she rubs Levi’s hair.  
“And this one is Lincoln.” Matt says as he starts to cradle Lincoln.  
“You can hold Levi if you want?” Sylvie says to Nancy.  
“Yes I would love to.” Nancy says as Sylvie hands Levi to Nancy. “It’s been a long time since I got to hold a baby.  
“Well it’s never ending around here.” Sylvie jokes.  
“Dinners ready!” Matt states as he brings over a pot full of delicious looking pasta.  
“Looks delicious, I’m assuming that Sylvie made this because as a kid Matt could barely find his way to the kitchen.” Nancy replies.  
“Daddy can make me Mac and Cheese!” Charlie says as she hops down in her seat.  
“And that’s about it.” Matt replies jokingly.  
They spend the evening eating dinner together with Charlie being the main entertainment. Sylvie takes her plate to the sink and grabs the bottles of milk for the boys.  
Sylvie sits back in her chair and starts feeding both boys at once.  
“You need some help with that?” Nancy asks Sylvie.  
“Oh I’m good. I have got this down to a science. Put the heads in my elbow and bend my wrists backward to control the bottle.” Sylvie says while the boys drink away.  
“Wow that’s quite impressive.” Nancy says.  
“She amazes me with her clever tricks everyday.” Matt replies.  
“Hey Charlie 20 minutes til bedtime. You can go play til mommy is done feeding the boys.” Matt says to Charlie.  
“Ok I’m gonna have a tea party with Eebee.” Charlie says.  
“She looks almost the same as you Sylvie.” Nancy says to Sylvie.  
“Yes she does.” Matt replies.  
“She’s got the blonde curly hair, the blue, eyes and the big smile.” Nancy says while smiling.  
“Yeah the only trait she acquired from her father was his outspoken disposition.” Sylvie replies.  
“Yeah she is very polite, but she is definitely an extrovert.” Nancy says.  
“We can thank Sylvie for the manners. I’m no good at teaching anyone how to behave.” Matt jokes.  
“The boys look an awful lot like you as well. It’s hard to believe that they’re adopted.” Nancy says.  
“Yeah Lincoln was actually born with green eyes, but now they have turned blue. We tell them apart by the little freckle on Levi’s neck.” Sylvie explains to Nancy.  
“Oh I think they’re done.” Matt says as Levi pulls his mouth away.  
“I’m gonna leave before it gets too late.” Nancy says to them.  
“Ok, I’ll walk you out.” Matt says. Matt walks Nancy out and says goodbye.  
“Charlie, it’s time for bed.” Sylvie says while she sets the boys in the swings by the couch.  
“Coming mommy.” Charlie says as she runs out of the play room.  
“Time to get in the bath and we can pick out a clean pair of pj’s.” Sylvie says as she walks upstairs with Charlie.  
“Can we get the Winnie the Pooh ones?” Charlie asks.  
“Yes Monkey. You know those are my favorite.” Sylvie says with a smile.  
“Mommy, does Daddy not like grandma Casey?” Charlie asks.  
“Well it’s been a long time since he saw her, and he is just a little confused, is all.” Sylvie tries to explain.  
“I liked grandma Casey. She was nice to me.” Charlie states.  
“Yeah she’s a very nice lady, she just made a mistake and Daddy is still holding a grudge.” Sylvie explains.  
“Oh I understand.” Charlie replies as they start getting Charlie ready for bed. “You’re the best mommy!”   
“Aww thanks baby. You’re the best little girl Ever.” Sylvie says while kissing Charlie on the forehead.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little father daughter fluff

Daddy Daughter Dates

Matt and Charlie are going to have dinner together as a daddy daughter date. For her Pre-K Father daughter dance.  
Sylvie was putting play makeup on Charlie and fixed up her hair all fancy.   
“Where’s my beautiful girl?” Matt yells from the bottom of the stairs.  
“She’s coming, be patient.” Sylvie says sarcastically from the top of the stairs.  
“Introducing Ms. Charlotte Elizabeth Casey.” Sylvie states.  
“Daddy!” Charlie exclaims as she runs down the stairs with her blonde straightened hair flowing behind her.  
“Wow don’t you look like a princess.” Matt says as he picks Charlie up and swings her around.  
“You two have fun. And dance your heart out for me.” Sylvie instructs them.  
“I will Mommy.” Charlie says as she gives Sylvie a goodbye hug.  
“My baby is all grown up.” Matt says to Charlie.  
“No I’m not Daddy, mommy just made me look like a princess.” Charlie says cutely.  
“You guys better get going. Don’t wanna be late.” Sylvie says as she helps Charlie get her jacket on.

Matt gets Charlie into her car seat in the back of the truck, and they head to the dance. 

Matt takes Charlie to Olive Garden and gets her a nice bowl of spaghetti. They get to the dance and sit down while eating some sweets.

“Daddy, can I ask you something?” Charlie says.  
“Sure Monkey, what is it?” Matt replies.  
“Why did you and mommy not get married until last year.” Charlie asks.  
“Well when I first met you and mommy, I was married to Auntie Dawson, but we didn’t really love each other, so we broke up. After we broke up that’s when me and mommy started to date. I had always loved mommy, but sometimes you have to fail before you succeed.” Matt tries to explain to Charlie.  
“Daddy I’m so glad that we get to spend the rest of my life together as a family.” Charlie says.  
“You are the best little girl ever, also the best big sister ever.” Matt says to Charlie.  
“You are the best Daddy ever. I’m so glad that mommy came to Chicago to be with you.” Charlie replies.  
“You should know that mommy came to Chicago for you. She left all of her family so that you could have a great life. Mommy is the bravest lady I could ever know. Never forget that she gave up her dreams for you, and one day I know that you will repay the favor because you are her mini, in every way.” Matt says to Charlie while giving his daughter a hug.  
“We should go dance.” Charlie says as she pulls Matt towards the center of the room.  
They spend the rest of the evening dancing and laughing.  
Matt loads Charlie into the car and she falls asleep in the back.  
“Looks like you guys had a fun night?” Sylvie says as Matt carries a sleeping Charlie in from the car.  
“Yeah we had some fun. First time I’ve been dancing and haven’t come home drunk.” Matt jokes.  
“I’ll take her and get her in bed.” Sylvie says as she motions for Charlie. Matt hands Charlie to Sylvie.  
Sylvie gets Charlie into her pjs and in bed. Sylvie walks back downstairs to see Matt on the couch.  
“Want a beer?” Sylvie asks Matt.  
“Yeah sure.” Matt replies.  
“So how did it go? Did you have fun?” Sylvie asks while handing Matt a beer.  
“Yeah it was super fun. Charlie got to dance with all of her friends and I talked with a few other dads.” Matt explains.  
“But what?” Sylvie says with that look in her eyes.  
“Well she asked a question about why we didn’t get married sooner. Like she was wondering why we didn’t get together before last year.” Matt replies.  
“Don’t worry Matt, she’s just curious. When I was her age, I asked my parents any question you could think of. I guess you could say that she takes that after her mother.” Sylvie says while rubbing Matt’s hand.  
“You still are that way, you know?” Matt jokes.  
“I guess so.” Sylvie says while kissing Matt on the cheek.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Uh oh!

Not so pleasant surprises

Truck 81, Squad 3, Engine 51, Ambulance 61, Battalion 25, structure fire 1345 West Bischoff

“All units, let’s go!” Chief says as they all scurry out to their rigs.  
“Layer up guys, it’s cold.” Casey says as they board the truck.

They arrive at a house fully engulfed in flames. 

“Truck 81, primary search on the 1st floor.” Casey orders.  
“Squad, split up, Capp, Tony upstairs, Cruz follow me to the basement.” Severide orders them.  
“We don’t have much time, 2 minutes that’s all.” Chief yells as they run in.  
Casey and Kidd find a kid hiding in the bathroom, and Kidd takes him out while Casey continues to search.  
“Casey we need assistance in the basement.” Severide yells from down below.  
“On my way.” Casey yells as he runs down to meet Cruz and Severide.  
“All good on our way out.” Capp radios as him and Tony head out.  
“Casey look out!” Cruz screams as the stairs collapse trapping Casey underneath.

*Mayday, Mayday, stairs collapsed, we’re trapped in the basement, Casey’s stuck.* -Severide

“Chief we gotta get em!” Kidd says.  
Brett’s eyes lock with Kidd’s and they share a look of extreme fear and worry.  
“They’re gonna be fine, they always make it.” Foster says to Brett.  
“Yeah.” Brett says shakily giving Foster a freaked out look.  
“Kidd, Capp, Cruz, Tony, Gallo, get the window open and get in there.” Chief orders.  
“Got it.” Cruz says.  
“Mouch, Herrmann, Ritter charge a line and be ready to assist.” Chief yells.  
“On it!” Herrmann says.  
“Brett, Foster, stokes basket and jump bag. Stand by.” Chief yells Brett and Foster.  
“Chief, get airbags and cribbing, we need to get the stair off of Casey.” Severide radios.  
Capp and Cruz grab the airbags and cribbing and lower themselves into the basement.  
Casey is trapped under the stair collapse, but is breathing and alert. The Fire has been contained to the first floor, but the basement is full of smoke.  
Cruz helps Severide get the airbags in place and they get Casey out. Casey climbs out and is ordered to go to Med and get checked out.

“Holy hell, you scared me.” Brett says as she walks into Casey’s hospital room.  
“Eh, I guess it’s payback.” Casey replies. “Doc says a few broken ribs and a mild concussion.”   
“Looks like you got off easy then.” Brett says.  
“Doesn’t feel like it.” Casey replies.  
“Boden wants to talk if you are up for it?” Brett asks.  
“Sure, he can come in.” Casey says as he sits up slowly.  
“Casey, what the hell?” Boden says as he walks in.  
“Ask Severide, he’s the one who called me in.” Casey replies.  
“Casting the blame huh?” Boden asks.  
“Well ya know.” Casey replies sluggishly.  
“So you are out for 3 shifts. Docs order.” Boden says.  
“Ok, well I guess I’ll get a taste of what Sylvie has to go through with the childcare situation.” Casey replies.  
“You do realize that you’re gonna be in pain for a while.” Sylvie says as she pops in his room.  
“Yes I do realize.” Matt replies jokingly.  
“Doc says we can take you home.” Sylvie says.  
“Alright. I am assuming you called the sitter.” Matt replies.  
“Yeah.” Sylvie replies.  
“Brett if you wanna take him home, Kidd can fill in for you?” Boden asks Brett.  
“Uh yeah. I’ll get him settled and meet you guys back at the house.” Brett explains.  
“Ok, take it easy man.” Boden says to Casey.

They arrive at home where the sitter is watching Charlie, Lincoln, and Levi.

“Mommy!” Charlie exclaims as Sylvie walks through the door.  
“Hey baby.” Sylvie says.  
“Aren’t you supposed to be at work?” Charlie asks.  
“I am, but Daddy got hurt on a call and the doctors said he needs to come home and rest.” Sylvie explains as she picks Charlie up.  
“Is he ok.” Charlie asks with a scared look on her face.  
“Yeah baby he’s parking the car. He looks fine on the outside, but his tummy is gonna be hurting and he has a headache.” Sylvie explains.  
“But he will get better like you did.” Charlie says while she rubs Sylvie’s arm where it was broken.  
“Yep just like I did. He will get to lay around and watch movies with you for a few days.” Sylvie explains.  
“Did he break any bones like you did?” Charlie asks.  
“Yes he broke some of his ribs.” Sylvie says as she tickles Charlie’s ribs.  
“Don’t tickle me, or I’ll tickle you.” Charlie says as she attempts to tickle Sylvie.  
“I’m alive!” Matt jokes as he walks in.  
“Hey Daddy!” Charlie says mid laugh.  
“So I’m gonna head up to my bed, and you guys can continue on.” Matt says to the babysitter Jessa.  
“When you get up from your nap can we watch movies together?” Charlie asks as Sylvie sets Charlie on the ground.  
“Yes I’m gonna sleep a little, and if you need me I’ll be here.” Matt says as he sluggishly walks up the stairs.  
“I gotta head back to shift, but I’ll see you in the morning.” Sylvie says as she comes and gives her boys a kiss and hugs Charlie goodbye.  
“Bye mommy!” Charlie says.  
Sylvie blows Charlie a kiss.


	26. Chapter 26

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School Choices!!

School Choices

It’s the middle of June and Donna and Boden are having Brett and Casey over for dinner to talk about school choices for Charlie and Terence.

“So what schools are you guys thinking about?” Sylvie asks Donna.  
“Well Norwood Park, and Wildwood are our top two.” Donna replies.  
“Yeah same. We need public education because of the finances, and those schools seem very nice. They are also close to the firehouse.” Sylvie explains.  
“You guys wanna take a tour with us?” Boden asks Sylvie and Matt.  
“Yeah, we can set up a date with the schools for sometime next week.” Matt replies.  
“Sounds great.” Donna says.

Two weeks later on the school walkthrough with Terence and Charlie at the school of choice Norwood Park. Natalie is taking Owen to the same school, and they are all doing the tour together.

“So Charlie are you ready to go see your school?” Sylvie asks Charlie.  
“I’m nervous Mommy. What if nobody likes me?” Charlie asks nervously.  
“Terence is in your class, and so is Owen, and Kenny and Anabelle are in the grades above you.” Sylvie explains to Charlie.  
“Owen and Terrence are going on the tour with us today.” Matt says as he lifts Charlie out of her car seat.  
“Ok, I trust you mommy.” Charlie says.  
“Let’s go have some fun.” Sylvie replies.

“Charlie!” Terence yells as he runs towards Charlie.  
“Terry!” Charlie says.

“Looks like this is gonna be fun.” Boden says jokingly.  
“You guys can play until Owen gets here, and then we need to start the tour.” Matt says.  
“Guys!” Owen screams as he runs up to them.  
“Hey guys.” Natalie says.  
“Hey Nat, ya ready?” Sylvie asks.  
“For the tour yes, for Owen to go to kindergarten, absolutely not.” Natalie jokes.  
“Believe me, I feel the exact same.” Sylvie replies.  
“Ok let’s go get them ready for school.” Donna says.  
They walk into the front office and they take Charlie, Owen, and Terence into a classroom.

“Hi I’m Mrs. Miller. I’m gonna be your children’s teacher for kindergarten.” Mrs Miller explains to Donna, Sylvie, Matt, Boden, and Natalie.  
“So I’m not trying to dig into any personal information, but if there is anything I need to know specific to your child, I would like to know.” Mrs. Miller asks.  
“Well for starters I’m a single mom, Owen was conceived with my late husband Jeff. Owen never met his father.” Natalie explains.  
“Thank you Mrs. Manning, I think it’s important that you know that we have a wide range of childcare options for you as a doctor.” Mrs. Miller explains.  
“Ok so I’ll talk about Charlotte next. Well she is my biological daughter, but not Matt’s. But we have been married for over a year, and if I’m being honest she has always seen Matt as her dad. We also have 2 twin boys at home, they just turned 1. She is very inquisitive like I was as a child, but she is also obedient, and I don’t think she will give you any trouble.” Sylvie explains to Mrs. Miller.  
“Yes thank you Sylvie. She sounds like a nice kid, I’m excited to meet her.” Mrs. Miller explains.  
“Ok so I’ll go last. Well me and Wallace conceived Terence before we were married, but got married in my first trimester. He was born in the back of a fire truck, and had some breathing problems as a baby. He has some breathing issues that come up maybe once a year. It’s nothing severe, but enough to where he needs to have an inhaler on hand in case it’s needed.” Donna explains.  
“Ok that’s great to know. I will make sure that the nurses are aware of this.” Mrs. Miller replies.  
“I know all of you guys work dangerous jobs, so I will make sure that we always have extra immediate contacts for your children in the case of an emergency.”  
“Thank you. I’m glad that you understand it makes the difference.” Matt replies.  
“I’m so glad to have your kids in my class this year. I’m so excited to get to know them.” Mrs. Miller says excitedly. “I’m gonna go get the kids, and then we can start the tour.”  
“Ok sounds great.” Natalie says.  
Mrs. Miller walks out the room.  
“She sounds nice.” Sylvie says.  
“Yeah, seems like a good lady.” Donna replies.  
“It seems like it’ll be a good school.” Boden says.  
“Mommy, Daddy, Owen built a tower that was taller than me.” Charlie says as she walks in.  
“Wow that’s crazy.” Sylvie says.  
“Ok let’s go take the tour now.” Mrs. Miller says.  
“Ok remember to be a good listener and pay attention.” Donna says.  
“We will.” Terence says.


	27. Chapter 27

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First Day of School! Yay who else is excited for Charlie??

First Day Jitters

Sylvie walks into her daughters room to wake her up for her first day of elementary school.  
“Rise and shine my little monkey!” Sylvie says.  
“Is today really school?” Charlie exclaims as she hops out of bed happily.  
“Yes it is. I can’t believe my little baby is going to school. You’ve grown up so fast.” Sylvie says as she picks Charlie up and kisses her.  
“It’s ok mommy. I’m not going to college, I'm just in kindergarten.” Charlie says as she kisses her mom.  
“I know, but it’s just so crazy how big you are. But you’ll always be my little girl.” Sylvie says.  
“Mommy I’m gonna wear the pink shirt with flowers on it.” Charlie exclaims as Sylvie puts her back down.  
“Oh you’ll be the prettiest girl in the whole class. All the boys will be falling to get to you.” Sylvie replies.  
“Mom, I’m not in high school.” Charlie jokes.  
“So are you excited or nervous?” Sylvie asks.  
“I’m nervous that I won’t make any friends, but at least I can be friends with Owen and Terry.” Charlie says as they finish getting dressed.  
“Don’t worry Charlie, I promise you will make a bunch of friends. I know you will.” Sylvie replies.  
“I hope so.” Charlie responds.  
“Hey Charlie, you better get breakfast before the bus comes?” Matt says as he rushes in with both babies in the carrier to his chest.  
“Look at her Matt, my baby is all grown up.” Sylvie says as she takes Levi.  
“Oh wow look at you!” Matt says to his daughter.  
“Daddy, can I have the special cereal for breakfast.” Charlie asks, referring to the special cereal as the Frosted Flakes, Sylvie only lets her have on special occasions.  
“Sure. It is a special day!” Matt says as they all head down to the kitchen to have family breakfast before shift and school.  
Charlie finishes her cereal and gets her backpack and they sit on the front step taking pictures and waiting for the bus.  
“Remember Jessa is getting you after school because we are on shift. We will be back in the morning, ready to hear all about it.” Sylvie says as they hear the bus from the distance.  
“Mommy it’s here!” Charlie says as the bus pulls up.  
“Let’s go Charlie. I know you are gonna have a fantastic day.” Matt says to his daughter as they walk to the bus.  
“Bye sweetheart. I’ll see you in the morning.” Sylvie says as Charlie gets on the bus.  
“Bye Mommy and Daddy.” Charlie says as she disappears onto the bus.  
“I can’t believe it.” Sylvie says as the bus drives away.  
“Believe What?” Matt questions his wife.  
“That my little baby is going to kindergarten.” Sylvie replies.  
“I know it’s so crazy. Last time I checked she was swaddled up in your arms while you rocked her to sleep.” Matt says while they go inside.  
“I can’t believe we made it this far. Life is so different than it was 5 years ago. It’s the life I always wanted, but didn’t know how to get.” Sylvie explains as she gets bottles out for the boys.  
“My life would never be complete without you, Sylvie Brett.” Matt says as he sneaks up behind Sylvie and kisses her.  
“Love you too, Matt Casey.” Sylvie replies.  
“Let's get these boys fed, and off to shift we go!” Matt says.  
“Yes please, let's hope Gallo is making pancakes, because sugary cereal isn’t my thing.” Sylvie jokes.

After shift:

“Syl, Charlie’s gonna be home any minute now!” Matt says as Sylvie finishes putting the boys down for a nap.  
“Ok, the boys are napping. I’m sure that Charlie is gonna be bursting to tell us all about her first and second day.” Sylvie replies as she runs down the stairs.  
“The school schedule with shifts is gonna be weird, don’t you think?” Matt asks.  
“Yeah, but we’ll make it work, like we always do.” Sylvie says as she kisses Matt.  
“Mommy, Daddy!” Charlie says as she drops her backpack and runs right into their arms.  
“Aww, my little monkey is back!” Sylvie says to her daughter.  
“Daddy, I made a bunch of friends!” Charlie says to Matt.  
“Oh you did, that’s great!” Sylvie replies.  
“Tell me all about it!” Matt says as they sit down at the table all together.  
“So I met this one girl named Reagan, and another named Taylor. They are like my best friends. We have already talked a lot. I’m at a table with Owen, so we did a counting project together.” Charlie explains to her parents.  
“Do you like your teacher?” Sylvie asks.  
“Yeah she seems nice. She didn’t yell at anyone, but sometimes she seems a little funny. I’m not sure why.” Charlie replies.  
“Well I’m sure you will end up as her favorite student.” Matt says.  
“So you gonna go back to school for the rest of your life?” Sylvie asks jokingly.  
“Yeah Mommy, I guess I have to.” Charlie replies.


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a big chapter! And yes I will leave you on a cliffhanger.

Save Lives First

Truck 81, Squad 3, Engine 51, Ambulance 61, Battalion 25, Fire Investigation 7863 Huddlin Lane

All companies load into their rigs. Fire Investigation could mean 3 things; 1 an actual fire, 2 smoke meaning a potential fire, and 3 no fire at all. They would be prepared for any of those. 

It was inching towards Thanksgiving, and the temperature in the Windy City was steadily decreasing. The air was chill and bitter, but the sky was clear, and the sun shining beautifully over the skyline of their city.

They arrive on scene to find a Magic Museum with people running out. The building is not noticeably on fire, but there is smoke coming from the windows.

“What is this?” Casey asks Chief.  
“CPD is on their way the owner of the building said there was a magic trick gone wrong.” Chief replies.  
“So we just wait until they get here?” Casey asks Chief while giving Severide a nod.  
“Chief don’t you think we should go see?” Severide counters.  
“Okay fine. Truck, Squad, in the building, Ambo in the doorway usher the people out.” Chief explains to his workers.  
“Ok Truck follow me.” Casey said as he put on his helmet and ran inside the museum.  
“Squad, take the upper floors,” Severide says as they follow Casey inside.  
“Ok Foster you get the left, I’ll get the right. And remember to keep them calm.” Brett says to her partner as they are the last ones in the building.

Truck and Squad have no luck finding the source of the smoke. The last of the people are out of the building, but nobody knows the source of the smoke.

All of a sudden shots are fired.

The doors lock. Casey and Severide are stuck on the 4th floor of the building, while Brett, Foster, Kidd and Herrmann are all stuck on the first floor. Mouch, Gallo, Cruz, Capp, and Tony are in the stairwell trying to get out.  
“We’re trapped.” Kidd says to Herrmann, Brett, and Foster.  
“Oh god, what do we do?” Foster whispers as panic starts to set in.  
“Guys, Herrmann and I have been here before just stay low, turn off your radios and keep quiet.” Brett whispers to them.  
“She’s right. Keep quiet we don’t know where the shooter is, I’m gonna radio Chief, and then we go radio silent until we have word otherwise.” Herrmann replies.  
*Chief, Kidd, Foster, Brett and I are on the first floor south side. We don’t have eyes on the shooter. Going radio silent.* -Herrmann radios to Chief.  
*Ok, if you get eyes on Casey or Severide, let me know, CPD is on their way.* -Chief replies.  
Another round of shots fire. Brett and Foster grab hands. Herrmann flinches and leans his head down. They all look at each other with fear in their eyes.

Meanwhile with Casey and Severide-

“Severide, Kelly where are you?” Casey says as the sound of the shots resound in his ears.  
“East side.” Severide replies.  
“Shooter is below us, we gotta get out.” Casey replies.  
“Signal Chief from the window.” Severide says to Casey.  
“Copy.” Casey says. He looks out the window and tries to get the attention of the people below, but they do not see him.  
“Casey shh, listen.” Severide says. They hear footsteps coming from outside the hallway.  
Bang, bang, bang.  
He fires 3 shots. One grazes Casey’s ear and the other launches straight into Severide's abdomen.  
“Don’t think you can hide for long.” The shooter taunts.  
“Kelly, stay with me bud, hold on.” Casey says as he applies pressure to the wound on his best friends body.  
“Let me finish you, and I’ll be on my way.” The shooter says as he continues to walk around the room.  
“You know what. If you wanna come after me and my best friend so be it. But you will not come after the civilians in this building. You may have trapped a whole firehouse in here, but there is so much more waiting for you when I come and bring you to the waste. Mess with me, and you face the entire CFD.” Casey says to the shooter harshly not revealing where he and Severide are.  
“Oh poor fireman got shot. What are you gonna do about it?” The shooter taunts Casey.  
“You can go to hell, as a matter a fact, I’ll take you there myself.” Casey says as he sneaks up behind the shooter and hits him in the back of the head with his halligan. The shooter drops cold on the floor.  
*May day May Day, Severide been shot. Need assistance on the 4th floor. Send CPD. I got the shooter* Casey radios to Boden.  
*copy that* boden replies.

The doors unlock. Capp, Tony, Cruz, Gallo, and Mouch rush out the doors as soon as they open. 

“CPD everyone out.” A policeman says as he passes by the room Brett, Foster, Herrmann, and Kidd are in.  
“Hey medics, we need you, 4th floor a fireman’s been shot.” The policeman says as Brett and Foster emerge from their hiding spots.  
“What? Who’s been shot?” Brett yells at the policeman.  
“I think his name was Sev…” the guy says before Kidd interrupts him.  
“Severide?” Kidd blurts out.  
“Yeah. That was it.” The policeman says.  
Kidd sprints past him and rushes up the stairs to find Casey holding pressure to Severide's stomach.  
“What the hell happened?” Kidd yells at Casey.  
“The shooter came up here. He shot Severide. He said he wanted to finish us. I told him to go to hell, and then I hit him with my halligan.” Casey explains.  
“Hey Kelly. It’s me, you're gonna be ok. Stay with me ok?” Stella says to Kelly.  
“Stell.” Severide mutters.  
“Yeah baby I’m here.” Stella says as Brett and Foster dress the wound and load him onto a backboard.  
“Sorry.” Severide says under his breath.  
“No no it’s ok baby. It’s not your fault. It’ll be ok.” Stella says to Severide.

They load him into the ambo. Stella and Casey ride in the back with Brett while Foster drives. The whole 51 escorts the ambo to Med.

“Brett? How bad is it?” Stella asks with tears in her eyes.  
“I don’t know Stella. There’s no exit wound. It could be anywhere.” Brett replies.  
“I tried to keep the blood in, but it just kept coming.” Casey says to his wife.  
“I know. You did good. Severides got 9 lives, he’ll get through this.” Brett offers optimistically, still tending to the wound.  
Just then Kelly starts breathing very heavily.  
“Hey Kelly. Deeps breaths.” Brett says as she turns up the amount of oxygen going through his mask.  
“Stay with me Kelly. Please for me and for Shay.” Stella says as she grabs his hand. His eyes roll back.  
“Hey no. Kelly no.” Stella yells.  
“He’s not breathing.” Brett announces.


	29. Chapter 29

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did Severide survive the shooting?

Finally Settling Down

Stella along with everyone from firehouse 51 huddles in the waiting room waiting for news on how Severide is. When he got to Med he wasn’t breathing and was intubated. Dr. Marcel was rushing him into emergency surgery to remove the bullet and repair the internal injuries.

“Hey, Cindy asked if you wanted her to bring Shay over?” Herrmann asks Kidd as she continues to sit with her head in her hands, trying to control the endless amount of tears falling from her face.  
“Mmm hmm.” Stella mutters. Herrmann looks at Brett who is next to Stella rubbing her hand.  
“Herrmann, just have Cindy bring her, and if Stella doesn’t want that, I’ll just watch her.” Brett says to Herrmann.  
“Ok I’ll tell Cindy.” Herrmann replies.

Dr. Marcel walks out still in his surgical cap and overdressings.

“What happened Doc? Is he ok?” Matt questions.  
“He’s in for a long road. The bullet was lodged by the lower lobe of his left lung. We were able to remove it. But in the ambulance what caused him to stop breathing was a hemothorax. He has a chest tube now to help him breath. One or two visitors can go in for now. He needs to sleep for a while, so you guys should head home for now, he will be up for visitors tomorrow.” Dr. Marcel explains as the whole house listens in angst.  
“Stella you can follow me.” April says as she leads Stella into his room.

Sylvie turns to Matt. With tears in her eyes.  
“Hey what’s wrong?” Matt says as he pushes the stray piece of hair out of his wife’s face.  
“I thought it was you.” Sylvie mutters.  
“Thought what?” Matt questions.  
“CPD said a fireman was shot and I thought it was you.” Sylvie says. “The thought almost broke me. I can’t do it alone Matt. I need you, our kids need you.”  
“Sylvie I know. I felt the same way. When I heard the footsteps of the shooter I couldn’t get the thought of you and our family out of my head. Severide was clutching a picture of Shay in his hand while he was shot. I was so afraid, but I had to make sure he didn’t touch you.” Matt says as he grabs Sylvie’s hand and rubs her fingers.  
“We’re ok right?” Sylvie asks.  
“Yeah we are more than ok. Sev pulled through and we all made it out.” Matt replies.  
“I love you Matt Casey, but I’ll never stop worrying about you.” Sylvie says as she kisses him.  
“I love you more Sylvie Casey, and don’t think I’ll ever give up on you. That’s not who I am.” Matt replies.  
“I know.” Sylvie says as she puts her head on her husband's shoulder.

A few moments later Cindy walks in with the not so baby, baby Shay in her arms.  
Shaylyn was the perfect combination of Stella and Kelly. She had Stella’s hair, nose, and lips, but Kelly’s bright blue eyes. And she was definitely a tough toddler. She was walking well before her first birthday, and she has got a grip like nobody else had seen a toddler her age have before.

Sylvie takes her goddaughter to her mom. She knocks on the door where Stella is. Stella is holding Severide's hand muttering words that Sylvie can’t quite hear.

“Hey look who it is? It’s your momma.” Sylvie says as Stella looks up to find her best friend and her daughter.  
“Mama.” Shay babbles, reaching out to her mom.  
“Come here baby.” Stella says as she takes her daughter out of Sylvie’s hands.  
“Dada sick?” Shay asks.  
“Yeah he’s hurt baby, but I bet some kisses from his favorite little one would do a world of good.” Stella says as she sits back down with Shay seated in her lap.  
Shay leans over and kisses her dad on the hand.  
“Hey Stella if you need anything call me. Me and Case are headed home, but whatever you need we are here.” Sylvie says to her best friend  
“Thanks Syl, but we’re ok. She will probably sleep on me anyway. I’ll call you when he wakes up, which probably won’t be soon considering how little sleep he gets.” Stella says trying to offer a bit of positivity   
“Ok thanks. I’ll give the house an update. Send me a text when he wakes up.” Sylvie replies.  
“Ok thanks Brett.” Stella says. “Wave bye bye to Auntie Sylvie.” Shay waves bye to her Auntie, and snuggles back into her mom's chest.

Sylvie and Matt decide to head home to their own kids. They need to see them because after the day they had, family is most important. Matt’s ear had a few stitches after the bullet grazed it, but the overall he got off lucky compared to his best friend.

“Mama!” Lincoln says as his parents walk through the backdoor. The kids were eating dinner with the sitter when Sylvie and Matt came home.  
“Daddy!” Levi says as his face lights up even with all the spaghetti sauce all over it.  
Matt lifts up Charlie from her seat and kisses her.  
Sylvie rushes over and gets her boys out of their chairs and hugs them closely with her hands running through their very straight blonde hair.  
“Daddy what’s wrong?” Charlie asks Matt knowing that when her parents come home early from a shift, it was never good news.  
“I missed you.” Matt says as he puts her back on her chair.  
“We had a rough day monkey. And we just needed to see our kiddos.” Sylvie says as she puts the boys back in their high chairs and wipes off their faces from all the spaghetti sauce.  
“Who got hurt, because you only come home early when someone is hurt.” Charlie says to her mom.  
“Uncle Kelly got shot in the stomach, but he’s ok now. Auntie Stella and Shay are with him.” Matt explains as Sylvie ushers the babysitter out of the door.  
“So he’s ok now?” Charlie asks.  
“Yeah he’s ok. He’s gonna be in the hospital for a few days. We can go visit him tomorrow after school.” Sylvie says as she sits down by her daughter.  
“Ok I’ll make him a card, it always helps.” Charlie replies.  
“Sounds like a great idea.” Matt says.  
“Mama, full.” Levi says as he pats his stomach symbolizing that he is all done with dinner.  
“Ok bud. Mamas gonna go turn a movie on and then we can all snuggle together in our bed. How’s that sound?” Matt says to his family.  
“I call the middle.” Charlie says as she runs into her parents room.  
“Normally I would yell at her to come clean up her spot, but after today I could care less.” Sylvie says as she cleans up the kitchen.  
“Yeah same.” Matt replies.

Sylvie turns on Finding Nemo and they snuggle under the blankets together. Levi and Lincoln fall asleep not long after the movie starts which didn’t surprise them. Charlie falls asleep just after halfway.

“I’m so blessed. You know that? We have a beautiful family, and a wonderful life.” Sylvie says as she rubs her daughters curly hair which is identical to her own.  
“You are so right. Thank you for that. I couldn’t imagine a life without you Sylvie. And I’m more reminded of that everyday.” Matt replies as he plants a kiss on each one of his kids forehead and on his wife’s lips.  
“You think Severide might finally give Kidd that ring I helped pick out? Maybe his 16th near death experience might finally open his eyes to possibly marrying Stella.” Sylvie whispers.  
“I hope so, I would hate to see another runaway Vegas wedding though.” Matt replies jokingly.  
“Yeah you’re right.” Sylvie replies.  
“Goodnight?” Matt asks.  
“Yeah goodnight Matt.” Sylvie replies as she turns her head away from him and drifts off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did you really think I would kill of Kelly? Hopefully you enjoyed seeing Shay a little bit more grown up.


	30. Chapter 30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for some boy time!! With the mini officers and the actual officers!

Wedding Season

“So did you ask Chloe yet?” Brett asks Cruz as they walk past the bunkroom together.  
“Yeah, last night at dinner.” Cruz replies smiling.  
“And you didn’t bother to call your best friend and tell her?” Brett replies sarcastically.  
“I was going to, but we got busy doing other things.” Cruz replies as the smirk on his face grows.  
“Oh, ok. Well I will call Chloe myself and congratulate her.” Brett replies smiling. She drops a kiss on her best friend's face.  
They walk into the common room.  
“Congratulations Cruz!” the whole house says.  
“How? How did you guys find out?” Cruz stutters as he is shocked that the whole house already knows that he proposed to Chloe.  
“I told them.” Brett replies, smirking.  
“How did you know?” Cruz replies.  
“Oh the smile on your face has not faltered, so I figured.” Brett replies happily.  
“You're crazy.” Cruz replies hugging Brett.

A few days later Matt is over at Stella and Kelly’s loft, with just Kelly as his wife and Stella are watching the girls back at his place.

“So I have to ask. When do you plan on proposing to Kidd?” Matt asks his best friend.  
“I was shot, I was hoping that would buy me some time.” Kelly replies jokingly.  
“You got her a killer ring, so why not pop the question. Cruz did it for Chloe.” Matt questions.  
“I just want to make it special for her. I don’t want to risk her saying no.” Kelly replies.  
“If you think she will say no, you must be crazy.” Matt says.  
“I know, but we both have already been married, but never had a real wedding, so I just want everything to be perfect for her, because she deserves it.” Kelly says sympathetically.  
“Because you love her.” Matt replies.  
“Well hell yeah I love her, why else would we have a kid together, and be dating for 5 years.” Kelly replied sarcastically.  
“Unca Kelly wanna play firefighter with us?” Link asks his godfather.  
“Sure bud, how does it work?” Kelly replies.  
“We shoot the water at the fire.” Levi explains in toddler talk.  
“By shoot water he means dump water on his brothers’ head.” Matt replies. “It’s usually a summertime game, but last week we played it in the bathtub. Don’t tell Sylvie because she would not approve of this “reckless behavior”. Her words, not mine.”  
“Yeah Stella insists that we can't put anything in Shay’s tea set. So I’m just pretending to drink the invisible water in the cups.’ Kelly says.  
“Dude, you do realize that it’s not supposed to be real, it’s playing pretend,” Matt jokes.  
“I know because Stella insists that if I put water in the cups, that she won’t help clean it up.” Kelly replies jokingly. This sounds exactly like something Kidd would say.  
“Dada, please, please.” Link asks.  
“Sorry twinnies, but not today. Maybe instead we should play some hockey?” Matt replies as Link and Levi climb up on the couch where Matt and Kelly were sitting.  
“Yeah yeah, hockey. I'm gonna score a goal.” Levi says excitedly.  
“Kelly go move everything breakable.” Matt orders.  
“Why?” Kelly asks.  
“Because 16 month olds don’t have great aim.” Matt replies.  
“I guess so.” Kelly jokes.


	31. Chapter 31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Christmas Eve is here!

New Traditions

“Ok so my parents and brother get here on the 27th, and your mom is coming for new years?” Sylvie asks. The time is getting closer to Christmas, and they decided not to go to Fowlerton this year, and we're celebrating Christman at home in Chicago.  
“Yes. Shift is on the 24th, so the kids come to the firehouse for Christmas dinner, then once they fall asleep in our bunks, Cindy will take them home, where Christie and Violet will watch them for the rest of the night, and put out the gifts. Then we get home and celebrate.” Matt clarifies.  
“Sounds like a plan.” Sylvie replies.  
“Yeah only if we sleep during shift, because if not then our kids will have zombies for parents.” Matt says jokingly.  
“Let’s hope we sleep, because that is not promised in this house.” Sylvie counters.  
“Mama.” a little voice sounds from the darkness of their bedroom.  
“Hey buddy what’s wrong?” Matt says as Link crawls up on their bed.  
“Bad dream.” Link mumbles with his tearful voice.  
“Aww buddy come here it’s ok.” Sylvie says to Link. “Don’t be scared. Mommy and Daddy are here to keep you safe.”   
“I’m scared.” Link says as he snuggles in between Matt and Sylvie.  
“You can tell us. It’ll make you feel better.” Matt says.  
“I don’t wanna,” Link says.  
“Ok well, don’t tell your brother, but you can sleep here tonight. Only tonight though.” Sylvie says as she pulls the blankets over Links tiny body.  
“I won’t tell Lee I promise.” Link says as he snuggles into his mom's body.  
“Now get some sleep, little one. Think about all the Christmas gifts you are gonna get this year.” Matt says as he plants a kiss on his boy’s head.

Christmas Eve:

“Dad!”  
“Oh look who it is. It’s the little Casey’s!” Brett says as her boys sprint into her legs while Charlie ducks into the bunk room to find her dad.  
“Mama fire truck? Please,” Levi asks as Matt walks into the common room with Charlie.  
“You see little ones, the fire trucks are Daddy’s and Uncle Kelly’s, so you will have to ask them.” Sylvie says as she points towards Matt.  
“Daddy fire truck?” Link asks.  
“Ok but no schemes or crazy shenanigans.” Matt replies as he picks up a boy in each arm.  
“Mommy, can I help you make the dinner?” Charlie asks her mom.  
“Sure you can. I like your sweater.” Sylvie says as she winks at her daughter. She bought them matching Christmas sweaters and all her kids were matching.  
“Momma I have a secret to tell you.” Charlie says.  
“Oh what is it?” Sylvie replies.  
“We made special Christmas cookies for Uncle Mouch. Where should we put them?” Charlie asks.  
“You’re so sweet. Why don’t we set them in his spot on the couch. Go write your name along with the twins.” Sylvie says as she hands Charlie a pen.  
“Do you think he will like it?” Charlie asks.  
“Mouch hasn’t eaten a single thing that he doesn’t like. You are the sweetest little girl to think about him.” Sylvie explains to her daughter.  
“Mom did you know that Violet thinks that Aunt Christie is getting her a dog for Christmas.” Charlie says as they start preparing the food.  
“You know something C?” Sylvie says.  
“What?” Charlie replies.  
“You can’t keep a secret. And I think you get that from me. Secrets aren’t something us Brett girls can keep.” Sylvie jokes.  
“That’s pretty funny mommy. But Link and Lee can’t keep secrets either.” Charlie says happily.  
“That’s just because they are babies, and boys.” Sylvie explains jokingly.  
“Mom can I ask you something?” Charlie says.  
“Sure monkey, ask away.” Sylvie replies.  
“Am I ever gonna have a little sister?” Charlie asks.  
“Oh uh. Well that might be something me and Dad need to talk about, but I will say, it’s not entirely out of the question.” Sylvie replies, kissing Charlie on the forehead.  
“Thanks momma you're the best.” Charlie replies.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here comes a BIG announcement! I know some of you have been requesting this from the beginning, and I guess your request has been fulfilled.

Christmas Surprises

“Mommy, Daddy!” Charlie says as she runs down from her room. Her parents had just finished their shift and were now in their matching family Christmas pajamas.  
“Merry Christmas monkey!” Matt says as he picks her up and swings her around.  
“Where is Link and Lee? They need to get up so we can open the presents.” Charlie says excitedly.  
“Okay okay. You can go wake them up.” Sylvie says as Charlie runs up the stairs and is immediately followed back down with her brothers.  
“Mommy did Santa come?” Levi asks.  
“I don’t know. We should go see.” Sylvie replies as she picks up Levi and showers him in kisses.  
“Dada, look!” Link says as his eyes light up at the sight of a huge ball pit full of plastic play balls.  
“Woah momma look!” Charlie says as she runs toward the new pink bike training wheel free.  
“Ok little Casey’s it’s time for stockings.” Matt says.

They spend the rest of the day opening the gifts and playing with everything. Each of the kids got new snow boots and snow sets. Charlie got a bunch of barbies and the boys got a lot of toy fire trucks and a lot of other cars. However there was still one gift left to open.

“Ok this last gift is just from me.” Sylvie says as she hands a gift to each one of her kids and Matt.

The kids open their gifts and they have each been given a shirt. Levi’s and Links say ‘best big brother’ and Charlottes says ‘best big sister’ lastly Matt’s gift is a coffee mug that says 'world's greatest dad’.

“You’re pregnant?” Matt says as his jaw hits the floor.  
“What’s pregnant?” Levi whispers to his brother.  
“Yeah I am. There’s a baby in there.” Sylvie says as she points towards her stomach.  
“Really?” Charlie says as she comes running up to her mom and hugs her tightly.  
“We’re having a baby!” Matt says as he picks up Sylvie and hugs her and kisses her lips.  
“This is the best Christmas ever!” Charlie declares as she jumps up and down.  
“I can’t believe it!” Matt says in awe.  
“I know neither can I. This little monkey over here almost made me spill the secret last night when she asked if she could have a baby sister.” Sylvie replies as she strokes Charlie’s blonde curly hair.  
“How long have you been hiding this from me?” Matt questions happily.  
“I’m 8 weeks.” Sylvie explains.  
“No morning sickness? Cause you seem completely normal.” Matt asks as he looks gazingly at his wife.  
“Morning sickness doesn’t hit me til the end of the first trimester. It was that way with little C.” Sylvie explains.  
“I can’t believe you kept this in for that long. I’m honestly kinda impressed.” Matt jokes.  
“If I said I wasn’t I’d be lying.” Sylvie jokes.  
“Mama, are you gonna have a baby?” Levi asks.  
“Yeah not till around the summer though. We still have a while before the baby comes.” Sylvie explains to her boys.  
“So when are we gonna tell everyone?” Matt asks.  
“We can tell my parents when they come here in a few days and we can tell your mom at New Years. And we should definitely tell 51 before the end of the year.” Sylvie replies as they boys run off to go play in their ball pit, and Charlie goes to play with her Barbie castle.  
“So why don’t we turn on a movie for the kids and let them play, while you, me and this baby go take a nap.” Matt says as he puts his hand on his wife’s stomach.  
“Sounds like a plan.” Sylvie replies as she kisses him.


	33. Chapter 33

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know last chapter was short, so you get 2 chapters for today! Hope you enjoy this chapter in 3 separate one shots!

Special Visitors

“Mom, Dad, can you come here for a second?” Sylvie asks her parents as they are in the living room playing with the kids.  
“Sure Sylvie, what is it?” Evelyn says as she walks into the kitchen.  
“We have a gift for both of you.” Matt says as Sylvie’s parents sit down at the table in front of them.  
“Here it is.” Sylvie says as she hands them a gift.  
They open the gift to find 2 t-shirts that say ‘best grandma and best grandpa’  
“You’re having another baby?” Paul asks as he stares at Sylvie and Matt’s smiling faces. Sylvie nods her head and smiles.  
“Oh my goodness. Sweetheart, I’m so happy for you!” Evelyn says as she hugs Sylvie and Matt. “The both of you!”   
“So when are you due?” Paul asks his daughter.  
“Due in the middle of July. So that’ll be uncomfortable.” Sylvie jokes.  
“Oh wow! I just can’t believe it!” Evelyn says happily.  
“Yeah neither could I. You should’ve seen Charlie’s face though when she found out, it was priceless.” Matt explains.  
“I can’t believe they didn’t tell you as soon as you got here.” Sylvie replies jokingly.  
“So how long are you gonna work before you go on leave.” Evelyn asks Sylvie.  
“Since I’m on ambo, they say I can work comfortably up until 20 weeks, and after that I could either teach classes or work in the bowl pen.” Sylvie explains.  
“Are you sure you wanna work until then. Because you need to protect that baby.” Evelyn replies.  
“I’m gonna work as long as I can, and whenever it’s time to stop, I will.” Sylvie tries to explain graciously.  
“And I will make sure her and this baby are always safe.” Matt replies, laying a hand on her stomach.  
“Ok I just wanted to make sure that you are careful.” Evelyn replies happily.  
“I know mom.” Sylvie replies though she is kinda annoyed at her mom's overprotectiveness.

Time to tell Nancy

“Dad when is MiMi gonna be here?” Charlie asks, referring to Nancy Casey as her MiMi.  
“Any minute now C. Where are your brothers?” Matt asks his mini Sylvie.  
“Mama is giving the boys a bath. She said that they needed to get cleaned up if they wanted to stay up late to watch the ball drop.” Charlie explains.  
“Well I doubt any of you will make it to midnight, but I like your ambition.” Matt jokes. He hears knocking at the door.  
“Oh yay she’s here!” Charlie says as her and Matt walk towards the front door.  
“Hi mom.” Matt says as he opens the door.  
“Aww my little blondie it’s so good to see you.” Nancy says as she leans down and kisses her granddaughter.  
“You too MiMi!” Charlie replies.  
“Matthew, where’s the boys and Sylvie?” Nancy asks as they all sit down in the living room.  
“It’s bath time for them. But I’m sure they’ll be down in a few.” Matt replies.  
“Daddy can I tell her?” Charlie pleads.  
“No we have to wait till Mom comes down.” Matt says quietly trying to keep the conversation between him and Charlie.  
“What do you want to tell me blondie?” Nancy asks. She had bestowed the nickname blondie on Charlie after the fact that her and her Aunt Christie have the same color hair.  
“Mommy’s having a baby.” Charlie blurts out.  
“Charlotte Casey!” Matt exclaims as the shocked look spreads across his mother’s face.  
“Oh my goodness Matthew! I can’t believe it!” Nancy exclaims happily.  
“MiMi!” Link says as he crawls down the stairs in a pair of fresh pj’s.  
“Look at you Lincoln Andrew, aren’t you so big! And Levi Brian don’t you look handsome!” Nancy says as she picks up the boys and puts them on the couch next to her.  
“Sorry Nancy, we were having bath time and someone didn’t want to put on their pj’s, so we had to negotiate.” Sylvie says as she walks down the stairs.  
“Oh Sylvie dear I’m so happy for you.” Nancy says as she gives Sylvie a hug. Sylvie gives her a confused smile.  
“For what?” Sylvie asks innocently.  
“For the baby! I just can’t believe you are having another. It’s just so soon after you got the twins.” Nancy explains excitedly.  
“Oh you know!” Sylvie replies shocked at what she just heard.  
“Oh yes and I could not be more excited for you and Matthew!” Nancy says happily.  
“I didn’t mean to tell her Mommy, I just couldn’t hold it in.” Charlie says apologetically.  
“She’s definitely Sylvie Brett’s daughter because neither of you can seem to keep a secret.” Matt replies jokingly.  
“So then secrets out huh?” Sylvie replies.  
“When are you due because I was going to ask if you wanted to come down to Florida for a vacation?” Nancy says as the boys continue to sit right by their MiMi.  
“We are due in the middle of July.” Sylvie explains.  
“Well maybe you could come with the kids down to Florida in May. Some beach time is always good for the little ones.” Nancy offers.  
“I’ll think about it.” Matt replies.  
“So who wants to open the gifts MiMi brought from Florida?” Nancy says as she reaches inside her bag and pulls out a bunch of gifts.  
“Me!” All of the kids say.

Telling 51:

“Ok so tell Chief and then tell everyone else. We don’t wanna make it more awkward than we have too.” Sylvie says politely.  
“You're right. Keep it quiet and be normal.” Matt says awkwardly.  
“Yes normal we are normal.” Sylvie says quietly. They know that between the meeting with Chief, and the motioning briefing there would be a healthy amount of time to accidentally spill the beans.  
“Captain, Brett, you wanted to meet with me.” Boden says to them.  
“Yes. There is something we need to let you know about.” Matt says as they step into his office.  
“So what did you need to tell me?” Boden says as they all take a seat.  
“I’m expecting.” Sylvie says quickly.  
“Oh my goodness. I can’t believe it! I’m so happy for you, well for the both of you.” Boden says as he pulls them into a hug.  
“We wanna tell everyone at morning briefing, if that’s ok with you?” Sylvie says.  
“Sounds great. I will make a call to Chief Hatcher about your situation. But Brett, be careful, we want a healthy baby.” Boden states.  
“Agreed Chief.” Brett replies.

They get to the morning briefing on time, and sit next to each other. They are anxious to tell everyone, but are slightly nervous how they will react.

“So before I go over the new procedures, Captain Casey has an announcement he wants to make.” Boden says as Casey stands up.  
“Ok so this may come as a surprise to most of you, but baby #4 is going to be making its way into the world in the middle of July.” Casey says to all of his co-workers.  
“Oh my god I knew it! You’ve been running to the bathroom non stop for weeks.” Stella exclaims as everyone huddles around Brett and gives her some hugs.  
“You guys are gonna have more kiddos running around than Cindy and I, and that’s almost impossible.” Herrmann says to Brett and Casey.  
“We are stopping after this one, and I mean that.” Brett replies.  
“That’s what Cindy said after Luke and Annabelle.” Herrmann replies jokingly.  
“So partner, how far along are you?” Foster asks.  
“Almost 10 weeks.” Brett replies.  
“Oh wow. How long can you ride with me before you go to purgatory in the bowl pen?” Foster asks jokingly.  
“I have until 20 weeks, so around March is when I’ll go into the bowl pen, so enjoy it while it lasts.” Brett explains.  
“So you seriously have had no morning sickness?” Foster asks.  
“Not yet, but I’m starting to feel cravings every now and then. The morning sickness didn’t hit me til the second trimester with Charlie, so I expect the same.” Brett replies.  
“That’s great then.” Foster says giving her partner a hug.  
“Foster I swear to god if you let her do any heavy lifting or even compressions for more than 3 mins I will let you have it, you hear me?” Casey says harshly.  
“Matt don’t be so hard on her, she’s my partner.” Brett interjects.  
“Ok but Foster I want this baby safe and sound, and nothing will compromise that.” Casey orders.  
“Yes Captain I will make sure my partner doesn’t do anything stupid.” Foster states.  
“But Casey to hell if you go pulling any heroics, I swear...” Brett says before Casey interrupts her.  
“I won’t, okay. I will stay as safe as possible, as long as you will.” Casey says.  
“Agreed.” Brett replies.


	34. Chapter 34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys this chapter made me cry writing it, so I hope you feel the emotion too!

The Wait is Over

“Hey Kelly, what’s up.” Matt says as he picks up his phone from where Severide was calling him.  
“Get your wife, get in nice clothes, and meet us at the loft in 2 hrs.” Kelly says quickly.  
“Why? What’s going on?” Matt questions.  
“Courthouse wedding, so hurry up.” Kelly says as he hangs up the phone.

Matt Casey and Kelly Severide have been best friends for the better part of 15 years. Matt knew that Kelly was known for being spontaneous, he had made a weekend trip to Vegas and came back married, he also got engaged to a girl he barely knew. This was Kelly’s default disposition. Stella Kidd and Sylvie Brett were the longest lasting women in firehouse 51. They have been best friends for almost 5 years. Sylvie knew that Stella had never had a real wedding with her ex-husband Grant, and was totally surprised by her willingness to fall into her fiancé’s spontaneity. 

“Stella is this for real? You are seriously getting married today?” Sylvie said as she picked up the phone with her best friend on the other line.  
“Yes it is. Better late than never. And what’s the point of waiting any longer?” Stella replied.  
“Who else is meeting you at the courthouse?” Sylvie asked.  
“Uh Boden and Donna, Foster, Ritter, Gallo, Herrmann and Cindy, Cruz and Chloe, Mouch and Trudy, and you guys.” Stella replies happily.  
“So you are getting married surrounded by people from the firehouse?” Sylvie asks innocently.  
“Yep. Just people from the firehouse and Shay obviously. And then Herrmann said we could have Molly’s for the after party.” Stella explains.  
“When did you come up with this idea?” Sylvie asks.  
“Last night after maybe one too many beers.” Stella jokes.  
“Ok well Matt and I will arrive at your place on time with smiles on our faces.” Sylvie says jokingly.  
“Thanks Sylvie. You’re the best, PS you’re the maid of honor.” Stella says as she ends the call.

Sylvie puts on a floral dress that goes just past her knees, and Matt puts on a navy blue suit with a light grey tie. The kids are being watched by their sitter Jessa. They begged to go, but their parents made the smart decision to make them stay home.

“Matt come one we have to go.” Sylvie yells from the kitchen.  
“Coming.” Matt says as he hustles down the stairs buttoning his jacket on the way down.  
“Well don’t you clean up well Captain?” Sylvie says as he brushes his blonde hair out of his face.  
“You too Mrs. Casey.” Matt replies jokingly.  
“We should head out now, don’t wanna miss another impromptu wedding.” Sylvie jokes.  
“Can’t believe Severide finally convinced Kidd to do his crazy runaway wedding. Never thought he would convince her.” Matt replies as they get into the car.  
“Yeah well I guess she didn’t feel like waiting much longer.” Sylvie says.

“Oh thank god you’re here!” Stella says as Matt and Sylvie walk in.  
“Wedding jitters?” Sylvie asks Stella.  
“I guess so.” Stella says.  
“Auntie Sylvie!” Shay exclaims as she runs into the room in a light blue dress with her hair in cute little braids.  
“Aww look at you little ShayRo, don’t you look identical to your momma.” Sylvie says using the nickname she gave Shay herself. She calls her ShayRo after her name being Shay and her middle name being Rose.  
“Momma and Daddy getting married!” Shay says as she looks at her mom in a fancy dress.  
“Ok it’s time to go to the courthouse.” Stella says as she swings her bag across her arm and puts on her shoes.

“We come here today to join Stella Rose Kidd and Kelly Benjamin Severide in marriage. They each have their own vows to pronounce.” The preacher says.  
“Today Kelly, I vow to you, that I will or will try to keep you in check. To keep you from doing reckless things. But even if you do, I vow to love you no matter what. I’m gonna stand by you even when you can’t stand for yourself. I will follow you wherever you go, I will walk through fire for you, metaphorically and literally. I will stick with you through the hard times and I will love you no matter how stupid you can be. And Kelly most of all I promise to fight for us. To carry your baggage, and make it our baggage. I will fight for us, and for our family even when all the odds are against us, because you mean the world to me, and I would have it no other way.” Stella says as soft tears stream down her face.  
“I vow to you, Stella, love. Love that goes beyond our home, beyond our family, beyond the firehouse, a love that goes forever and infinitely. I vow to always encourage you to follow your dreams, and I vow to make everything you could want true. I vow to be with you. To be committed to you, to Shay, and to whatever life will throw at us. I promise to love you always and forever. To do everything for you. And most importantly I promise to lead you. To be the father our daughter deserves and to be the husband you never had. I promise to swing from the rooftop with a rose in my mouth if that will make you happy, because you deserve the world and so much more.” Kelly says as his voice starts to crack from the intense emotions.  
“Do you Stella Kidd take Kelly Severide as your husband from this day forward?” The preacher asks.  
“I do.” Stella says with a smile lighting up her face.  
“And do you, Kelly Severide, take Stella Kidd as your wife?” The preacher repeats.  
“I do.” Kelly says.  
“I now pronounce you Mrs. and Mr. Kelly Severide.” The preacher says. “You may kiss the bride.”  
Kelly and Stella’s lips touch with such grace. Their faces both glowing from the happiness and the softness of their tears. Everyone in the room claps loudly. It was a moment they had waited years for.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just a little chaos in the Casey household

Raging War

This week came like a bat out of hell. Sylvie’s morning sickness was wreaking havoc, and no matter what she tried she could not keep any food down. She was having cravings for the most random things like zucchini bread or microwave pizza. Matt was constantly tending to her needs, and was happy to do it.

The boys were insisting that they start wearing real underwear instead of diapers, so potty training was looming on the horizon. And Charlie was learning how to count to 100, and she would not stop repeating the numbers. To any normal mom this would be a lovely thing, but as Sylvie’s hormones were starting to run wild, she was having a hard time keeping calm.

“Dad you’re home!” Charlie exclaims as Matt walks in the door after a day long of a construction job.  
“Hey monkey, how was your day?” Matt asks as he plants a kiss on his daughter's forehead.  
“It was good. We went to the park after school and played on the swings.” Charlie explains to her dad.  
“How was Mama?” Matt asks.  
“She was good. She said she was sick this morning, but she says that a lot.” Charlie says.  
“Well because she has a baby in her tummy, sometimes she gets sick, but that’s normal.” Matt says.  
“But the baby is making Mama sick and I don’t want her to be sick.” Charlie says showing Matt how concerned she is for her mom.  
“Matt, oh thank god you’re home.” Sylvie says as she sneaks up behind him and kisses his hair.  
“Heard you had quite the day.” Matt replies.  
“I seriously can’t do it anymore. Link couldn’t stop taking off his shirt and running around, and Levi kept jumping on the couch.” Sylvie said. “And this baby was not accepting anything I tried to eat today.”  
“Well how about I put the kids to bed early and you and I can have some alone time.” Matt offers.  
“Sounds perfect thanks Matt.” Sylvie replies.

They spend the next 2 hours wrestling their kids trying to get them to bed. Levi and Link kept asking for more stories, Sylvie read them multiple stories but they just wouldn’t sleep. Eventually they fell asleep after almost 2 hrs of refusing. Charlie went to bed pretty easily, but kept getting woken up by the boys.

“So much for alone time?” Matt says as he lays down in bed next to Sylvie.  
“Did you seriously expect that the boys would go to bed after 1 story?” Sylvie replies.  
“I guess not, I know you had a rough day and I just wanted to spend some time with you.” Matt explains.  
“I know you did. We do have 3 little ones, so what do we expect?” Sylvie replies jokingly.  
“You are right, but how are you, and how is the little one?” Matt asks as he puts his hand on her stomach.  
“Besides the morning sickness, and the cravings, we are doing fine. I can’t believe that I have to start light duty tomorrow? Oh and don’t forget that Tuesday is the 20wk ultrasound.” Sylvie says excitedly.  
“Are you sure we wanna find out the sex?” Matt asks. They had decided that they were gonna find out the sex, even if they didn’t tell anyone til the baby was born.  
“Yeah it’ll be nice. When I had Charlotte I didn’t find out the sex because frankly at that time, I didn’t really care. But I wanna know this time. And then we can have one of those cute gender reveal party things, those are always fun.” Sylvie says excitedly.  
“Ok. I see your point. I’m gonna miss you at the house during our night calls, but whatever will keep this baby safe will be worth it.” Matt says as he kisses her stomach sweetly.  
Sylvie snuggles into Matt and runs her hand across his chiseled abs.  
“You know what I want more than anything?” Sylvie asked.   
“What?” Matt questions.  
“You..” Sylvie whispered in a seductive voice.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Foster hates the floater..... so what’s new?

Kicking

“This sucks.” Sylvie says as she walks into the bowl pen and sits down at a desk.  
“I know you hate this, but think about the baby. You are just doing whatever you need for it.” Matt says trying to comfort his wife who clearly isn’t enjoying light duty.  
“Aren’t we glad that after tomorrow the baby won’t be called it anymore?” Sylvie jokes.  
“Yeah I’m actually really anxious.” Matt replies.  
“Don’t get too worked up. It’s not that long to wait,” Sylvie says comfortingly.  
“Brett thank goodness you’re here, I can’t do it anymore.” Foster says as she runs in the bowl pen pushing past Casey.  
“Can’t do what?” Brett asks her partner.  
“I got Ogal. O-G-A-L, he’s gonna drive me out of my mind and we haven’t even been on a call yet.” Foster complains.  
“Believe me I know. I’ve had many shifts with Ogal and each time he gets more and more obnoxious.” Brett jokes.  
“You seriously can’t ask Boden for a different floater?” Foster begs.  
“It’s not up to me, but I bet Ogal won’t be here for much longer.” Brett explains hopefully.  
“Thanks partner, don’t work too hard on these papers,” Foster jokes.  
“Haha.” Brett laughs forcefully.

During a truck and ambo call a patient got wild with Casey and hit him in the face. Stella texted Brett because he was refusing to go to med and get checked out.

The truck pulls up, and Brett is standing cross armed by the squad table.

“Matthew Casey, get your butt over here.” Brett says as he hops out of the truck.  
“I'm fine Brett, it's just a bruise.” Casey says as she walks over to him and puts her hands on his face where the bruise is.  
“What did I say about no heroics.” Brett replies.  
“It was an accident I didn’t see the guy, and the guy didn’t see me.” Casey explains.  
“Foster, jump bag.” Brett says as Foster and Ogal pull up in the ambo. “Sit down.” Brett pushes Casey into the chair at the squad table.  
“This really isn’t necessary.” Casey replies as Foster brings over the jump bag.  
“Oh really? And do you have 18 months of formal paramedic training?” Brett says.  
“Somehow that question sounds familiar.” Matt jokes.  
“It wouldn’t be, if you would stop being so reckless.” Brett explains.  
“Hello? We need the jump bag if we get a call. This isn’t just a walk in clinic.” Ogal says as Brett puts the ice pack on Casey’s face.  
“Shut it Ogal you’re just a floater.” Brett replies harshly.  
“And you’re on light duty so I have authority over you.” Ogal says as he pulls the jump bag off the table.  
“But as the Captain, I have authority over you. And you will not talk to my wife like that.” Casey says as he stands up and looks Ogal in the eyes.  
“Oh I didn’t know you were married. Sorry.” Ogal says as he leaves the jump bag and ducks into the common room.  
Brett and Casey both let out a giggle.

“You doing ok?” Boden asks as he passes Brett at her desk in the bowl pen  
“Yeah just bored. I don’t mind the paperwork, I just miss the action.” Brett explains to her Chief.  
“I know you do. But the time will pass before you know it.” Boden says.  
“Oww, crap, what the hell?” Brett says as she puts her hand on her stomach.  
“What? What’s wrong?” Boden says as he bends down by her and gives her a concerned look.  
“No, no it’s just the baby’s kicking. The kick went right to my pelvis. I just wasn’t expecting it.” Brett says.  
“Oh gosh that’s great. Little one is thriving then.” Boden replies, shooting her a smile.  
“Yeah I’m gonna go find Casey, but those papers need your signature.” Brett says as she stands up and hands him a stack of papers.  
“Thanks Brett.” Boden says as she walks toward the bunk room.  
She knocks on Casey’s door excited to tell him that the baby is kicking.  
“Sylvie, what’s up?” Casey asks.  
“Come here.” Sylvie says as she pulls him onto his bunk and she puts his hand on her growing baby bump.  
“What’s wrong is the baby ok?” Casey asks, wondering why his hand is all of a sudden on her bump.  
“The baby was kicking.” Sylvie says. “But all of a sudden he stopped.”  
“Oh so it’s a he?” Matt questions.  
“I don’t know, just a guess?” Sylvie replies jokingly. “Oww dang what the crap.”  
“I felt that. It was a kick.” Matt says as his face lights up.  
“Yeah right in the pelvis. What’s with this baby and hitting my hip. Apparently it’s his favorite place.” Brett says as her face grimaces from the kicks.  
“Does it hurt, if so maybe you need to be checked out. It shouldn’t hurt.” Matt says anxiously.  
“Matt, it’s fine. It doesn’t hurt, it's just uncomfortable. It's not like I haven’t felt it before.” Sylvie explains.  
“I know it’s just everything with Gabby…” Matt says before Sylvie puts her hand on his lips.  
“Shush. It’s gonna be fine. This baby is gonna be perfectly healthy.” Sylvie says.  
“Thanks Syl.” Matt says as he kisses her baby bump.  
“He likes your voice, it calmed him down.” Sylvie says.  
“I hope she does. Because I gotta keep my girls happy.” Matt says.  
“Oh so you are on team girl then?” Sylvie asks.  
“It Couldn't hurt to even the score?” Matt says.  
“And that’s why I love you.” Sylvie says as she kisses Matt. 

“Momma, why did you get to pick me up from school, I thought you were at work?” Charlie asks.  
“Now that the baby is my tummy is getting bigger I can't go to work for the whole day, so I get to spend the nights with you and the boys.” Sylvie explains as they start their drive back home.  
“Momma how does the baby just grow inside?” Charlie asks innocently.  
“Well you know how you grow taller each year, it’s kinda the same thing for a baby. It stays in it’s mommy’s belly until it’s big enough to live outside.” Sylvie explains graciously.  
“Does it hurt?” Charlie asks.  
“No monkey it doesn’t hurt, but when we get home I want to show you something.” Sylvie replies, wanting to spare all the details of morning sickness and cravings to her 6 year old.  
“Momma was I in your belly?” Charlie asks.  
“Yeah you were, and you were quite the troublemaker in there. A real monkey.” Sylvie jokes.  
“But Link and Lee weren’t like you said when we got them.” Charlie replies recalling the day when her parents sat her down and explained adoption to her.  
“Link and Lee were in another person’s tummy, but as soon as they were born they came to their mom and dad and big sister. Like how grandma didn’t have me and Uncle Trey in her belly, but we are still her kids.” Sylvie explains to her daughter.  
“Momma?” Charlie says.  
‘Yes monkey?” Sylvie replies.  
“I love you.” Charlie says.  
“I love you too little one, you mean the world to me.” Sylvie replies.

They were all seated and eating dinner when the baby decided to start kicking again. Sylvie tried to hide the uncomfort at first, but her kiddos knew something was up when her hand was resting on her small baby bump for the whole dinner.

“Momma what’s wrong, you keep touching your tummy and making faces?” Charlie says as she stands up from her seat at dinner and takes her dish to the kitchen.  
“Come here and I’ll show you.” Sylvie says as she lifts her toddlers out of their high chairs and onto the floor.  
“So put your hands right here.” Sylvie says as she puts her kid’s hands on her stomach where they can feel the baby kicks. The baby kicks right at their hands and their faces look up at their mom in complete shock.  
“Momma the baby kicked?” Charlie asks.  
“Yeah this little one has been playing soccer inside all day.” Sylvie explains as Link puts his ear up to her belly. “Hear anything bud?”  
“No, baby?” Link asks.  
“Yeah the baby in there is kicking, but you can't hear it.” Sylvie explains as she runs her fingers through Link’s blonde hair.  
“Mommy how long til baby can come out and play?” Charlie asks her om.  
“Still a few more months, but it will be by before you know it.” Sylvie assures her daughter.


	37. Chapter 37

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s time for the gender reveal!!

Team Boy or Team Girl

Today was the gender reveal party at Molly’s. The place was decorated from floor to ceiling in pink and blue. Sylvie was now at 23 weeks and was getting more anxious everyday.

“Sylvie, you're really on team boy?” Stella asks.  
“Yep. The only person who knows what the actual gender is, is Cindy. She got the call, so if you want to know what it is, I suggest you go ask her.” Sylvie replies.  
“And Matt is on team girl?” Stella questions.  
“Yeah. He insists that my uterus can only hold girls. I don’t get it, but he is certain.” Sylvie jokes.  
“Hey Brett we need you over here for a second.” Matt says as they are putting up the decorations by the back of the bar.  
“Ok what’s up?” Sylvie says as she comes over to them.  
“The kids are on the way, and as soon as they get here, it’s time for the big reveal.” Matt says.  
“Thanks babe. Are you ready for all of this?” Sylvie asks.  
“I just want to know so I can stop living in angst.” Matt replies jokingly.  
“Mom! Is it time?” Charlie says as she rushes in the door and runs right up to her mom.  
“Almost, let me see you. Where are your brothers?” Sylvie says as she squats down and looks at her daughter who is decked out in the color pink.  
“They are with Auntie Cindy and they are on team boy. But you are definitely having a girl. Because I want a sister.” Charlie exclaims.  
“Well the wait will be over in a few.” Sylvie says as she rubs her daughter's hair.

The crowd continues to grow with everyone from the firehouse along with some other friends and family. They planned on telling their parents the gender after the party through the phone.

“Now it’s time for the big reveal. Sylvie, stand here.” Cindy says as she moves Sylvie to the middle of the room and hands her a big balloon. “Matt over here.” She moves Matt besides Sylvie and hands him a pen.  
“On the count of three, you are going to pop the balloon and whatever color is inside, is the gender.” Herrmann explains as he hands Sylvie a pen as well.  
“One, Two, Three!”  
They pop the balloon, and pink confetti spreads throughout the entire bar.  
“Oh my god, Matt, it’s a girl.” Sylvie exclaims as she excitedly kisses him on the cheek.  
“I can’t believe it, I was right!” Matt says happily, his face lit up with joy.  
“Momma it’s a girl!” Charlie says excitedly. Matt picks her up and kisses her happily.  
“I guess your Christmas wish came true then?” Sylvie says as she kisses her daughter.  
“Momma I’m so happy! I can finally have a sister to play with.” Charlie says as she hugs her mom from her dad's arms.  
“Baby sister?” Link asks.  
“Yeah little twinnies it’s a baby sister.” Sylvie explains.  
“Kiddos go play with Uncle Kelly for a second, I need to talk to Mommy.” Matt says as the kids run towards Severide and Stella.  
“So I got something for you.” Matt says as he hands her an envelope. She opens it to find plane tickets to Hawaii.  
“Matthew Casey, what is this for?” Sylvie asks happily.  
“It’s for our 2nd wedding anniversary. Me, you, and baby girl for 5 days at the beach. Stella and Kelly agreed to watch the kids.” Matt explains.  
“You did all this for me?” Sylvie asks.  
“Yeah. You and I deserve some time alone because with a baby girl coming soon, we won’t be getting any of that anytime in the foreseeable future.” Matt explains as he puts his hand on her growing baby bump.  
“You know you’re the greatest right?” Sylvie says.  
“I don’t know, but I think I like that compliment though.” Matt jokes as he kisses her lips.  
“Ok then we have a lot to celebrate.” Sylvie states.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are just as excited as I am, anyone wanna give me name suggestions??


	38. Chapter 38

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just one more chapter until the newest Casey! I’m excited are you? But in the meantime enjoy just a Brettsey moments where they share their hearts and I give you a slight hint on the baby name.

Anniversary Vacation

Bliss, bliss was the only word Matt could use to describe right now. Him and his wife were in Hawaii and they had been for 4 days. But today was different. They had gone to the beach to watch the sunrise, and then had breakfast. Sylvie was a little uncomfortable after that so they laid down for a nap. And now Matt was watching the beautiful woman lying close to him. Her long eyelashes covering the eyelids of her captivating blue eyes. Her blonde hair tousled across his chest, and the smell of her lilac shampoo made him feel at ease. But most importantly he loved what was tucked in at his hip. Her very large baby bump. He loved watching it grow week after week and was just amazed at how a human so real could grow right in   
front of his own eyes. Sylvie had a pretty easy pregnancy up until the 3 trimester which started just 2 weeks ago. Her morning sickness wasn’t great during the first and second, but it was manageable. But now she was having a hard time sleeping, and her back was constantly in pain. Matt was doing all he could, but he knew the next few months were going to be uncomfortable. He told her they could reschedule the trip to Hawaii, but she had insisted that they go. But the thing that made it all worth it was when he felt the baby’s kick on his hip from where his wife’s baby bump was pressed in. He loved that feeling more than anything. He would sleep with his hand on her belly almost every night he wasn’t on shift. And when he had free time at work, he would go to the bull pen and sit across from his wife talking directly to the baby inside her. She found it a little dorky, but Matt loved it. He wanted his daughter to recognize his voice even before she was born.   
Matt was peacefully rubbing his thumb over the baby bump as Sylvie started to stir awake. He watched as her blue eyes fluttered open, and her smile widened.   
“You know I think I could get used to this vacation beard?” Sylvie says as reaches her hand up to touch his stubble. That she had convinced him not to shave.  
“Well I’m glad you like it. And I like this very much as well.” Matt says referring to the baby bump.  
“I think we should stay in this bed all day. I think little miss inside my uterus likes this bed.” Sylvie says.  
“I’m gonna have to agree with her on that one. Watching you sleep and feeling the baby girl kick is the best way to spend a day,” Matt expresses.  
“I love it too. But she’s been laying on my bladder like it’s her own personal pillow, so you might have to excuse me while I get up to use the bathroom for the twentieth time,” Sylvie says as she sits up and heads towards the bathroom. She’s draped in one of Matt’s old CFD shirts and the baby bump is complimenting her perfectly in Matt’s mind.  
“You know we probably should enjoy the beach while we have it. Because we can have all day tomorrow in the bed before our flight.” Matt explains as he hops up from the bed.  
“I guess so, but that just means you’ll have to resist me in my bikini for a few more hours.” Sylvie says.  
“If I can resist you in that, then you can resist my beard.” Matt jokes.  
“I guess so. It’s cute when you talk all sweet Matt Casey.” Sylvie says as she kisses Matt on the lips.  
“And I think it’s incredibly cute when you call me by my full name.” Matt jokes.  
“Ok we should get going now before we get sidetracked.” Sylvie jokes as she puts on her coverup over her bikini.  
“Agreed.” Matt replies.

They get to the beautiful Hawaiian beach, and lay down in the sand beside each other.

“You know we really should start picking out baby names.” Matt says as his hand is on her belly.  
“Yeah I know. Any ideas?” Sylvie asks.  
“I could care less about what her name is, as long as we don’t name her after my mom.” Matt jokes.  
“And we will not name her Sylvia, that was Levi’s idea. But I will not have my child named after me.” Sylvie jokes back.  
“Ok so Sylvia Nancy is out, but what about Evelyn like after your mom?” Matt suggests.  
“Nah that’s too old school. Like Evelyn Casey. Might call her Evie, but Evie Casey isn’t the best idea.” Sylvie replies.  
“Ok. What about any of your other family members?” Matt asks knowing Sylvie had a large family she was adopted into.  
“Well my grandmother's name was Helena, and my other grandmas was Elizabeth, so I don’t think that helps us.” Sylvie explains.  
“I was thinking about Reese. Because my grandfathers name was Rhys, and now that is a unisex name.” Matt says.  
“I like that. It’s kinda cute like a Reese’s cup. Our little Reesie.” Sylvie says.  
“Ok but that’s the middle name, now what’s the first?” Matt asks.  
“I think we can wait on that. She still has a few weeks left to cook.” Sylvie jokes.

It’s their last meal in Hawaii, and they wanted to have a small breakfast date.

“I know we should be enjoying our time together away from the kids, but I really miss the twins playing in the ball pit, and C playing doctor.” Sylvie says as they sit down.  
“I agree, but I have enjoyed the time with just you. We haven’t gotten much of that in the last few years.” Matt explains as he strokes the top of her hand.  
“Yeah, I know. The last time it was just you and me might have been our honeymoon. But time with C and the boys is still fun.” Sylvie replies.  
“You ever wonder if they boys will feel left out when the baby girl comes. They are adopted, and that’s not a secret, but I just want your perspective because you would know what to do.” Matt says.  
“I know with Trey and I, we both were adopted, so we knew nothing other than our mom and dad. It can be hard theoretically, but it’s not actually. The boys know you are their dad, and nothing will change that. They will always wonder who their birth parents are, I still do. And that’s not a bad thing, it’s just a normal thing for adopted kids. Our job as their parents is to love them no matter what, and you have always done that, and I don’t think you will ever stop.” Sylvie explains as she looks Matt directly in the eye.  
“When did you start wondering?” Matt asks.  
“Uhh let’s see. I think I finally understood what adoption was when I was 5, so around then. But it’s entirely normal for them to think their birth parents are superheroes. Trey thought that, but I thought mine were British royals. Let’s just say Disney Princess fever hit hard when I was 6.” Sylvie says patiently. She knows Matt will never understand what it's like to not know the people who made you, but it’s her job to help him, so he can be the best dad possible.  
“Do I encourage the superheroes, or what? Did your parents ever tell you that your birth parents probably aren’t British royal?” Matt asks.  
“Don’t give them a sure answer, but let them have an imagination. And no, they didn’t. They eventually let me come to the conclusion that they aren’t. But some part of me still hopes they are.” Sylvie jokes.  
“I’m sorry if my questions seem stupid. I just don’t wanna mess anything up.” Matt replies.  
“Baby, you won’t mess anything up. You are an amazing dad, and you have 3 kids who will bout for that. I know it can be tricky, but life’s all about figuring stuff out as you go.” Sylvie says as she grabs his hand and gives it a reassuring squeeze.  
“How do you always know what to say?” Matt asks.  
“I think you should be asking that to yourself.” Sylvie replies innocently.  
“You know this whole thing kinda terrifies me,” Matt says as Sylvie looks at him in confusion.  
“What terrifies you?” She asks.  
“You gving birth. My mom was in labor with me for 36 hours. That’s a long time, and I know she didn’t regret it, but I would not live to see you in that much pain for that long.” Matt says sympathetically to his wife.  
“I was in labor with C for 12, so I think we will be okay. And most of the time second babies go faster.” Sylvie reasons.  
“I’m just scared is all. I remember Kelly telling me how freaked out he was, and now I completely understand.” Matt explains.  
“But Matt think about this, I’ve already done this once, it might have been like 6 1/2 years ago, but I’ve done it. And I have you, that’s all I need. And in the end we will have another beautiful daughter.” Sylvie says.  
“Thanks Sylvie,” Matt says.  
“No thank you,” Sylvie replies rubbing his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me if you are excited! Cause I’m pumped!


	39. Chapter 39

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alright it’s time! I have revised this chapter so many time I can’t count! I hope it takes you for a ride.

Family Shows Up

“Matt, Matt, get up.” Sylvie says as she hits him with a pillow.  
“What, what, what’s wrong?” Matt says sleepily.  
“It’s time Matt. I think my water just broke.” Sylvie says as the adrenaline starts to rush.  
“Oh god. What do we do? We haven’t even packed a hospital bag yet? She’s not due for another 6 weeks.” Matt says as he scrambles out of bed, and throws on a shirt.  
“Step 1, you need to calm down. And step 2, help me out of bed, and we are going to the hospital. You can call the sitter, or Stella and Kelly to get the kids. We got this Matt, it’ll be ok. I’m a pro at this.” Sylvie says reassuringly.  
“Ok, right. Calling Kelly now.” Matt says as he helps Sylvie out of bed.

Once they get to the hospital, the OB determines that Sylvie is in fact in labor. They put her in a room, there are many doctors monitoring her and the baby. 

“I called your parents and told them, I left a voicemail for my mom. And Christie said she’d be by after work,” Matt says as he walks into Sylvie’s room and sits down at her bedside.  
“Thanks Matt. I’m sure my parents will be in a big rush to get down here, but it’ll be good cause they can watch the kids,” Sylvie explains.  
“Hey hey hey, just breathe, and squeeze my hand,” Matt says as Sylvie gets another contraction and her face scrunches up in pain.  
“See look at you, already a strong mother, and still pushing through,” Matt says jokingly to Sylvie.  
“That would’ve been more funny if she wasn’t trying to squeeze her head through a hole that’s way too small,” Sylvie says.  
“Remember what I told you, this could possibly be a very long day.” Matt reminds.  
“If you keep reminding me, I’ll just start getting more cranky. And if I say really mean things to you, I don’t mean it.” Sylvie says.  
“So Sylvie, I need to check how dilated you are.” Her OB, Dr. Bekah Wright says.  
“Go for it, but I swear if I’m still at 2 cm, we might have to do something.” Sylvie says as her OB Dr. Bekah Wright checks her cervix.  
“Well you are at 3 cm. Which is progress from where you were 2 hrs ago, but there is a problem you need to be aware of.” Bekah says to Sylvie and Matt, who has been in the chair next to her bed, the whole time.  
“What? What’s wrong?” Sylvie says as her heart rate starts to rise.  
“The baby hasn’t rotated. She’s coming feet first, she’s breach. We will try to deliver her naturally like you planned, but be prepared for the possibility of a c-section.” Bekah explains to Sylvie and Matt.  
“Oh uh ok. As long as she’s healthy we are ok.” Matt says before Sylvie can get a word in.  
“Ok we will keep you updated. Don’t get too stressed out, it’s not good for you or baby girl. Keep thinking good thoughts.” Bekah explains to them as she walks out.  
“Hey Syl, it’s ok. The baby is gonna be fine, and so are you. It’s not time for you to get worried.” Matt says comfortingly to Sylvie.  
“I know, it’s just hard. I’m really glad you’re here. It means the world to me to bring our little baby girl into this crazy world.” Sylvie says as she squeezes Matt’s hand tightly.  
“Stay strong Brett, you have got this in the bag.” Matt states confidently.

12 hrs later, the baby was almost here. Sylvie is 9 cm dilated. Her contractions were right on top of each other. And they are getting more painful each time.

“Matthew Casey this is all your fault,” Sylvie screams as her next contraction hits hard.  
“I know baby it’s all my fault,” Matt replies sympathetically knowing she didn’t mean what she said, she was just in a terrible amount of pain he couldn’t ever imagine.  
“When did I tell you I wanted a fourth baby?” Sylvie continues to yell.  
“I know I know, but she’s almost here and you gotta be strong just a little longer,” Matt says as he pushes her hair back from her face which is damp with sweat and wet from tears.  
“I’m sorry in advance if I say anymore bad things, I don’t mean any of it, but you try squeezing a watermelon out of your vagina without any drugs,” Sylvie says as the contraction starts to pass. Sylvie has wanted to do the birth natural like she had with Charlotte, and Matt was all for her choosing, but it still hurt him to see her in so much pain.  
“Hey Sylvie, it’s almost time to push. We have an OR on standby if we need it, but I am confident we can get this baby out feet first.” Bekah explains as Sylvie squeezes Matt’s hand through another contraction.  
“Thanks Bekah.” Sylvie says through her gritted teeth.  
“Ok ok it’s time to push.” Bekah says.  
“Ahh.” Sylvie says as she pushes with all her strength.  
“Come on baby she is almost here, you are doing great,” Matt says encouragingly to his wife.  
“Again,” Bekah instructs Sylvie.  
“Ahhhhh,” Sylvie screams as she pushes through her tears hoping and praying that the baby will be out soon.  
“Oh gosh, well. Sylvie, she’s not wanting to come. We are gonna have to do a c-section. Matt, I would advise that you wait in the waiting room. We need to get in and out quick.” Bekah explains as a look of desperate fear spreads over Matt and Sylvie’s faces.  
“Ok. Sylvie sweetheart, you got this. Everything’s gonna be fine.” Matt says as the doctor wheels Sylvie’s bed towards the OR as he grabs a hold of her hand and fear resounds through her face.  
“I love you, don’t ever forget that.” Sylvie says as a tear spreads down her face as Matt lets go.

Matt goes to the waiting room. He sits down in a chair, and can’t help but remember all the times he has sat in this waiting room. There was the time that Andy was burned alive in that house fire. The time Shay was hit in the head with a metal beam. The time Otis saved everyone, including himself and his wife, but lost his life. And lastly there was the time when Gabby lost the baby. All these losses Matt carried around with him. Some are harder than others. 

“Casey what's going on? Why are you out here!?” Stella questions as almost everyone from 51 appears from the hallway.  
“They’re having to do an emergency C-section. Baby girl wasn’t rotated and they were trying to do feet first but she wasn’t coming correctly.” Matt explains as Stella and Kelly sit down on either side of him.  
“Oh my god.” Stella gasps. Matt knew this wasn’t a regular thing that happened and that worried him. He was scared out of his mind right now. He put on a brave face, but seeing his wife in so much pain brought tears to his eyes and he so badly wanted to comfort her and hold her as she cried.   
“Matt look at me. So you remember when Stella was in labor. And I was terrified. But it was okay, and Brett’s going to be okay. And so is your daughter.” Kelly says.  
“Yeah he’s right Captain. She’ll be ok. Med has the best doctors and they will keep Sylvie and your baby girl safe.” Herrmann replies.  
“Thanks guys.” Matt replies.  
“Anything for any of the Casey’s.” Cruz says as 51 walks back towards the cafeteria where they had been waiting.  
There were also times when his people were hurt, but recovered. Herrmann recovered from getting stabbed. Otis recovered from being shot. Mills and Brett recovered from broken bones. Shay survived an ambulance crash. Severide survived jumping from a roof, twice. Stella survived a serious lung injury. And he himself survived a brain bleed and head trauma. There were stories of hope that filled this room, but sometimes the thoughts of ‘what if’ were all he could think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger huh? I wouldn’t let you off that easy!


	40. Chapter 40

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I left you in such suspense last time, but it’s time! You are finally going to meet the newest member of the Casey household.

Firehouse Baby

“Mr. Casey?” A nurse says as Matt has his head buried in his hands.  
“Huh?” Matt says as he lifts his head up.  
“Mr. Casey, would you like to meet your baby daughter?” The nurse asks.  
“Yes, oh my goodness yes.” Matt says as he pops up from his chair.  
“Follow me.” The nurse says. She escorts Matt to the nursery where the doctor is cleaning off the baby. The doctor eventually puts the baby in Matt’s hands.  
“Hi baby. It’s me, your dad. I’m so glad to finally see you. You're quite a cutie, you’ll definitely break a few hearts.” Matt says as he stares at his baby. She definitely had his lips, but Sylvie’s nose and eyes.  
“Does the baby have a name yet?” The doctor asks.  
“I think my wife wants to tell you that, do we have any news on her yet.” Matt asks as he swaddles the baby.  
“Last I heard they were closing up, we can put an incubator in her room. So you can wait there for your wife.” The doctor says as Matt puts the baby back in her incubator.

Matt and the baby follow the doctors back into Sylvie’s room where she is. Sylvie was wide awake anxiously waiting for Matt and the baby to come in.

“Aww Matt she is so precious.” Sylvie gasps as the baby gets wheeled up to her bedside.  
“Yeah she’s got your eyes, and she’s already broken my heart.” Matt says.  
“But she’s got your lips. And I can tell she’s gonna have your eyebrow twitch thingy.” Sylvie replies.  
“How are you? Do you want anything, cause I can get you some ice chips or something.” Matt asks.  
“I’m great, can you hand her to me.” Sylvie asks.  
“Yeah. She definitely looked for you earlier.” Matt says as he puts their daughter in Sylvie’s arms.  
“Hey baby. It’s momma. You’re so cute, it’s hard to think you were the one who gave me all the trouble.” Sylvie says as she places a soft kiss on the baby’s head.  
They sit there staring at the baby for a while. Stella and Kelly enter the room at some point, but Sylvie and Matt don’t even notice. Kelly clears his throat and they look up.

“When did you two get here?” Sylvie asks.  
“A few minutes ago, we wanted to meet the new firehouse baby.” Stella explains.  
“She’s so cute, she looks like a little princess.” Kelly says as Matt puts the baby in Stella’s arms.  
“Does this firehouse baby have a name?” Stella asks.  
“Lena Reese Casey.” Sylvie says.  
“Oh my god that’s such a cute name.” Stella says as a smile builds on her face.  
“Dude, you named your daughter after your grandfather?” Severide jokes.  
“Yes and no, Sylvie agreed, and I think Lena Reese suits her.” Matt says as he rubs the baby’s cheek with his knuckle.  
“How are you though, little miss put you through hell huh?” Stella asks as she sits down at the foot of her friends’ bed.  
“I’m ok. Pretty beat up. I’ll be in pain for a few weeks, but it was worth it.” Sylvie says. C-sections were hard on the body, and Sylvie was almost done with labor, and then having an emergency c-section.  
“I guess so. The rest of 51 and your other babies are in the waiting room. Your mom texted Cruz and said that they were on their way.” Stella explains.  
“Of course she did.” Sylvie jokes. She knows her mom is close with her best friend, and it didn’t surprise her that she texted him.  
“Mama!” Her kids say as they run into her room.  
“Aww look at you kiddos. Come sit here.” Sylvie says as they climb up onto her hospital bed.  
“Your baby sister wants to say hi.” Matt says as he puts Lena in Sylvie’s hands.  
“Aww she’s so cute.” Charlie exclaims.  
“Baby?” Link asks.  
“Yeah twinnies this is the baby that was in my tummy.” Sylvie explains to her almost 2 year old boys.  
“Momma what’s her name?” Charlie asks.  
“Lena Reese Casey.” Matt says proudly.  
“Can I hold baby Lena?” Charlie asks.  
“Ok. Hold out your arms, and be very careful. She can’t hold her head up on her own yet.” Sylvie explains as she hands Lena to Charlie.  
“Mom is she coming home with us?” Levi asks.  
“Yeah she’s your sister. It makes you a big brother.” Sylvie says. The innocence of her twin boys never ceases to amaze her.  
“Mommy when is Uncle Trey coming. Uncle Joe said grandma and grandpa and Uncle Trey are coming.” Charlie asks, handing her baby sister back to her dad.  
“Hey did I hear somebody mention their Uncle Trey?” Trey says as he sneakily scoops up the boys.  
“Woah hey. Warning before you come in.” Sylvie says.  
“Oh yeah forgot my sis couldn’t handle a jump scare.” Trey jokes to his sister.  
“Aww Matt hand me that baby. She’s gorgeous.” Evelyn says as she walks into the room.  
“Sylvie dear, how are you?” Paul asks as he kisses Sylvie and Charlie.  
“I’m good. Little sore, gonna be stuck in this bed for a few days, but overall I feel better than expected.” Sylvie explains to her dad.  
“Hey we can go if you guys need the space?” Stella says as she stands up from her spot in the corner.  
“No no you should stay. Family is family.” Evelyn says as she shakes Kelly’s hand. 

Family is family is always a phrase the Brett family used. With 2 adopted kids, none of them shared blood or DNA. And whenever people would bring stuff up like that, Evelyn Brett would always reply ‘family is family’. It’s something Sylvie had inherited, and she did it too. She knew that her family was all different. Two adopted kids, and sisters who only share half of their DNA. And with the firehouse, all their kids felt that their firehouse Aunts and Uncles were just as much family as their Uncle Trey and Aunt Christie. Matt and Sylvie had different definitions of family, and that brought significant joy to their lives.

After a long day with visits from everyone at the firehouse along with Sylvie’s family, and Matt’s sister and niece. Sylvie made Matt take the kids home, promising that she would be fine without him for the night.

“So daddy, when can momma come home?” Charlie asks her dad as she crawls up in bed with him after they put the boys in their beds.  
“Well when she had Lena, they had to open her up to get the baby out, so she had a surgery. So she is gonna be in the hospital for a few days.” Matt explains as he gets into his side of the bed, and Charlie takes her mom's side.  
“So she had surgery on her belly?” Charlie asks.  
“Yeah, but she’s good. It wasn’t because anything’s wrong. It was just how they had to get Lena out.” Matt explains.  
“Dad, are you happy that you and momma had a baby together. Because I’m really really happy to have a sister.” Charlie says showing her smile that is identical to her mom’s.  
“Yeah I am really happy. I know you and the boys aren’t technically related to me, but that doesn’t make us any less a family. And I want you to know that, always.” Matt says as he strokes her hair.  
“I know. Momma always says that family is family. And I love all my family. Even when the boys can seem to be a little crazy.” Charlie says as she kisses her dad.  
“You my little monkey are so wise, when did you learn to be that way?” Matt replies jokingly.  
“Maybe I have heard too many of Uncle Chief’s speeches.” Charlie jokes. They both start cracking up laughing. He always loved how Charlie had the best sense of humor, she could make anyone laugh or smile at any time, no matter how you were feeling. 

And in the Casey house, Family is Family. With or without shared genetics. And they would have it no other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who read this story, it means a lot to me. And just for today, if you have an Instagram and would like a shoutout on mine (@sylviebrettsfanpage) I will gladly give you one. Just comment your username, and I’ll get back to you! Hope you all had a fantastic Christmas, and let’s get prepped for a new year!


	41. Chapter 41

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little more fluff of Brettsey and baby Lena. Also a cute moment with Chief and the Herrmanns.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case I haven’t already said this. I have prewritten all these chapters over the summer so it’s just uploading them on here. But I’m running out, and fast. So this story may be coming to a close in 10 or so chapters, but don’t stress because I might pick it up again in the summer.

Tired, just Tired

After a long day of labor yesterday, Sylvie sent Matt home with the kids, because she and baby Lena had to stay in the hospital for a few more days. Her parents went to a hotel, and she had plenty of messages from her friends and family to look at, but right now she was just tired.

At some point in the early morning Matt snuck back into her room, and held his wife's hand while she slept. He too was exhausted, but he knew Sylvie was in pain, and way more tired than he was, so he wanted to be there for her.

“Morning sleepy head,” Matt says as Sylvie sturs awake.  
“Were you watching me sleep?” Sylvie asks in a groggy voice.  
“Maybe, you just looked so peaceful, I didn’t want to wake you.” Matt replies.  
“Did you go see Lena yet?” Sylvie asks Matt because Lena was under observation in the NICU because she was born 6 weeks premature.  
“No not yet, I think your parents are up there with her, and Trey is with the other kids at home.” Matt explains as she sits down on the foot of her bed.  
“Did it go okay last night?” Sylvie asks sympathetically.  
“It went smoothly, the kids were a little riled up after meeting their baby sister. But most importantly how are you?” Matt asks Sylvie as she looks up at her blue eyes.  
“Still hurting pretty bad, but I might be able to get up and walk around a little today. But I’ll probably spend most of the day here cause 51 said they’d be by sometime today.” Sylvie explains.  
“I’m here for you, just so you know. Whenever you need something I am here.” Matt says as she rubs his finger on her soft hand.  
“I know Matt, I have a request though,” Sylvie says, smiling.  
“Your wish, my command.” Matt replies.  
“Snuggle with me, it was kinda lonely last night, and I missed being in bed with you.” Sylvie explains as Matt scoots up to her and lays down right next to her.  
“Like this?” Matt asks softly.  
“Perfect, just perfect.” Sylvie replies as she plants a kiss on his forehead.

About 30 mins later, Lena comes into the room with one of the nurses, who made her parents aware that she was doing good, and she was growing. They set her incubator in the corner of the room and Matt went to go retrieve his new baby daughter.

“I think our youngest is searching for her mama,” Matt says as he sits down by Sylvie.  
“Look at you little princess, you look so very similar to your big sissy who already loves you so much.” Sylvie says to the sleeping baby.  
“What was it like… when you had Charlotte I mean?” Matt asks.  
“Not like this that’s for sure. For starters it was just my parents and brother. I was in the hospital with C for 2 days, and I had to learn a lot of things. It was a different time, if you know what I mean.” Sylvie replies as Matt puts Lena in her arms.  
“Well just so you know, that Harrison scumbag who chose to leave you and C, didn’t deserve you. And I’m so grateful for you, and I’m even more blessed to be a dad.” Matt replies.  
“I think… no matter how hard it was to be a single parent in Chicago, it would have been way harder to have stayed with Harrison. I think him leaving us was the universe’s way of telling me that good things were coming.” Sylvie explains as she shifts her focus to Matt.  
“We have a great family, Sylvie. And every piece of it was worth our years of struggle. I knew from a young age that I wanted to be a dad, and for a long time I felt like I had lost my chance. And no matter how hard my divorce was, it led me to my forever family.” Matt says.  
“Yeah I’m glad it did, but Matt do you ever wonder how we are going to do it?’ Sylvie asks.  
“Do what Syl?” Matt asks as he looks down at the blue eyes of his lovely wife.  
“How am I supposed to be a good mom to 4 kids, be a good PIC, and be a good wife to you?” Sylvie asks as she starts to cry over the overwhelming emotion.  
“Sylvie, do you remember what you told me before we adopted the boys?’’ Matt asks.  
“No I wasn’t really thinking….” Sylvie says before Matt interrupts her.  
“You told me that when your mom had her breakdown when you were 15 that you never doubted that she was a good mom, but you understood how it was hard for her. And then you said that despite how hard it was, you still loved her the same as before.” Matt explains as he moves a strand of her blonde hair out of her face.  
“This baby, Levi, Lincoln, and especially Charlotte will love you no matter what. I loved my dad even after everything he did to my mom, and I loved him because he gave me life, even if that life wasn’t what most people thought was normal. Your birth parents, Levi and Link’s birth parents gave them life, and you will forever love them for that. And I have no doubt in my mind that our kids will think you are the most powerful mom ever.” Matt adds as Sylvie listens and leans her head onto her husband’s chest.  
“Just so you know, this baby is definitely a Daddy’s girl. And thank you Matt, I’m the lucky one to have you,” Sylvie says as she cocks her head back and Matt kisses her lips.  
“Now get some sleep babe, we need you healed up soon,” Matt says.

“Hey is it ok for visitors.” Cindy asks as Sylvie is asleep in her hospital bed and Matt is holding Lena soothing her soft crying.  
“Yeah yeah come in, she’s been asleep for a while so she’ll be up soon and the baby girl wants to meet her aunts and uncles.” Matt says to Cindy as Herrmann and Boden poke their heads in.  
“Matt let me see that sweet little baby,” Cindy says.  
“Did you decide on a name?” Boden asks Matt.  
“Yes, and I think Sylvie’s ok if I tell you, but this is little Lena Reese Casey.” Matt says.  
“I like the name Casey, but I gotta say she looks nothing like you, she’s all Brett. If you are lucky then she might have part of your disposition.” Herrmann jokes.  
“Her eyes are closed, but they are all Sylvie’s too, Sylvie says that she looks exactly like Charlotte.” Matt explains as Sylvie stirs awake.  
“Hey why didn’t you wake me if we were having visitors?” Sylvie asks as Matt rushes over to her side.  
“You could use the rest, how are you feeling Sylvie?” Cindy asks Sylvie.  
“I’m ok, just glad that Lena is healthy,” Sylvie replies, shifting uncomfortably in her bed.  
“I can’t believe after 16 hours of labor you had to have a C-section. Even after my 5 kids I was very lucky to deliver naturally.” Cindy explains.  
“Yeah it hurt like hell that's for sure, and I know second babies can be a bit of a different delivery and Charlie’s birth was so chill compared to this,” Sylvie jokes.  
“Well we are just glad to have a new smoke eater in the firehouse family, so what, you have one for every company now?” Boden jokes.  
“Yeah I think this one has Engine 51 in her blood,” Herrmann jokes..  
“You are biased. I might have a Truck 81 full of Casey’s,” Matt jokes.  
“And Hermann you could have an Engine 51 full of Herrmann’s.” Sylvie adds.

“Momma!” Levi exclaims as he runs into her room and immediately climbs up on her bed, being followed by his twin and older sister.  
“Awww come here Casey’s,” Sylvie says as her 3 older kids all snuggle up on her sides.  
“Mommy we saw Lena,” Charlie says as her smile beams brightly talking about her new baby sister.  
“I did too. And she looks just like you,” Sylvie says as she lightly taps Charlie’s nose.  
“But I look just like you,” Charlie replies.  
“And that means that both of my girls look just like their Momma,” Matt says as he sits down with Lena in his arms at the foot of the bed.  
“But I think our boys are still the most identical,” Sylvie says, running her fingers through each boy's hair.  
“We twins momma,” Link states.  
“Yes you are, and now you are big brothers,” Matt replies.  
“The best big brothers because I can already tell,” Sylvie says.  
“Because you have the very best big sister,” Matt says.  
“And now the best little sister!” Charlie exclaims, and they can just tell how proud she is to have a little sister to share the world with. 

Because Casey’s look out for their own. And Charlotte and Lena would have an undeniably great relationship for the rest of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! I greatly appreciate those who comment and leave kudos! You are the best!


	42. Chapter 42

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some fluff, but also a very sweet moments between Cruz and Brett.

Daddy’s Girl

“So boys, since we are going on a walk, we might as well stop and see Daddy at work?” Sylvie asks as she puts the boys in the stroller, and puts Lena in the stroller above them.  
“Yay! Daddy gonna be excited,” Levi says excitedly.

Sylvie was still on maternity leave, but was fully healed after the impromptu c-section. Matt had gone back to work one week prior, and Sylvie still had a week to be at home with Lena and the boys. Sylvie didn’t make it a habit to bring her kids to the station, but she knew that it would brighten the place up after a tough call.

“Momma look, it's Uncle Kelly!” Link shouts as he points to the roof, where Squad is doing a rope rescue drill.  
“Ok remember the rules. If you want to ride on the truck, you ask someone. If you want to ride on the ambulance you ask me or Auntie Emily. No monkey business, and if you hear the alarms, move towards the wall or out of the way.” Sylvie says as she unbuckles their straps in the strollers. Levi was known for always wanting to ride on the truck without asking, and Link was known for hiding in secret places like the turnout room or even the Chief’s office.  
“Yes mama. We will be good.” Levi replies. Then they sprint as fast as their two year old legs can go, right towards the common room.  
“Ok Lena-bug it’s just you and me then. Why don’t we go visit Auntie Stella and Auntie Emily, I’m sure they could use some of your cuteness.” Sylvie says to Lena as they go inside the firehouse.  
“Brett, you send your kids in here without a warning?” McCulloghy says as he stands up from his spot in the common room.  
“Oh shut it Mr. Doom and Gloom, you just can’t handle that my kids bring happiness.” Brett jokes to her fill-in paramedic who she knows, and hates.  
“Brett! Thank god you’re here we have a slight problem.” Stella says as she runs up to her best friend.  
“What? Oh god, who’s hurt this time.” Brett replies anxiously.  
“No nothing like that, but it’s this.” Stella says as she drags her friends and baby Lena down the hall towards the bunkroom where Cruz is pacing up and down the carpeted floor.  
“Take her to Casey please, I need to knock some sense into him.” Brett says as she hands Stella baby Lena, and walks over towards Cruz.  
“Hey when did you get here?” Cruz asks.  
“A few minutes ago, what’s up Joe? Why are you pacing around like crazy?” Brett asks.  
“Chloe has been going crazy talking about the wedding, we barely have time to relax anymore, it’s like living in a state of constant chaos.” Joe explains.  
“Wait til you have kids.” Sylvie mutters jokingly. “But hey, you and Chloe are in love, and weddings can be very stressful. But just think of how nice it will be when you get married.” Brett encourages her bestie.  
“I just wish Otis was here.” Joe says sadly.  
“I know, me too. It’s hard to think of a world without him.” Brett replies.

Squad 3, Engine 51, Ambulance 61, car fire 16743 south dayton.

“Gotta run, you staying till we get back?” Cruz asks Brett as he moves towards the door.  
“Maybe, tell Squad I say hi, just in case I have to leave before you guys are back.” Brett replies.  
“Thanks Brett.” Cruz says as he disappears into the floor.

Brett goes to knock on the door of Casey’s office, knowing that all her kids are in there because she can hear the noise.

“Momma look, it's tuesday!” Link says as he holds us a stuffed dalmatian dog.  
“Oh wow it looks like a party in here!” Sylvie says as she sits down on the bunk by the twins.  
“Yeah, Lena wanted me to hold her, and Ritter gave the boys the dogs, so they ran in here to show me. It's the best break from paperwork.” Matt says as he plays with Lena’s little hand.  
“Yeah we were walking by the firehouse, and the boys saw Uncle Kelly, so they had to come inside. I was worried they would get rundown during the call.” Sylvie jokes as she strokes Levi’s blonde straight hair.  
“Momma where is Shay?” Link asks.  
“Shay is with her sitter but Auntie Stella is here, you can go say hi, if you want.” Sylvie says.  
“Mama when can Lena play with us?” Levi asks innocently.  
“Well see twinnies, Lena is just very little right now, but once she gets older you guys can all play together.” Matt explains to his boys.  
“Ok. We go see Unca Mouch now.” Link says as he grabs Levi’s hand and they scurry out of the room.  
“You do realize that as soon as Mouch sees them he’s going to recruit them for the kids bucket brigade.” Sylvie jokes. The firefighter Muster was coming up and Mouch as usual was planning the win for 51.  
“They can’t even carry a bucket yet.” Matt jokes.  
“Hey, don’t you discount our boy's strength.” Brett counters jokingly.  
“Well at least this little lady is on my team.” Casey says as Lena is snuggled up in her dad's arms.  
“She’s definitely a daddy’s girl.” Brett says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s the annual CFD firefighter muster, and the Casey’s team up to take down their competition.

Musteritis

“Look at this lovely family.” Foster says as Sylvie, Matt, Charlie, Levi, Link, and Lena show up to the muster in CFD firehouse 51 shirts. With the exception of Lena in a CFD onesie.  
“Firehouse 51 for the win.” Casey says as he puts his hands on his hips.  
“Let me guess, Uncle Mouch roped you in to do the kids pole hang.” Foster says to Charlie.  
“Yeah, and I’m gonna win just like my Mom.” Charlie says proudly.  
“See, competitiveness runs in the family.” Brett states.  
“PIC Brett, Lieutenant Durban, and Lieutenant Hayden report to the pole hang arena.” An announcer says.  
“That’s me.” Sylvie states.  
“Go mommy!” Link says giving her a quick hug.  
“By baby girl, see you in a little.” Sylvie says as she hands Lena to Matt.

The pole hang is off, and Brett looks strong. She’s competing against 2 Lieutenants one from firehouse 20, and the other from 90. It was between 51 and 20 this year, and it was going to be close.

“Daddy, momma’s really good isn’t she?” Charlie asks as she watches her mom as the Lieutenant from 90 slides down the pole.  
“Yeah she’s really good. She set the record in Illinois last time she did it.” Matt explains to his oldest kid.  
“Woah that’s cool!” Link says.  
“So team meeting while mom’s away.” Matt says as he kneels down by his kiddos.  
“We are Casey’s, and Casey’s don’t lose. But we will always follow the rules. No cheating, no lying, and no smack talk. Fair and share. Now we are going to kick team Herrmann’s butts.” Matt says proudly looking at his young family in front of him.  
“Deal.” Charlie says shaking her dad’s hand.  
“Look Daddy!” Levi says as he points to the firefighter from 20, sliding down the pole leaving Brett and 51 the victor of the pole hang.  
“Yay! Mommy won!” Link says as Brett goes sliding down the pole triumphantly.  
“Daddy, did she beat the record?” Charlie asks.  
“Yeah by 1 second.” Sylvie says as she sneaks up behind them.  
“Mom! You did so good, you won!” Charlie exclaims as she hugs her mom.  
“Yeah team Casey is representing 51 strong!” Sylvie says as she picks up Levi and kisses him on the cheek.  
“Brett, nice job. You ready for the Herrmann versus Casey rivalry?” Herrmann jokes as he walks up to them with his family.  
“Oh Herrmann, team Casey is going to take you down.” Casey says to Herrmann.  
“We’ll see about that.” Herrmann jokes.

It was now time for the Herrmann versus Casey bucket brigade. It was Charlie versus Annabelle filling up the buckets. Kenny and the twins on the bucket carry. Then Sylvie verses Lee Henry and Luke on the ladder. And lastly it’s Casey versus Herrmann on the hoses.

“Ok Team Casey, it’s time to go out there and kick some butt. Remember no cheating, and play hard. And boys remember teamwork is the only way to beat Kenny.” Casey explains to his kids as they prepare for the competition.  
“Yes dad.” The kids reply as they give Matt a high five

Charlie was step for step with Annabelle filling the buckets. Levi and Link were slightly behind Kenny considering they are 2 and he is 7. Once they got to Brett versus Lee Henry and Luke, the race was tied. It was going to come down to Herrmann versus Casey.

Casey was hand in hand pulling the hoses and in the end, he took the lead just in time to beat Herrmann. The Casey’s had won by less than a second. The team of young kids and parents had beaten the experienced Herrmann squad. 

“We won!” Matt exclaims as he picks up Link and tosses him in the air.  
“Nice job Casey, I’ll remember your sneaky move for next year.” Hermann says sourly.  
“Guess what Lena, we won?” Charlie says as Stella hands Brett baby Lena.  
“Yeah your sister crushed Annabelle, but don’t tell Aunt Cindy I said that.” Sylvie says to the baby.  
“Mommy I’m tired, can we go now?” Charlie asks. They had been there for a few hours and it was hot, the kids were probably getting tired.  
“We can go in a little, we have to finish the tug-of-war and then we can go. Uncle Kelly is playing in the bouncy house, and I’m sure he would want to jump with you.” Sylvie says.  
“Ok.” Charlie says reluctantly as Lena starts to cry.  
“Oh baby what's wrong, sissy leaving makes you upset?” Sylvie says to the baby.  
“Woah what’s wrong with this little one?” Matt says to Lena.  
“She must be really tired, I wasn’t planning on feeding her until we got home, but if she keeps crying I might have to.” Sylvie explains to Matt. Sylvie was nursing Lena usually in the mornings and nights, and she had bottles from the pump during the day.  
“Yeah Link and Levi were given a lollipop, and they will probably have a sugar high in a few minutes. Blame Kelly for being the cool uncle.” Matt says.  
“I think everyone has a case of the musteritis.” Sylvie replies as Lena continues to cry.  
“Brett, Casey, time for the tug-of-war.” Mouch says with his clipboard pointing at his watch.  
“Hold her.” Sylvie says as she hands Mouch baby Lena.  
“Woah I did not sign up for babysitting duty.” Mouch says harshly.  
“Well it’s either this or I don’t participate?” Sylvie replies giving Mouch a silly look.  
“Fine, but you better win.” Mouch says reluctantly.

51 pulled the rope really hard, and they had the luxury of Chief Boden participating. They did end up winning, but not after a long fight with the firefighters of 20.

“Daddy we tired.” Levi says as he waves his hands motioning for Matt to pick him up.  
“Ok, well I think we should go home now. Get you kiddos to sleep.” Matt says as he picks up both of the boys.  
“Matt, I gotta go feed this little one, she’s still crying and I think she needs to cool off for a while.” Sylvie says as she walks up to them with Lena strapped to her chest still wailing .  
“I think we should head home. The boys are tired and Lena needs some food and sleep. It might be best if we skip the barbecue at Herrmanns.” Matt explains. They were going to go to Herrmanns celebration barbecue but not anymore, the kids were just too tired.  
“Yeah. I’ll get C.” Sylvie replies.

They load all the kids into the car. Lena cries the entire way home, and the boys fall asleep in their car seats.

“Mommy can you please read me another story?” Link begs as Sylvie starts to turn off the lights in the twins room.  
“Ok, just one and then you are going off to dreamland.” Sylvie replies.

She reads the boys another story, and tucks them in tightly while Matt is tucking in Charlie. Lena was asleep in her crib, but they knew she would start crying again any minute.

“So, just you and me now.” Matt says as he sits down on the couch by Sylvie and Lena who is nursing at the moment.  
“Yeah, today was just one of those days, if you know what I mean.” Sylvie replies.  
“Those days when the kids can be demons and angels.” Matt replies jokingly.  
“Yeah, exactly. Don’t get me wrong I love our kiddos, but after being in the sun and having one too many lollipops, they can really get on my nerves.” Sylvie explains.  
“Sometimes I feel like I’m parenting them all wrong, I am never as patient as you, and they definitely know that.” Matt replies.  
“Matt, come on you are the best dad. Look at the way the boys look up to you, and how you get snuggles with all your girls on the weekend.” Sylvie encourages.  
“I know, it’s just I want to do right by them and today I let the competition get to my head and I lost track of the fact that it was supposed to be fun.” Matt explains.  
“Hey I did too, and a little competition isn’t that bad, we don’t want them to get picked last in gym class.” Sylvie jokes.  
“Guess so.” Matt replies letting out a little laugh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
